


Speravo fossi tu

by milly_n_a



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, Lime, Love, M/M, Original Slash, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milly_n_a/pseuds/milly_n_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vita di Mattia, a causa di un altro terribile dramma familiare, viene stravolta. Non ancora trentenne, si ritrova unico genitore di Filippo: un adorabile bambino di 5 mesi. Ma è proprio grazie a questa "novità" che la sua esistenza prende finalmente una rotta ben precisa.<br/>Da nomade cittadino del mondo, si trasferisce ad Arenzano, una cittadina della costa Ligure, a misura d'uomo, dove la gente si occupa ancora dei propri dirimpettai, dove la commessa del panettiere ti saluta chiamandoti per nome, dove le portinaie hanno a cuore tutti gli inquilini del palazzo.<br/>Mattia ha trovato un appartamentino delizioso, un parco dove passeggiare, persone adorabili intorno a sé e un vicino di casa decisamente particolare, che gli toglie ogni volta il respiro!<br/>Tra pannolini, pappe, giocattoli sparsi per casa e cioccolato fondente, Mattia si ritroverà a fare i conti con la vita vera che ha sempre desiderato</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

Filippo continuava a piangere e Mattia non sapeva cosa fare per calmarlo. Normalmente era un bambino molto tranquillo, non piangeva quasi mai, beveva avidamente il latte dal proprio biberon e dormiva sereno con le braccine in alto, vicine alla testolina quasi glabra, e le gambette una qua e una là.

L'assistente sociale che seguiva la pratica di adozione di Filippo da parte dello zio materno, Mattia appunto, era molto ben impressionata dal piccolo e da come l'uomo avesse saputo prendersene cura, dalla morte prematura della propria sorella.

Silvana Antinori aveva ricevuto gli incartamenti dalla collega milanese, la Dottoressa Giulia Torti, che le aveva raccomandato quei due cui, in poco più di un mese, si era molto affezionata. Si erano trasferiti in Liguria, perché Mattia pensava che ci si potesse crescere meglio, erano lì ormai da un mese e le frequenti visite della psicologa fruttavano relazioni sempre molto positive.

Il bambino era rilassato, segno che l'adulto che lo accudiva non gli faceva pesare alcuna tensione, neanche la morte della mamma; era gioviale e aperto con gli altri ed era ben educato: non frignava per essere costantemente tenuto in braccio. Era attento e seguiva movimenti e discorsi di chi gli stava attorno, anche se non erano direttamente rivolti a lui. Un amore di bambino … ed un amore di zio che si occupava di lui.

Le donne se li mangiavano con gli occhi, sia Mattia che Filippo: dalla signora Teresa, la portinaia, a Nadia, la commessa della panetteria, a Sandra e Antonella, le due ragazze che abitavano al piano sopra il loro appartamento, alle giovani donne che incontravano al parco quando andavano a passeggio, fino ad arrivare all'assistente sociale stessa, che era proprio contenta di poter redigere belle relazioni per il giudice tutelare a proposito di quel caso di adozione tra consanguinei.

 

Mattia guardava Filippo mentre piangeva inconsolabile, con un pugnetto ficcato nella bocca. Sbavava visibilmente e gli occhioni verdi erano lucidissimi. L'uomo gli passò un'elegante mano da pianista sulla fronte e si rese conto che quest'ultima non era fresca come al solito: probabilmente aveva qualche linea di febbre.

Aveva già provato a cullarlo, a tenerlo in braccio a pancia su e poi a pancia giù, a dargli da bere, da mangiare, a lavarlo, a cambiargli il pannolino, ma non c'era modo di calmare quel lamento continuo del bimbo che ormai durava da oltre due ore.

«Domattina andiamo dal pediatra: stasera non ha senso portarti al Pronto Soccorso, infondo stai solo frignando un po', anche se mi sembri un po' caldo» guardò il nipote negli occhi verdi, specchio esatto dei propri, «che facciamo Lippo? Sarà meglio cercare un medico?»

Lo teneva tra le braccia passeggiando avanti e indietro per il soggiorno, quando sentì un bussare discreto alla porta.

Andò ad aprire pensando a chi accidenti potesse essere a quell'ora e, con propria somma sorpresa, trovò uno sconosciuto sulla soglia.

«Mi perdoni, ma sento il bambino piangere già da un po' e …»

«Mi dispiace se le dà noia, ma non so cosa fare per calmarlo. Lo porterò al Pronto Soccorso così non creerà più disagio qui» sussurrò Mattia scocciato da quel vicino così poco comprensivo.

«Guardi che a me non dà fastidio il pianto del bambino» lo interruppe allora il nuovo venuto con voce accorata «sono qui solo per chiederle se ha bisogno di una mano ...»

«Mi scusi» si corresse subito Mattia «pensavo volesse lamentarsi. A Milano una volta è successo, quando era piccolissimo: una vicina è venuta a chiederci -neanche troppo educatamente- di farlo smettere di piangere. Come se un bambino si potesse spegnere come un MP3. Vuole entrare?» e si fece da parte.

L'uomo alto, dai capelli castani che si arricciavano sul collo, gli occhi colore dell'ambra e un'ombra di barba sul viso magro, avanzò.

«Permesso» accennò educato, «sono Germano Natta e abito nell'appartamento di lato», poi si soffermò a guardare il bambino in braccio a Mattia e chiese «non sarà che stia mettendo il primo dente? Quanto ha?»

«Cinque mesi compiuti tre giorni fa, ma non è un po' presto?» rispose il padrone di casa, quindi si presentò «Mattia Banti» e si strinsero la mano «potremmo anche darci del tu, tanto più o meno dovremmo essere coetanei … anche se io sembro senz'altro più vecchio.»

«Volentieri; io ho compiuto trent'anni da poco e gli amici mi chiamano Manny» sorrise l'ospite.

«Manny? Davvero?» Domandò l'altro dubbioso.

«Sì, c'è tutta una storia su “L'Era Glaciale” -hai presente il film?- e il mammut … le ragazze della mia compagnia pensavano che io avessi la sua stessa grazia nel muovermi» spiegò un po' a disagio.

«Capita» minimizzò allora Mattia, poi precisò «io ne ho ventinove».

«Non penso ci sia un tempo preciso per mettere i denti,» asserì Germano, tornando al discorso originale, mentre il bimbo continuava a piagnucolare «mio nipote ha messo il primo dente a quattro mesi e mezzo e per un mese non se n'è più parlato, poi, di fila, ne ha messi altri tre» raccontò «magari il tuo bambino ha aspettato un pochino di più. Potremmo dare un'occhiata e, se fosse, faccio un salto in farmacia –ce n'è una aperta fino alle undici in fondo al paese– e gli prendo quegli anelli miracolosi da tenere nel congelatore.»

Mattia, stupito dalla disponibilità del proprio vicino di casa, sedette momentaneamente Filippo sul seggiolone e si lavò le mani al lavandino della cucina, poi lo riprese in braccio e gli allontanò la manina dalle labbra.

«Forza piccolo, fammi vedere questa bocca ...» lo avvicinò alla luce per vederlo meglio e l'altro uomo si appropinquò loro per partecipare alla “visita” «che gengive gonfie e rosse ...» esclamò lo zio, e poi rivolto a Manny «mi sa che hai ragione tu. Dov'è la farmacia, così vado a prendere queste cose che ...»

Non riuscì a finire la frase perché il nuovo venuto si stava già allontanando, diretto all'ingresso.

«Non preoccuparti: faccio in un attimo. È meglio che resti qui e che non lo porti fuori a quest'ora, o rischi di fargli prendere un bel malanno» e fuggì via.

Dopo nemmeno un quarto d'ora era di ritorno.

«Sei stato gentilissimo» lo accolse il padrone di casa, «dimmi quanto ti devo.»

«Lo scontrino è nella confezione, ma adesso occupati di … come si chiama questo ometto?» il vicino sorrideva e tendeva le braccia per prendere il bambino e dare a Mattia modo di scartare gli acquisti. «Dentro c'è un anello già freddo: in farmacia lo sanno che succede sempre di notte … l'altro mettilo in congelatore così, quando questo si sarà scaldato, potrai sostituirlo … e mi hanno dato anche un gel che anestetizza un po' le gengive. Devi metterne un po' su un dito e poi massaggiarle piano piano. Vedrai che si calma.»

«Non so come ringraziarti», iniziò Mattia guardando il bambino che si era rifugiato tra le braccia dell'altro adulto, sempre continuando a frignare inconsolabile, «si chiama Filippo e di solito non è così noioso» rispose lavandosi nuovamente le mani, quindi aprì il sacchetto.

«Mi siedo e lo tengo mentre tu gli spalmi le gengive?» propose Manny.

«Sarebbe fantastico» approvò Mattia e si accinse ad aprire il tubetto. Poi infilò un dito in bocca al nipote e «ahi! Che male … ma allora ce lo hai già un dentino» poi si rivolse ridendo all'adulto «mi ha morso! Ma sei proprio un birbante a mordere lo zio!» e continuò a massaggiare le gengive del piccino che piano piano si calmò.

Quando Mattia prese l'anello di gomma, turgido di liquido freddo, e glielo propose alle labbra, il piccolo cominciò a morderlo emettendo un mugolio di piacere, poi afferratolo con una manina se lo spinse più a fondo per poter percepire meglio il fresco sollievo, pur sempre continuando a sbavare saliva in quantità industriale.

«Potrei provare a metterlo nel suo lettino, adesso. Sono le undici passate e per lui è decisamente tardi … magari si addormenta. Mi aspetti qui un attimo?»

Ad un cenno di assenso di Germano, lo zio riprese il nipote dalle sue braccia e sparì nella stanza accanto. Dopo due minuti era già di ritorno.

«Era esausto e non si è nemmeno lamentato quando l'ho messo giù. Secondo me dormiva già.»

«Povero cucciolo» sorrise di rimando Manny, «pare che i denti siano una faccenda bella tosta per i bambini, meno male che da grandi non ricordiamo nulla.»

Mattia prese il portafogli e lo rimborsò, poi gli chiese: «Posso offrirti qualcosa? Io ero talmente preoccupato che non ho neppure cenato stasera. Te lo fai un piatto di trenette al pesto con me? Ho una fame che mangerei un bue con tutti gli zoccoli» e mentre parlava aveva già preso una pentola, l'aveva riempita d'acqua e l'aveva messa sul fornello con un po' di sale grosso e il coperchio.

«Se non ti sembro troppo sfacciato, approfitto volentieri: stasera, appena sono rientrato dallo studio, mi sono messo a controllare un progetto; non ho cenato neppure io» si alzò repentino dalla sedia come se si fosse scottato «ti piace la mousse di cioccolato?» e, ad un gesto di assenso di Mattia, continuò «Ho un'amica che la fa buonissima e, quando la prepara per suo marito e suo figlio, ne lascia un po' da parte per me. Me l'ha portata ieri sera e non ho ancora avuto il tempo di toccarla. Faccio un passo di là e torno subito.»

«Non disturbarti» provò ad opporsi Mattia, ma l'altro era già sparito.

Dopo pochi minuti Manny era di ritorno con un contenitore ermetico in mano.

«Spaghetti e mousse au chocolat: una bella cena,» approvò Mattia «ma sono io che sono in debito».

«A buon rendere.» Si schermì l'ospite, poi iniziò a raccontare «Il mio appartamento e il tuo erano un tutt'uno fino a sette anni fa. Poi mio fratello si è sposato e allora lo abbiamo diviso in due -la porta chiusa nella stanza del bambino dà sul mio soggiorno- così ho vissuto i primi anni della vita di mio nipote come genitore aggiunto. Ho un bellissimo rapporto con mia cognata e mi dispiace che siano andati via, ma un anno fa Michele, che fa il poliziotto, è stato trasferito a Bologna e, per un po', hanno provato a vivere a distanza. Poi, quando i suoi superiori gli hanno confermato la sede, con Lorella hanno deciso che non potevano andare avanti a vedersi due giorni ogni quindici, anche per il bambino era una sofferenza, così si sono trasferiti definitivamente.

Bologna è una bellissima città e anche per Tommaso sarà bello e stimolante crescere là. Io vado a trovarli almeno una volta al mese, ma mi mancano un sacco. Quindi, quando l'agenzia mi ha detto che avevano affittato la casa di mio fratello ad un uomo con un figlio, sono stato contento. Solo che negli ultimi tempi ho lavorato un sacco, quindi non ci siamo incrociati prima, se non di sfuggita. Ho fatto orari terribili, ma adesso spero di tornare alla normalità … da domani in poi, il peggio dovrebbe essere passato.»

Mattia scolò la pasta e la condì in un piatto largo e capiente e, visto che il suo interlocutore taceva e lo guardava, si decise a parlare a sua volta, mentre impiattava le porzioni e le spolverizzava di abbondante parmigiano grattugiato: «Sono lo zio di Filippo, per ora. Ho fatto richiesta di adottarlo legalmente quando mia sorella è morta, oramai quasi quattro mesi fa.

Se n'è andata all'improvviso, ma, non avendo un marito né un compagno, ha lasciato scritto presso un notaio che voleva che fossi io a prendermi cura del bambino, se le fosse successo qualcosa: sembrava che se lo sentisse.

Stava facendo la spesa ed è caduta a terra priva di sensi. I presenti hanno chiamato l'ambulanza che è arrivata immediatamente, ma non c'è stato nulla da fare: all'ospedale non hanno potuto soccorrerla, ma solo dichiararne la morte cerebrale e rintracciarmi con il suo cellulare. Siccome era donatrice di organi convinta, ho firmato perché le espiantassero tutto quello che poteva essere utile a qualcun altro e due giorni dopo c'è stato il funerale.

Vivevamo a Milano, lei, Filippo ed io, insieme. Ma qui c'era il nostro cuore, soprattutto il suo. Abbiamo vissuto in Riviera tre anni, quando eravamo bambini, perché mio padre, che fa il diplomatico, era impiegato al Consolato italiano a Nizza, ma mia madre non voleva stare in Francia: diceva che i Francesi hanno la puzza sotto il naso. Poi abbiamo vissuto diversi anni in Cina, nelle Filippine, in Cile, in Marocco, in Arabia Saudita ed infine in Giappone: lui abita ancora là, presso l'ambasciata.

Marta ed io, invece, abbiamo deciso di tornare a vivere in Italia sei anni fa, a Milano dove io lavoravo per una casa editrice e lei in uno studio di assistenza legale.

L'anno scorso ha deciso che, a ventisette anni suonati, rischiava di diventare troppo vecchia per essere mamma e, siccome non aveva un compagno fisso, ha deciso di andare in Spagna per sottoporsi alla fecondazione artificiale e, dopo due mesi, se n'è tornata a Milano con Filippo nella pancia.»

«Doveva essere un tipo ...» azzardò Manny dopo aver inghiottito un boccone di pasta.

«Un tipo, già, bella definizione» esordì Mattia pensieroso, poi si lanciò in una descrizione accorata della propria gemella.

 

_Mattia e Marta, o meglio Marta e Mattia, avevano sempre vissuto in simbiosi. Forse il loro legame indissolubile era stato generato non solo dall'aver condiviso contemporaneamente lo stesso utero e la stessa infanzia, ma dall'aver perso la loro mamma a dieci anni e dall'aver subìto un padre per cui altro non erano stati se non un dovere … dovere da delegare a chiunque capitasse._

_Avevano conosciuto un numero infinito di governanti di diverse nazionalità, erano sopravvissuti ad un numero indicibile di trasferimenti e, alla fine, dopo aver assimilato l'ennesima lingua, le ennesime tradizioni, le ennesime vuote formalità di Stato, avevano deciso di tornare nel loro Paese natio._

_Avevano scelto Milano perché era più semplice trovare lavoro: Mattia conosceva correntemente cinque lingue tra cui il cinese e il giapponese e, la casa editrice per cui lavorava tutt'ora, lo aveva accolto a braccia aperte per tradurre saggi e romanzi da e in quelle lingue._

_L'impiego per Marta era venuto dopo qualche tempo, in un ufficio di assistenza legale pro-bono._

_Lei era una calamita: per le persone, perché era solare, simpatica e piaceva a tutti; per gli animali perché riusciva a socializzare anche con gli uccellini selvatici del parco; per i guai, perché sembrava che se li andasse a cercare con il lanternino._

_Era sempre contro corrente, sempre dalla parte dei più deboli, degli emarginati, dei reietti._

_Quasi tutti erano d'accordo nel sostenere che il suo atteggiamento nei confronti del prossimo fosse ammirevole, tuttavia quasi nessuno lo era altrettanto, quando si trattava di scendere nella quotidianità dei suoi gesti, spesso radicali al limite dell'imbarazzo._

_Morale della favola: Marta non aveva mai avuto grandi storie d'amore e l'unica costante della sua vita era stato Mattia._

_Fisicamente si erano assomigliati molto: entrambi con i capelli neri e lisci, gli occhi verdi, la carnagione molto chiara, magri, slanciati, elastici._

_I capelli di Marta però non si erano incanutiti velocemente come quelli del gemello, lei poi aveva avuto un bel nasino all'insù, come la loro mamma, Mattia invece aveva ereditato il naso dritto e sottile del padre, i suoi zigomi alti e spigolosi, il mento appuntito, mentre il volto della sorella era più dolce, dalle forme gentili. La bocca di entrambi era lineare, circondata da labbra naturalmente rosse, anche se piuttosto sottili, e ornata di denti bianchi e regolari._

_Quando aveva deciso di sottoporsi all'intervento di fecondazione artificiale, la ragazza non aveva chiesto consiglio a nessuno: era una cosa che voleva fare e l'aveva fatta._

_Poi, man mano che sentiva il piccolo crescere dentro di sé, era venuta a più miti consigli: aveva accettato di fare regolari controlli, anche se in Cina le donne partorivano nelle risaie, di prendersi cura di sé, per garantire salute e normalità alla creatura che doveva venire, e di presentarsi davanti ad un notaio, per redigere il proprio testamento._

 

Avevano ormai terminato di mangiare e se ne stavano seduti ai due lati del tavolo, uno di fronte all'altro, a sorseggiare limoncino e ricordi quando Mattia si riscosse «Ti ho sommerso con tutte le mie parole … scusami.»

L'altro, seduto di fronte a lui con i gomiti puntati sul piano del tavolo e il mento forte e quadrato appoggiato alle grandi mani, obiettò: «Sono io che ho intavolato il discorso su tua sorella immaginando che avrebbe fatto scaturire tanti episodi dentro di te. Ti ho seguito volentieri e, ascoltandoti, non posso che rammaricarmi di non averla conosciuta. Non mi hai annoiato, non ti preoccupare.»

«Forse avevo davvero bisogno di tirar fuori tutte queste cose con qualcuno e, povero te, sei capitato al momento sbagliato» i suoi zigomi spigolosi si colorirono un poco d'imbarazzo rendendosi conto dell'ora che si era fatta «ti ho praticamente sequestrato: sono quasi le due.»

Manny si riscosse tirandosi in piedi e facendo quasi cadere la sedia «Oh miseria! Hanno ragione a chiamarmi Manny» e arrossì impacciato «… ora però devo proprio scappare: domattina devo andare al lavoro. Scusami, ci vediamo e se hai bisogno, ricorda: basta che bussi alla porta della cameretta. Grazie della cena, sono stato bene ...»

«Grazie a te per l'aiuto e per la compagnia».


	2. Capitolo 2

Il bambino dormì tutto il resto della notte. Verso le quattro, Mattia si alzò ed andò a sostituire l'anello ormai caldo con il gemello appena uscito dalla ghiacciaia. Il piccolo lo accettò con un mugugnetto grato, senza neppure aprire gli occhi.

Così l'uomo poté tornare a dormire ancora un paio d'ore, poi si alzò e lavorò finché la voce del nipotino non si fece sentire, fresca e risoluta come un richiamo.

«Ciao, cucciolo. Ti sei svegliato finalmente!» Lo apostrofò l'adulto sollevandolo tra le braccia. Poi, avvicinando il viso al pancino rotondo, arricciò il naso dicendo «Qui qualcuno ha prodotto!» e ridendo lo portò immediatamente in bagno, gli tolse il pannolino, lo lavò per bene e lo rivestì con indumenti puliti e asciutti.

«Ora facciamo la pappa.» Lo avvisò sedendolo nel seggiolone e afferrando il succhiotto pieno di latte e biscotti dallo scalda-biberon. Il bambino allungò il più possibile le braccine per afferrare il contenitore ed attirarlo verso la propria bocca, già aperta nell'attesa, con un versetto di aspettativa. «Ma allora questa è proprio fame!» Commentò Mattia sorridendo ed aiutandolo a infilare la tettarella di gomma naturale tra le labbra dischiuse.

Fortunatamente farlo mangiare non era mai stato un problema ed il figlio della sua gemella era proprio un bel bambino, paffutello e sano. Quel piccolo contrattempo dei denti si sarebbe risolto a breve e tutto sarebbe tornato tranquillo come prima, pensò l'uomo fiducioso, ascoltando il lieve rumore compatto del suggere del piccolo. In più avrebbero guadagnato un ottimo vicino di casa e chissà … forse un buon amico.

In poco tempo il biberon fu vuoto e Filippo soddisfatto. Intanto si erano fatte quasi le nove.

Mattia decise di spalancare tutte le finestre al bel sole, abbassare tutte le zanzariere a scanso di brutte sorprese con le ali, e di andare a fare due passi.

I raggi caldi e l'aria pulita del mattino estivo avrebbero reso la casa più sana e li avrebbero aiutati a restare di buon umore tra le fronde ombrose del parco.

Per le strade non c'era ancora molto traffico: la gente del luogo era già al lavoro, come Manny, e la gran parte dei turisti non era ancora scesa a frotte verso la spiaggia. La bolgia cominciava alle dieci e non finiva fino alle sei del pomeriggio.

La sera il sole impigriva fin quasi alle ventuno, sul promontorio all'orizzonte, e le giornate erano lunghissime e sempre terse.

Avrebbero fatto un giro e per le dieci e mezzo, prima che arrivasse la canicola, sarebbero stati a casa. Intanto Luisa, la signora che si occupava del loro appartamento e della loro biancheria per alcune ore a giorni alterni, aveva sicuramente già compiuto il suo piccolo miracolo quotidiano e, al loro ritorno, avrebbero trovato stanze linde e panni puliti, così Filippo avrebbe fatto il suo bel sonnellino e Mattia avrebbe lavorato ancora un po'.

 

Stava traducendo dal giapponese la biografia di un famoso poeta e scrittore, morto alla fine degli anni ottanta, gay dichiarato, oggetto sia in vita che dopo la morte di una pesante critica e, spesso, di un'ingiustificata censura.

La vita di un omosessuale e la sua “uscita allo scoperto” erano spesso costellate di immense difficoltà, circondate da pregiudizi, ignoranza e persino violenza, sia fisica che psicologica. Mattia stesso l'aveva provato sulla propria pelle.

 

_L'ambasciatore non era mai stato molto attento alle necessità dei figli, si era curato solo di assumere qualcuno che, in qualche modo, glieli togliesse dai piedi. Li aveva rimorchiati al proprio seguito in ogni destinazione in cui lo aveva inviato la carriera, senza porsi domanda alcuna in proposito a quali potessero essere i loro bisogni o le loro aspettative, né cosa per loro avrebbe implicato un nuovo spostamento, in ragione di difficoltà e disagio, sia fisici che affettivi._

_Avevano quasi sedici anni, quando dal Marocco si erano trasferiti in Arabia Saudita. Marta e Mattia non erano mai riusciti a vivere in un posto abbastanza a lungo per formarsi una cerchia di amici, veri compagni di scuola e abitudini comportamentali, e ciò li legava insieme a doppio filo. In più, l'incertezza di quanto sarebbe durato il nuovo soggiorno, li induceva a provare sempre meno ad instaurare rapporti con chiunque, anche riguardo allo stesso personale di servizio che era a loro contatto ogni giorno. Era obiettivamente difficile ogni volta dire addio a bambinaie, cuoche, maggiordomi e giardinieri, con la certezza matematica di non rivederli mai più._

_Dopo un paio di mesi Marta aveva cominciato ad ambientarsi nel liceo, c'erano anche alcuni ragazzi dell'ultimo anno che le facevano il filo, malgrado fosse “la strana ragazza nuova”. Il suo carattere solare e gioviale, la sua costante propensione ad accettare tutti, la sua apertura verso il nuovo, facevano sì che lei fosse sempre la prima a “colonizzare”, anche con tutti i limiti imposti dalla ormai radicata cautela, le nuove terre._

_Mattia, invece, era sempre andato a traino: era più diffidente e lento ad accettare i cambiamenti._

_Quando, durante un ricevimento ufficiale in ambasciata, un giovane diplomatico del luogo, dagli intensi occhi scuri, si era molto interessato a lui ed aveva cercato di coinvolgerlo per tutta la sera, lui si era sentito immediatamente braccato. Poi, lentamente, constatando l'assiduità con cui l'uomo lo aveva chiamato nei giorni successivi, andandolo a prendere all'uscita da scuola con la sua bellissima fuori serie, portandolo al Country Club a giocare a tennis, invitandolo la sera in discoteca, aveva iniziato a fidarsi di lui._

_Suo malgrado, il giovane uomo, percependo l'iniziale ritrosia di Mattia e accorgendosi del legame strettissimo che lo legava alla gemella, aveva coinvolto anche Marta nelle loro uscite, per poi iniziare progressivamente a disfarsene, man mano che il ragazzo diventava più malleabile ed autonomo._

_In tutte quelle manovre, il padre dei ragazzi non era minimamente intervenuto._

_Una sera in cui Marta aveva un appuntamento con uno dei suoi giovani spasimanti, Khairy -così si chiamava il diplomatico orientale- convinse Mattia ad uscire da solo con lui per andare al cinema._

_Con la scusa di chiarirgli alcuni modi di dire nella nuova lingua, ancora un po' ostica per il ragazzo, gli si era avvicinato sempre più, nel buio della sala di proiezione, fino a passargli un braccio intorno alle spalle._

_I loro visi erano vicinissimi e Mattia poteva sentire intorno a sé il profumo elegante, ma persistente, dell'arabo, notarne il profilo deciso ed essere soggiogato dalla sua bellezza selvaggia._

“ _Perché mi sento così?” Si era chiesto restando immobile nella propria poltrona, incapace di allontanarsi dal calore intossicante che permeava dal braccio che lo cingeva._

_Gli attori della pellicola avevano pronunciato una frase -che tradotta letteralmente non aveva alcun significato- e la sala era scoppiata in una risata fragorosa, così il ragazzo si era rivolto all'orientale per avere una spiegazione. Questi aveva avvicinato le labbra al suo orecchio e sussurrato alcune parole, di cui Mattia non aveva percepito il senso, ma solo il brivido prepotente che gli aveva percorso tutta la spina dorsale, fino a riversarsi in un'erezione improvvisa tra le sue gambe._

_«Cosa?» Aveva chiesto a voce un po' troppo alta, sconvolto da quella sensazione imbarazzante._

_«Sch, piccolo Mattia, non devi parlare così forte, o ci manderanno via dalla sala» lo aveva ammonito sorridendo Khairy, sempre bisbigliando nel suo orecchio. Stavolta però, al fiato caldo accanto al suo padiglione, aveva aggiunto la punta della lingua che aveva sfiorato maliziosa il lobo morbido del ragazzo, strappandogli un sospiro muto._

_Le sensazioni sconvolgenti che l'uomo gli stava dando, non le aveva mai provate, neppure con le ragazze che gli si erano strusciate addosso con ogni scusa, durante l'ultima gita scolastica. Aveva anche tentato di accettare le avance di qualcuna di loro, ma il risultato era stato assai deludente. Nulla a che vedere con ciò che stava provando al momento, grazie ad un semplice sussurro dell'uomo che gli stava seduto accanto._

_Alla fine del film, erano usciti dal cinema ed erano andati a mangiare in un ristorante magrebino dove servivano il cuscus vegetariano._

_Khairy non aveva mai lasciato i suoi occhi con il proprio sguardo d'ossidiana, soprattutto quando, con la scusa di fargli assaggiare un sapore particolare, lo aveva imboccato con le proprie mani._

_Era estremamente sensuale ricevere il cibo dalle dita lunghe e curate dell'uomo e Mattia si era sentito bombardato da una miriade di sensazioni nuove ed eccitanti._

_La pressione costante dei calzoni al bassoventre lo stava distruggendo, quindi accolse con sollievo la decisione del compagno di fermare l'auto in un posto isolato, lungo la strada che lo avrebbe riportato a casa._

_La notte era limpida e le stelle sembravano fiaccole che bucavano il velluto nero del cielo. Non c'era luna. Una volta fermata l'auto, Khairy aveva allontanato il proprio sedile il più possibile dal volante e si era girato sul fianco per guardare dritto in viso il ragazzo. Questi aveva imitato la sua manovra e si erano trovati faccia a faccia nel comodo abitacolo dell'elegante auto di marca occidentale._

_«Sei così bello, e così innocente ...» aveva sussurrato l'arabo, anche se, in quel posto così appartato, nessun altro, oltre al suo ospite, avrebbe comunque potuto sentirlo._

_La sua voce roca aveva avuto l'effetto di un soffio sul fuoco appena acceso ed aveva fatto divampare l'incendio nel corpo del più giovane. Mattia aveva allungato una mano verso il compagno e ne aveva sfiorato le labbra turgide e sensuali._

_Era stato come un richiamo, un tacito invito, e il dolce nettare della conquista aveva acuito ulteriormente i sensi dell'arabo che lo aveva attirato a sé e lo aveva baciato sulle labbra, prima dolcemente, poi via via in modo più provocante, fino a fargli scorrere veloce il sangue nelle vene e battere furiosamente il cuore._

_Mattia era schiavo di quella bocca, tumida, morbida, umida della sua e della propria saliva; di quelle dita esperte, sapienti, vellutate al contatto con le sue parti più intime; di quegli occhi profondi, sensuali, vividi che non lasciavano mai il suo sguardo._

_Prigioniero consenziente di tutte quelle sensazioni meravigliose di labbra, mani e pelle contro la sua stessa pelle -mai sfiorata, toccata, annusata, violata in quel modo da nessun altro prima di allora- si era lasciato andare a mugolii, sospiri ed esclamazioni che non avevano fatto altro che amplificare i sensi già all'erta di Khairy. Questi era come un ghepardo in caccia: attento a qualsiasi reazione, pronto a modificare qualunque gesto che dovesse, in qualche modo, anche solo intimorire il giovane compagno inesperto –e per questo ancora più stimolante-, in attesa dell'esplosione del suo piacere per poter riscuotere il proprio._

_Dopo avergli provocato un orgasmo accecante lo aveva cullato tra le braccia e, pian piano, aveva finito di spogliarlo, fino ad averlo completamente nudo e nuovamente fremente fra le mani. -Beata l'adolescenza e la sua capacità di ripresa così repentina!-_

_Ormai ebbro del piacere appena raggiunto e bramoso di riceverne altro, costantemente stimolato dal tocco sapiente di Khairy, Mattia aveva protestato appena quando un dito, sapientemente lubrificato, aveva premuto sul suo più recondito accesso e lo aveva violato lentamente e, altrettanto lentamente, si era inoltrato in lui, muovendosi piano alla ricerca di chissà cosa … finché una fitta di piacere abbagliante non aveva superato di gran lunga il disagio di quell'intrusione. Dalle sue labbra era fuoriuscito un mugolio bisognoso._

_La bocca dell'arabo era scivolata presto sulla sua, mentre le dita dentro di lui erano diventate due, si erano mosse abili, avevano rilassato, allargato e, ogni tanto, sfiorato ancora quel punto segreto; poi tre e, alla fine si erano ritratte, strappandogli un gemito disapprovante._

_«Mi vuoi?» Aveva domandato l'uomo in un sussurro roco._

_«Sì» era stata la pronta risposta del ragazzo._

_Mentre il sesso turgido di Khairy entrava lentamente in lui, Mattia si era sentito quasi soffocare dal dolore, ma, premurosa, la mano dell'altro era accorsa al suo membro a sollecitarlo, a dargli piacere, a fargli apprezzare anche quell'intermezzo doloroso, che presto era mutato in godimento puro, quando era riuscito a strusciare di nuovo la propria asta sulla prostata del ragazzo che, doppiamente stimolato, aveva preso un profondo respiro e si era concesso completamente, aprendosi per lui, inarcando la schiena ed andando incontro al bacino del compagno ed alla sua mano._

_L'uomo aveva urlato di piacere, mordendo il freno e le proprie labbra per non lasciarsi andare e per condurre il giovane compagno all'orgasmo, prima di prendersi la propria parte di bruciante soddisfazione._

_Dopo l'amplesso, ritrovata la calma in forma di spossatezza soddisfatta, Khairy aveva stretto Mattia tra le braccia, lo aveva coccolato e vezzeggiato, gli aveva sussurrato parole dolci, anche se prive di senso per lui, perché pronunciate in uno stretto dialetto berbero._

_Alla fine lo aveva aiutato a ricomporsi e lo aveva accompagnato a casa._

_Nei giorni successivi il diplomatico arabo si era attardato spesso in ambasciata, sempre in compagnia del ragazzo; erano diventati talmente sventati ed imprudenti, che una sera l'ambasciatore li aveva sorpresi a salutarsi con un bacio, ben poco casto, proprio nel vestibolo._

_L'uomo non aveva reagito immediatamente, e aveva salutato l'altro diplomatico, tenendo aperta la porta per lui, perché potesse uscire._

_Dopo alcuni minuti, sicuro che l'ospite non fosse più a portata d'udito, aveva afferrato il figlio per un orecchio e gli aveva sibilato «Cosa stavi facendo con quel pervertito? Sei anche tu uno di “loro”?» L'ultima parola era stata pronunciata come stesse ad indicare una razza inferiore «Lo dicevo a tua madre che non era il caso di darvi un'educazione così permissiva … ed ecco i risultati! Ci sarebbe voluta l'accademia militare per te! Ti avrebbero tolto tutti i grilli dalla testa! E invece lei è morta e a me tocca vedere queste schifezze!» Lo mollò e sembrava che avesse quasi schifo di averlo toccato._

_Ne era seguita una scenata orribile._

_Richiamata dalle urla, era arrivata anche Marta, coinvolta immediatamente nell'acceso diverbio in quanto, pur essendo informata di quanto stesse succedendo, non ne aveva in alcun modo fatto cenno al padre._

_«Tuo fratello si fa scopare, come una cagna in calore, da quello sporco arabo e tu non mi dici nulla?» Le aveva mollato un manrovescio sulla bocca, spaccandole un labbro e facendole perdere l'equilibrio._

_«Non toccarla!» Aveva ringhiato allora Mattia parandosi tra loro «Ce l'hai con me, no? Lei non c'entra nulla. Non toccarla mai più, o potrei ucciderti!»_

_«Piccolo, schifoso, finocchio!» lo aveva appellato suo padre, livido di rabbia «Tu pensi di potermi dire ciò che posso o non posso fare?» E gli aveva sferrato un pugno in piena faccia, tagliandogli lo zigomo con l'anello che portava alla mano destra, da sempre._

_«Bastardo!» Urlò Marta, avventandoglisi contro «Omofobo bastardo! Come ha potuto la mamma sposare un essere abietto come te?»_

_«Vostra madre era solo una puttana, abile a sembrare una signora, ma pur sempre una puttana!» Terminò l'uomo con voce fredda come il ghiaccio, poi, rivolto a Mattia sentenziò «Da questo istante quell'uomo è bandito dall'ambasciata, tu non lo vedrai più, non gli telefonerai, non gli scriverai nessun tipo di messaggio, ti farai passare queste manie da frocetto e uscirai con la ragazza che ti troverò ...» mentre si allontanava, continuò a parlare quasi tra sé «la figlia dell'ambasciatore inglese è proprio una bellezza: servirà allo scopo.»_


	3. Capitolo 3

I dentini di Filippo crearono più grattacapi di quanto Mattia ipotizzasse in principio.

I quattro giorni immediatamente successivi al primo episodio di sofferenza del bambino, trascorsero senza grandi drammi, poi ricominciò tutto d'accapo. La notte del quinto giorno, infatti, la passarono quasi completamente in bianco, sia il bambino, che mugugnava di continuo malgrado il gel e gli anelli ghiacciati, che lo zio che lo accudiva incessantemente.

La giornata che venne appresso si trascinò anche peggio, senza tregua alcuna per entrambi, ed il giovane traduttore era ormai al limite dello sfinimento quando, verso le venti, qualcuno suonò alla porta.

Andò ad aprire, decisamente provato da quel _tour de force,_ e non si stupì troppo quando trovò sull'uscio il vicino conosciuto di recente.

«Mamma mia, che faccia ti ritrovi!» Esordì Manny ghignando un po' sotto i baffi che non aveva.

«Sei proprio la consolazione fatta persona.» lo apostrofò il padrone di casa nervoso, poi si fece di lato per lasciarlo entrare «Vieni pure, ma non aspettarti gran ché: oggi è una giornata così.»

L'ingegnere si fece avanti e vide il piccolo Filippo frignante seduto sul seggiolone. Sul lavello il biberon era quasi pronto: mancava solo la tettarella.

Si avvicinò al rubinetto e si lavò per bene le mani, utilizzando il detersivo per i piatti che faceva bella mostra di sé sul ripiano, poi le asciugò in un canovaccio pulito, appeso lì vicino, quindi avvitò la ghiera sul biberon.

Mattia, malgrado la stanchezza che gli inibiva parecchio la concentrazione, lo guardò sbalordito nel constatare con quanta familiarità si muovesse in quella casa.

«Adesso noi facciamo una pappa saporita, vero piccolo?» Esordì l'ospite prendendo il bimbo in braccio e togliendogli il pugnetto dalla bocca. «Ora fai il bravo perché Manny è il dispensatore di biberon più veloce del West, lo sai? Il mio nipotino, quando era cucciolo come te, voleva sempre che fossi io a dargli da mangiare.»

Il bimbo, forse sorpreso o impressionato dalla flemma del nuovo venuto e da tutte quelle parole pronunciate in modo rassicurante e rilassato, rincuorato dalle sue braccia forti e sapienti, smise di frignare e osservò interessato tutti i suoi movimenti.

«Cosa vorresti fare?» Gli domandò allora Mattia a mezza voce.

«Io propino il biberon a tuo nipote -che tra l'altro mi sembra sufficientemente entusiasta della novità– e tu vai a infilarti sotto la doccia e rimani almeno un quarto d'ora sotto il getto caldo dell'idromassaggio. Ti lavi per bene, ti asciughi i capelli e ti infili un bel pigiama. Quando tornerai qui ci sarà pronta la cena: mangerai un boccone e andrai a dormire. Io tornerò ai miei progetti e ci vedremo domani.»

Manny sciorinò con calma tutte quelle spiegazioni, continuando a tenere Filippo in braccio e guardando l'amico con un sorriso incoraggiante.

«Puzzo così tanto da accorgertene dal tuo appartamento?» Si risentì il padrone di casa.

«Non puzzi» lo rassicurò l'amico «e so che hai avuto una giornata terribile dalla signora Teresa -non si sa come quella donna sia sempre molto ben informata sui fatti di tutti- così, appena tornato dal lavoro, sono venuto a vedere come te la stessi cavando con questo piccolo monello.»

«È venuta su un paio di volte oggi: una volta con la posta e quella successiva con un sonaglino per lui. Ha verificato di persona, stavolta. Si è offerta di darmi una mano, ma non me la sono sentita di accettare: lei ha già il suo da fare in portineria» Spiegò Mattia in un sospiro stanco.

«Vai» lo spronò l'ingegnere «a lui ci penso io. Non preoccuparti: quando uscirai dal bagno saremo ancora qui, tutti e due.» Poi, percependo ancora la sua ansia latente, gli spiegò «Siete entrambi provati e questa è una situazione che si autoalimenta: tu sei stanco e nervoso, lui lo percepisce e, anche se ormai il dolore è quasi passato e sta meglio, si sente agitato perché tu per primo hai i nervi a fior di pelle, e tu sei distrutto e non riesci a riposare neppure la mente, perché lui continua a frignare.»

Intanto Filippo aveva quasi finito di succhiare il latte dal biberon e sembrava decisamente più rilassato, tra le braccia di Manny.

Mattia finalmente capitolò e, grato all'amico per l'intervento insperato, si diresse verso la propria stanza per recuperare gli indumenti puliti che gli erano necessari.

Quando passò nuovamente davanti alla cucina, notò che il succhiotto ormai vuoto era stato abbandonato sul lavello e il vicino di casa passeggiava lentamente avanti e indietro con il bimbo in braccio. Il silenzio era increspato solo dal ritmo lento dei lunghi passi dell'uomo, segno che Filippo, se ancora fosse sveglio, stesse comunque per addormentarsi.

Rinfrancato da quella visione, si infilò nella stanza da bagno, aprì il miscelatore della doccia e lasciò scorrere l'acqua, finché non arrivò ad una temperatura confortevole, quindi si spogliò velocemente e vi si ficcò sotto, sospirando di piacere.

Appoggiò i palmi aperti alle piastrelle fredde e lasciò che il getto caldo gli sciogliesse i muscoli ed i nervi tesi della cervicale e poi giù, giù, lungo tutta la schiena. Non sapeva come avrebbe potuto ringraziare Manny per l'appoggio provvidenziale …

Manny … sembrava proprio che sapesse arrivare sempre al momento giusto.

Rimase a pensare alla figura allampanata, magra, ma non scheletrica, del proprio vicino di casa e percepì un sorriso rilassato fiorire sulle proprie labbra. Ci voleva proprio di trovare una persona così buona e disponibile: un po' di fortuna, una volta tanto, per interrompere la scia di tristezza che la scomparsa di sua madre aveva trascinato con sé fino a culminare con la fine di Marta.

 

Come promesso dall'ingegnere, quando uscì dal bagno trovò il nipote addormentato sulla sdraietta e l'adulto alle prese con lo scolapasta.

«Pasta, aglio, olio e peperoncino, ti va?» Gli domandò sottovoce quest'ultimo, senza girarsi a guardarlo per evitare di bruciarsi con l'acqua bollente.

«Benissimo, è un po' che non la mangio» approvò sorridendo rilassato, anche se molto stanco.

«Merda!» Sibilò Manny facendo sbattere rumorosamente le stoviglie, poi tutto rosso per l'imbarazzo si voltò a guardare nipote e zio: il primo continuava a dormire della grossa, esausto com'era povero piccolo, il secondo lottava strenuamente con se stesso per evitare di scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.

Il soprannome si stava rivelando azzeccato.

Con cautela Mattia prese Filippo tra le braccia e lo portò nella sua stanzetta, lo distese nel lettino e il piccolo non si accorse neppure del cambiamento, continuando a ronfare pacifico.

Fermandosi un minuto a guardare quel batuffolo tenero, coperto dal lenzuolino azzurro, il padrone di casa pensò ancora a quanto prezioso si stesse rivelando il vicino.

Era piacevole averlo accanto, era forte, tranquillo e portava pace con sé, malgrado gli sporadici episodi di goffaggine. Non era bellissimo, ma aveva un sorriso splendido, i suoi occhi ambrati, a volte, sembravano d'oro e le sue mani, grandi come badili, davano un'idea di sicurezza, di fiducia.

Aveva le spalle larghe … Marta sosteneva che le persone con le spalle larghe fossero affidabili; le sarebbe piaciuto Germano … Manny.

Sorridendo di quei pensieri -i primi positivi nelle ultime ventiquattrore- tornò in cucina e trovò i piatti in tavola, una pirofila piena di spaghetti disseminati di piccolissimi coriandoli rossi che, sapeva già, gli avrebbero mandato la bocca a fuoco, e un pacchetto tutto infiocchettato, grande come il libro “Il Signore degli Anelli” in edizione rilegata.

«Veloce che si fredda!» lo accolse l'ingegnere con un sorriso che da solo avrebbe scaldato il Polo Nord.

Sedettero uno di fronte all'altro.

«Uhuh! Quanto brucia!» Esclamò Mattia, dopo aver ingoiato il primo boccone, cercando di riempirsi il bicchiere d'acqua.

«Con l'acqua è peggio» lo avvertì il commensale «bevi un po' di birra.»

«Da dove spunta?»

«Da casa mia.»

«Come questo pacchetto tutto nastri?»

«Già, quello è il mio cibo per l'anima … te ne cedo volentieri la metà, perché mi sa che stasera ne hai più bisogno tu di me.»

Il padrone di casa restò un po' stupito, ma non domandò altro, si tuffò nel bicchiere coperto di schiuma per spegnere, anche se solo temporaneamente, l'incendio nella propria bocca.

Terminato il primo, Manny sparecchiò e tornò a tavola con un paio di piattini da dolce e altrettanti cucchiaini, nonché un coltello a lama larga.

«Hai intenzioni bellicose» ridacchiò Mattia.

L'altro, sempre in silenzio, disfò il pacchetto e rivelò un superbo trancio rettangolare di Sacher, scurissima e profumatissima.

«Il cioccolato è il cibo per l'anima» spiegò quindi «scuro, morbido, dolce, ma non troppo, è come se ti accarezzasse la bocca … e finisce tutto in endorfine» terminò di spiegare passandogli un piattino quasi colmo di dolce.

«Non posso mangiarla tutta: mi verrà un accidente» fece finta di brontolare il padrone di casa.

«Zitto e mastica, gustala bene, _goditela_. È la cosa “più buona” che c'è -anche se _più buono_ non si dice-, vedrai che ti sentirai meglio … E se proprio non riuscissi a finirla, ci penserò io» aggiunse ridendo.

Finito anche il dolce, Manny si offrì di lavare i piatti, ma a scanso di svegliare tutte le anime dell'aldilà con qualche bicchiere in frantumi, Mattia lo invitò a star seduto, che l'indomani mattina ci avrebbe pensato Luisa.

«Stasera doveva esserci un film in TV, mettiti comodo che magari riusciamo a vederne ancora la fine» propose Mattia che, malgrado la stanchezza, non aveva voglia di veder andar via il nuovo amico.

«Che generi ti piacciono?» Domandò questi sistemandosi sul divano. Poi si spostò a disagio e provò a cambiare posizione.

«Mi dispiace» iniziò a spiegare il padrone di casa un po' contrito parlando del sofà «è terribile: esteticamente è piacevole, ma è la cosa più scomoda che esista al mondo: devo decidermi a sostituirlo, anche se è nuovo di fabbrica» mugugnò sedendosi accanto all'altro e afferrando il telecomando.

«È indescrivibile … un raro strumento di tortura» ridacchiò l'ingegnere. Poi si lasciò andare allo schienale e riuscì un pochino a rilassarsi. «Io amo smodatamente tutto il genere fantasy, dai cult come Guerre Stellari e Star Trek, ai nuovi Tranformers, Avatar, poi i film di avventura come Indiana Jones, Il Signore degli Anelli e via così;» si fermò a studiare l'espressione del proprio ospite «patetico alla mia età, vero? Li guardo con mio nipote e ci divertiamo un sacco …»

Mattia sorrise «È bello che tu riesca a divertirti davvero con lui, non fa di te una persona patetica, ma un uomo che non ha ucciso il ragazzino che ha dentro di sé, solo per dare agli altri l'idea di essere serio, posato, affidabile.»

«Oh, non fa per me: io ci ho rinunciato già da molto a riscuotere l'approvazione degli altri» sbuffò l'ingegnere. «E tu? Non mi hai risposto, cosa ti piace?»

«Beh, vediamo. Sono un appassionato del genere Western, mi piacciono i grandi classici di John Ford e i film di Sergio Leone … poi qualche fantasy, ma solo se fatto molto bene, e i film in cartoni animati. Odio i film tratti dai libri, perché non soddisfano mai le mie aspettative. Come vedi, anch'io sono un po' infantile.»

Il film era in una scena cruciale ed entrambi rivolsero alla TV la loro attenzione. Dopo un quarto d'ora che stavano in silenzio, intervenne lo stacco pubblicitario e Manny si voltò verso l'amico per commentare, ma lo trovò addormentato.

Pensò che, se quel divano infernale non fosse stato così scomodo, avrebbe potuto aiutarlo ad allungarsi, coprirlo con qualcosa ed andarsene senza disturbarlo, ma l'indomani mattina sarebbe stato tutto un dolore alla spina dorsale … e forse anche altrove; quindi, con garbo, ma con fermezza, lo indusse a svegliarsi. «Mattia … io vado a casa: è tardi e tu sei stanco» lo scrollò debolmente «Mattia.» Il padrone di casa uscì con difficoltà da quel sonno così profondo.

«Scusami …» iniziò mortificato, non appena ricominciò a connettere e si rese conto di aver trascurato il proprio ospite.

«Sei stanco da morire, è comprensibile» lo tranquillizzò l'altro «ora vattene a letto e ci vediamo domani, d'accordo?»

«D'accordo.»

Manny controllò di non aver dimenticato qualcosa in giro per la casa e poi tornò al proprio appartamento lasciando Mattia stanco, rilassato e pronto per il bel sonno, che da tempo non riusciva a farsi.


	4. Capitolo 4

E quasi senza che se ne rendessero conto, trascorsero un paio di mesi. Mattia e Manny, erano diventati ormai buoni amici. Si vedevano quasi tutti i giorni, magari anche solo per un caffè o un aperitivo, in qualche occasione per mangiare un boccone assieme.

A volte, sentendo un rumore nell'appartamento accanto, lo zio ridacchiava parlando col nipote «Senti? Questo è Manny, chissà cos'ha combinato stavolta ...» e, senza accorgersene, aveva preso l'abitudine di tenere in casa una tavoletta di cioccolato fondente.

 

Era tutto pronto per uscire: le chiavi di casa in una mano, il portafogli nella tasca dei jeans, la borsa con tutte le cose di Filippo già a tracolla, il passeggino, invece, glielo custodiva la signora Teresa in portineria; non restava che prendere il bambino in braccio e andare.

Il parco al mattino era bellissimo, in quell'inizio d'autunno, perché non era affollato.

La notte prima aveva tirato un vento che sembrava si portasse via tutto, così ora l'aria era tersa e quasi fresca, la giornata era bellissima, il cielo di un azzurro irreale e Mattia si preparava ad una rilassante passeggiata con il proprio nipotino. Si erano svegliati molto presto e tanto valeva approfittarne.

Al ritorno si sarebbero fermati a fare la spesa: voleva preparare qualcosa di particolare per cena e invitare Manny, se fosse stato libero.

Mentalmente scorreva il contenuto dei pensili e appuntava le cose da comprare.

L'ascensore non arrivava, quindi Mattia decise di scendere per le scale: non sarebbe stato un dramma. La risalita con le borse piene di cibarie, invece, avrebbe potuto essere molto più faticosa, per di più con Filippo in braccio: non restava che sperare che non ci fossero guasti all'impianto.

La signora Teresa era già in portineria e li accolse con un gran sorriso «Eccolo il passeggino di questo bambino bellissimo» prese in braccio Filippo mentre lo zio apriva l'arnese, che chiuso era poco più ingombrante di un ombrello … con le ruote «ora dove ve ne andate di bello? Al parco a veder correre i cani? Ma sa che il signor Gaspari, quello del quarto piano, tutte le mattine porta Rex, il suo coker, a correre al parco? Non sgarra un giorno …»

L'uomo non le diede corda perché sapeva che, in tutta la sua bontà, Teresa amava parlare e attaccava certi bottoni … quindi la salutò, cortese, ma incorruttibile, e uscì con il bimbo già accomodato sul seggiolino.

Avvertì un rumore che si avvicinava velocemente e diventava più intenso, come un frullio, poi il sole si oscurò per un attimo ed uno stormo di uccelli, diverse centinaia sicuramente, passarono in formazione diretti a est. Mattia li guardò stranito: non aveva mai visto stormi così numerosi.

L'aria era abbastanza fresca e Mattia pensò che, se mentre camminavano Filippo si fosse addormentato, avrebbe potuto fermarsi a leggere qualche pagina del libro acquistato tempo prima in una bancarella sulla passeggiata a mare, iniziato e mai finito.

Come previsto, il piccolo si appisolò e il giovane fermò il passeggino alla mezz'ombra di un paio di alberi, coprì il nipote con il giacchino che gli aveva tolto quando erano al sole e sedette sulla panchina per godersi, leggendo, la pace di quel posto paradisiaco.

Era intento nella lettura da diversi minuti, quando un bell'uomo sulla trentina, fisico asciutto, capelli neri e occhi neri, si fermò lì accanto a riprendere fiato dalla corsa.

Mattia sollevò appena lo sguardo e lo incrociò con quello del bel tenebroso che gli sorrise. Allora sorrise di rimando, più per educazione che per altro; non gli piaceva il genere di uomo che faceva jogging al solo scopo di rimorchiare qualcuno durante il tragitto.

«Sai dirmi che ora è?» Domandò lo sconosciuto avvicinandosi.

Mattia lo guardò serio e fece «Sch!» indicando il bambino addormentato.

Allora l'altro si coprì le labbra con una mano, contento di aver trovato una scusa per avvicinarglisi ancora di più «Sai l'ora?» ripeté quindi sottovoce.

«Sono le nove e dieci» ribatté l'altro laconico, ricominciando a leggere, ma il nuovo venuto non si diede per vinto.

«Che bel bimbo» sussurrò avvicinandosi a Filippo, ma puntando sempre lo zio «è tuo?»

«Sì» fu la risposta lapidaria, senza che gli occhi si sollevassero dalle pagine.

Lo sconosciuto fece un po' di stretching sul posto e soffiando per lo sforzo buttò là «Che fai stasera?»

«Sto a casa» reazioni secche, quasi scostanti, ma lo sportivo sembrava non capire.

«Potresti venire a cena con me, per lui ci sono le baby-sitter. Se vuoi posso consigliartene un paio davvero bravissime» insistette l'uomo.

«Nah!»

Lo sconosciuto mugugnò, quasi tra sé «Il mio gay-radar non funziona più.»

Mattia sollevò finalmente lo sguardo sull'uomo lì accanto, poi scandì in un sussurro caustico «Il tuo gay-radar funziona benissimo, ma io non-sono-interessato.»

Gli occhi neri, dall'espressione più allibita che il giovane ricordasse di aver mai visto, si abbassarono immediatamente e il loro proprietario prese repentinamente il largo.

Mattia si chinò a controllare il nipote, a coprirlo meglio «Finalmente!» soffiò sollevato e quindi riprese la quieta lettura.

 

Prima che Filippo si svegliasse dal pisolino, Mattia si incamminò per il ritorno. Fece la spesa nel solito piccolo supermercato all'angolo e caricò le borse sul retro del passeggino. Intanto il bimbo si svegliò e cominciò ad essere un tantino insofferente: probabilmente iniziava a sentire la fame e necessitava di essere cambiato.

L'uomo allungò il passo parlando con il nipote e tentando di distrarlo con un paio di giochini portati apposta nella borsa, ma non ottenne nessun risultato, allora sfilò le chiavi dalla tasca: erano l'ultima spiaggia. Filippo infatti sembrava stregato dal tintinnio che i pezzi di metallo lucido producevano scontrandosi uno con l'altro e, anche quella volta, sortirono l'effetto desiderato.

Quando arrivarono nell'androne, la signora Teresa era occupata a parlare con due uomini in tuta da meccanico.

«Non penserete di lasciarci così, tutto il giorno senza ascensore?»

I due si schermirono allargando le braccia «Dobbiamo recuperare il pezzo per poterlo cambiare e più ci tiene qui, più tempo resterà fuori servizio» sentenziò il più vecchio.

«Va bene, va bene! Ma fate il più presto possibile perché ci sono persone con bambini piccoli, in questo palazzo, anziani ed anche un disabile: l'ascensore serve a molti!» Terminò la donna seccata per il trattamento ricevuto.

I due si allontanarono e Mattia le porse il passeggino da riporre in guardiola.

«Mi par di capire che devo farmela a piedi» iniziò.

«Mi dispiace, davvero tanto. Se vuole andare su con le borse, io Filippo lo tengo qui, tanto che lei ritorna» gli propose disponibile la donna.

«In fondo sono solo due piani» stava dicendo il giovane, quando una coppia entrò nell'atrio della palazzina.

«Buongiorno signora Natta, signor Natta» li salutò Teresa «siete venuti a trovare Germano? Ma questa non è ora di essere a casa per lui.»

Erano evidentemente i genitori del suo vicino e Mattia li guardò un po' incuriosito. Intanto la donna gli sorrise e guardò con affetto il bimbo che teneva tra le braccia.

Erano sulla sessantina, lui slanciato come il figlio, lei non molto alta ed un po' arrotondata dall'età, ma ancora una bella signora; gente senza pretese, dal colorito sano e dagli occhi attenti.

«Oh, che maleducata che sono» intervenne allora la portinaia «questo è il dottor Banti, l'inquilino di vostro figlio Michele. Loro sono la madre ed il padre dell'ingegner Germano» terminò rivolta al giovane.

«Mattia» la corresse lui «Mattia, Teresa, è più che sufficiente.»

I tre si strinsero la mano e la donna sfiorò un piedino irrequieto di Filippo mormorando un «Ciao, piccolino» carico di nostalgia.

Il bimbo mugugnò di nuovo: era proprio ora di portarlo in casa, cambiarlo e dargli da mangiare.

«Teresa, approfitterei volentieri di un paio di minuti del suo tempo per tenere Filippo, mentre porto su la spesa. Poi torno a prenderlo che è quasi ora della pappa e devo ancora cambiarlo. Scusatemi» disse poi rivolto ai coniugi.

«Ma non serve» si intromise la moglie «se lei permette, lo porterò su io e mio marito le darà una mano con le borse, vero Gianni?»

«Certo» acconsentì l'uomo, anche lui incantatosi a guardare il bambino. Quanta tenerezza nei confronti di quel frugoletto che tanto ricordava loro il nipotino, anche se ormai Tommaso era cresciuto parecchio e purtroppo non potevano vederlo così sovente come avrebbero voluto.

«Io vi ringrazio, ma non voglio approfittare della vostra gentilezza.»

«Non perdiamoci in inutili convenevoli» lo bloccò la madre di Manny pratica «noi lo facciamo volentieri, se possiamo essere utili.» Così dicendo porse le braccia al poppante che la guardò un attimo sconcertato, poi, vedendo che lo zio sorrideva tranquillo al pensiero di lasciarlo temporaneamente alle cure di quella signora, si lasciò prendere.

«Che bel cucciolino che abbiamo qui» mormorò la donna «e com'è profumato, profuma proprio di pulcino» e sorrise.

Mattia prese due borse, il signor Natta ne afferrò un'altra e salirono insieme al secondo piano.

«Non so se avete sentito Germano, ma oggi a pranzo non verrà: ha detto che avrebbe avuto una giornata troppo piena e non sarebbe riuscito a staccare se non il tempo di farsi un toast al bar. Potreste restare da me finché non arriva» propose il giovane salendo.

«Non vogliamo disturbare. Siamo venuti senza avvisarlo … ma magari lo chiamiamo e mio marito va a prendersi le chiavi, così gli preparo qualcosa per cena tanto che lo aspettiamo» lo aggiornò la donna.

In un attimo furono al piano e Mattia insistette comunque perché i coniugi entrassero a prendere almeno un caffè. Tra sé invece pensò che la cena con Manny si dovesse rimandare.

La coppia era davvero affiatata e si vedeva che si volevano bene, tra loro c'erano occhiate complici mentre si occupavano di Filippo, frattanto che lo zio gli preparava la pappa, dopo averlo cambiato.

Mattia non aveva mai visto una simile dolcezza negli sguardi di suo padre rivolti alla moglie … e forse nemmeno il reciproco. Finché aveva vissuto, la donna eterea e bellissima che era stata sua madre, aveva riservato sempre ai due figli la propria tenerezza, mentre con il marito i rapporti erano sempre stati abbastanza freddi e formali.

Anche pensandoci bene, il giovane uomo non aveva mai avuto occasione di vederli sciogliersi in piccole effusioni o in benché minime carezze; aveva invece percepito, nei loro sporadici contatti, una fredda gentilezza, regolata dall'etichetta.

 

Dopo aver telefonato a Manny, il signor Natta -Gianni, come aveva chiesto a Mattia di chiamarlo- andò in ufficio dal figlio a recuperare le chiavi di casa e presto i coniugi uscirono a malincuore dall'appartamento del giovane con i capelli d'argento e del suo bellissimo nipotino.

Verso le quattro del pomeriggio, Mattia ricevette una chiamata dell'ingegnere che lo ringraziava di aver temporaneamente ospitato i genitori, gli comunicava che la madre stava spignattando e gli aveva chiesto di invitarli a cena, lui e il piccolo Filippo.

Fu una serata simpatica, di famiglia, come il giovane traduttore non era in grado di ricordarne.

Sua madre aveva dedicato tutto il proprio tempo a lui e a Marta, ma spesso era stata presa da impegni mondani ai quali il marito non le aveva mai permesso di sottrarsi, così i due bambini avevano finito per cenare quasi sempre con la servitù.

Scomparsa la moglie, il diplomatico non aveva mai più consumato pasti con loro, se non qualche sporadica colazione, successiva ad ogni ennesimo trasferimento in una nuova città: sembrava che questo gli desse la pia illusione di aiutare i propri figlioli a superare il trauma del distacco da eventuali insegnanti, amici, conoscenti.

 

«Mattia, giochi a carte? Ramino? Tre sette?» domandò Manny distraendo il vicino di casa dalle proprie elucubrazioni.

«Poco, ma perché no! Avrete pazienza se non sarò bravissimo» poi si lanciò a proporre «la prossima volta potreste venire voi a cena da me e potrei farvi provare parecchi giochi orientali: Mah Jong, Domino e Shangai, che ne dite?»

I due coniugi accettarono prontamente l'invito di Mattia e, due settimane dopo, un sabato a mezzogiorno, furono ospiti insieme al figlio a casa del vicino-inquilino-amico.

Il traduttore pensò di far provare loro alcuni piatti orientali che le varie cuoche avevano insegnato a preparare ai due rampolli dell'Ambasciatore, ovviamente a sua insaputa.

Sia Marta che Mattia erano parecchio dotati in cucina e spesso andavano a tormentare il personale dedito alla preparazione dei pasti, perché li erudisse in materia.

Preparò spaghetti di riso saltati in padella con una julienne di verdure miste dove spiccavano carote, zucchine, pomodori, alcune alghe saporitissime e germi di grano, conditi con olio extravergine di oliva ed alcune gocce di salsa di soia; pesce azzurro marinato con erbe aromatiche e, per dolce, i taiyaki a forma di pesce, ripieni di diverse marmellate.

I signori Natta furono lieti di assaggiare i piatti insoliti preparati dal giovane inquilino, apprezzarono moltissimo la sua compagnia ed i giochi di società che propose loro, ma si bearono, soprattutto, della presenza gioiosa di Filippo.

Gianni, in particolare, destò l'attenzione di Mattia: si era prestato per tutto il tempo necessario a tenere fra le braccia il bambino, mentre la moglie lo intratteneva con alcuni giochini che avevano acquistato appositamente per lui, nonché a farlo addormentare, quando fu l'ora del riposino pomeridiano.

 

_Quasi due anni prima, Marta un bel giorno era scomparsa lasciando solo un biglietto che gli diceva che sarebbe tornata dopo due settimane, che doveva fare una cosa –e non specificava quale– che doveva farla da sola e che presto lo avrebbe contattato per fargli sapere che stava bene._

_Invece di due settimane, c'erano voluti ben due mesi per ottenere quello che voleva: rimanere incinta senza che un uomo qualunque dovesse intervenire. Si era sottoposta all'inseminazione artificiale._

_Era tornata a Milano con Filippo nel proprio grembo, era felice, raggiante, e stava benissimo._

_Al mattino aveva sofferto ancora per un altro paio di mesi di nausee, ma non si era mai lamentata, né di questo, né degli altri piccoli inconvenienti della gravidanza._

_Alcune volte lo aveva spedito a cercarle il gelato di pistacchio a notte inoltrata, tanto che Mattia, malgrado odiasse quel gusto, aveva deciso di farne scorta nel congelatore._

_Il corpo di sua sorella era mutato, giorno per giorno, nei mesi successivi, e lui aveva assistito a tutti quegli avvenimenti che si verificano durante una gestazione: il ventre che cresce di volume, le voglie, l'irritabilità e la volubilità degli stati d'animo, i pianti improvvisi ed irrefrenabili senza una vera causa esterna scatenante, le caviglie che gonfiano, la stanchezza, il primo movimento sensibile del feto, il primo calcetto._

_Suo nipote si stava formando nel corpo della sua gemella e lui era stato l'unico testimone di questo piccolo, grande, miracolo._

_Poi era arrivato il voluto -e contemporaneamente temuto- giorno del parto. Erano in casa e stavano discutendo se usare pasta lunga o corta per preparare il pranzo, quando Marta si era sentita bagnare l'interno delle cosce da un liquido caldo e viscoso: le si erano rotte le acque._

_Lei aveva preparato la borsa già da diversi giorni ormai, quindi non fu necessario altro che afferrarla, prendere le chiavi dell'auto e filare in ospedale. Qui l'ostetrica aveva sentenziato che, essendo al primo parto, ci sarebbe voluto ancora molto tempo, che la dilatazione era minima, eccetera, eccetera, e, come sempre era accaduto, anche stavolta Marta non aveva rispettato le previsioni altrui, né le statistiche, e, dopo poco più di due ore, Mattia si era trovato tra le braccia il proprio nipote, perdendosi in quegli occhi, identici ai propri._

_Avevano deciso insieme il nome e, quando l'infermiera aveva chiesto loro se lui fosse il padre, avevano riso insieme, spiegandole che non c'era un padre, che lui era il fortunatissimo zio e che il bambino avrebbe portato il loro cognome._

_Erano tornati a casa da poco più di una settimana, quando Mattia ricevette una telefonata da parte dell'Ambasciatore._

_«Sono stato avvertito dalle autorità italiane che quella cagna di tua sorella ha avuto l'ardire di mettere al mondo un moccioso, pur non essendosi sposata. Lo so che lo ha fatto apposta per mettermi in imbarazzo. Non bastavi tu che fai il pervertito!» Aveva esordito l'uomo, senza neanche salutarlo «È proprio una puttana come vostra madre. Vorrei chiarire, sia a te che a lei, che non ho alcuna intenzione di rispettare la sua volontà, secondo cui avrei dovuto intestare ad ognuno dei vostri figli un fondo fiduciario per garantire la loro istruzione, quindi non provate neanche a farmi causa: non otterreste un centesimo. È una cosa che ha detto a me e a voi, ma che non ha mai messo nero su bianco … non riuscireste a provare nulla. E ora … ho già perso troppo tempo con voi due» e aveva riattaccato._

_Mattia non aveva neppure provato ad eccepire qualcosa; una volta di più era rimasto sconvolto dall'atteggiamento del proprio genitore, dal rancore e dal risentimento che ne trasudavano, pur essendo più che cosciente dei sentimenti che l'uomo aveva per entrambi i figli. L'unica cosa che gli interessava era la propria carriera diplomatica; la moglie -come pure i figli- gli era servita solo per facciata, per consolidarne la posizione di persona seria ed affidabile._

_Doveva dimostrare di essere un uomo completo, con una bellissima moglie -che per lui aveva rinunciato ad una fulgida carriera da pianista- e due figli._

_Dopo la morte di lei, aveva vestito i panni del vedovo inconsolabile, finché non aveva trovato un'altra vittima, Rosemarie, e allora i gemelli non gli erano stati più necessari, quindi aveva accettato di disfarsene, lasciandoli finalmente liberi._

_Non gli era mai interessato altro se non la propria carriera, non gli importava essere marito, né padre, e, se possibile, ancora meno nonno._

_«Chi era al telefono?» Lo aveva riscosso la voce di Marta._

_«Uno che ha “sbagliato”» aveva risposto laconico Mattia, calcando l'ultima parola._


	5. Capitolo 5

Dopo aver spazzato tutta l'acqua fuori dal balcone, aver raccolto i tappeti e le cose zuppe d'acqua nella vasca da bagno e aver spalancato tutte le finestre per far asciugare i pavimenti, si ritrovarono stanchi e sfiniti.

Fortunatamente Filippo continuava a dormire pacifico, come se nulla fosse.

«Vieni di là da noi» lo invitò Mattia accompagnando le proprie parole con un tocco fiducioso alla spalla dell'amico «non puoi restare qui con l'umidità ed il freddo che c'è.»

«Non posso disturbarti oltre» si schermì Manny «già mi hai aiutato in questo disastro, adesso non posso anche invaderti casa.»

Gli occhi verdi dell'interlocutore lo accolsero bonari e sorridenti. «Smetti di dire scemenze: sono le due di notte, fra poche ore dovrai alzarti per andare al lavoro e in questa casa non potresti neanche lavarti i denti. Ora verrai da noi senza fare storie, dormirai al caldo finché non sarà ora di alzarsi, ti farai una doccia, faremo colazione insieme e poi andrai al lavoro.

Non fa i capricci lui e ti ci metti tu a farli?» Gli domandò indicando il nipote che dormiva come un angelo nella sdraietta appoggiata sul tavolo del soggiorno, ben coperto contro il freddo dell'ambiente completamente spalancato.

Sovrastato da quell'ondata di simpatia e generosità, Manny si voltò a prendere un cambio per il giorno successivo e seguì il vicino nell'appartamento a fianco, cercando di far meno rumore possibile.

Il piccolo non si era sentito tutto il tempo -mentre loro lavoravano alacremente per eliminare l'acqua che aveva inondato l'appartamento di Manny- e aveva continuato a ronfare beato anche quando le mani sicure dello zio lo avevano spostato dall'infant-seat al lettino.

Uscirono dalla stanza del bambino e accostarono appena la porta.

«Ora andiamo a dormire anche noi o domani non saremo in grado nemmeno di camminare … se non ti fai problemi c'è il mio letto, perché il divano è davvero scomodissimo.»

«Me lo ricordo» ammiccò l'ingegnere divertito «anche se potrei dormire persino a terra, a questo punto.»

Si lasciarono cadere a peso morto nel grande letto a due piazze e dopo alcuni secondi dormivano entrambi.

 

I primi bagliori dell'alba si infilarono birichini tra una stecca e l'altra della persiana colpendo il viso di Mattia che lentamente si svegliò, ma senza aprire gli occhi.

Aveva una strana sensazione, come un peso su una spalla e non capiva … poi, lentamente, i fatti della notte appena trascorsa gli tornarono alla mente: l'allagamento della casa di Manny, quell'onda che si allargava ovunque, la caccia alla perdita, la corsa alla saracinesca per fermare quel flusso interminabile e poi tutta la fatica che avevano fatto per spazzare via dai balconi tutta l'acqua prima che si impregnasse troppo nei pavimenti, nel mobilio, nei muri e prima che rotolasse giù per le scale della palazzina, ed il tutto cercando di fare il minor rumore possibile.

Aprì gli occhi con circospezione e si rese conto che il peso sulla propria spalla altro non era che la testa dell'amico che, muovendosi nel sonno, lo aveva avviluppato in quella specie di abbraccio.

Rimase diversi minuti a guardarlo dormire, senza fare il minimo movimento, per evitare di svegliarlo. Era rilassato e … bello, di una bellezza non canonica, ma fatta di ingenuità e bontà. I suoi capelli erano decisamente arruffati, le lunghe ciglia scure erano appoggiate sugli zigomi alti e le guance erano adombrate da un velo di barba.

L'oggetto delle sue osservazioni ebbe un piccolo movimento e cominciò a svegliarsi. Per non imbarazzarlo, Mattia richiuse gli occhi e rimase fermo, respirando con regolarità, come se ancora dormisse.

Sentì l'uomo al proprio fianco sollevare piano la testa dalla sua spalla e rimanere un po' lì ad osservarlo, come aveva fatto lui qualche minuto prima.

Manny spiò il proprio ospite sdraiato supino, parzialmente sotto di lui. Certo quei capelli bianchi erano bizzarri alla sua età ed i suoi occhi così verdi a volte mettevano quasi soggezione, ma poi il suo sorriso genuino li faceva diventare caldi come quelli di nessun altro al mondo. Il sorriso era la cosa più bella di Mattia, si scoprì a pensare, anche se, effettivamente, doveva ammettere che era davvero un gran figo. Non faticava ad immaginarlo calcare le passerelle di moda uomo o a sorridere seminudo davanti ad un obiettivo per pubblicizzare capi di biancheria intima maschile, lui con quel fisico slanciato, flessuoso, elegante in tutti i movimenti … era sicuro che, se gli fosse capitato di cadere, avrebbe fatto anche quello con innata eleganza.

Sorrise tra sé, mentre l'altro intanto sembrava dormire tranquillo –e certo, dopo la faticata della notte precedente, non c'era da stupirsene- ma non voleva scappare dal suo letto come un amante vergognoso.

Quando l'ingegnere realizzò di aver davvero fatto quella considerazione tra sé, arrossì furiosamente, poi sbuffò e subito dopo sussurrò il suo nome.

«Mattia.» A parte aver sollevato la testa, non aveva mosso altre parti del proprio corpo, rimanendo in quel mezzo abbraccio che lo aveva tranquillizzato regalandogli cinque ore di sonno filato, anche se non era nel proprio letto. «Mattia, io devo alzarmi.»

L'interpellato aprì finalmente gli occhi. «Buon giorno. Che ora è?» domandò con naturalezza a bassa voce.

«Mi spiace di averti dato tanto disturbo stanotte.»

«Non dire sciocchezze e vai in bagno per primo, io intanto vado a controllare Filippo. Ci troviamo in cucina per fare colazione.»

«Grazie.» Bisbigliò l'altro senza muoversi più di tanto da quella posizione, quasi gli dispiacesse lasciare il corpo caldo che aveva accanto.

Mattia percepì quel languore e, quando Manny si decise ad alzarsi definitivamente dal letto, ebbe la sensazione che gli venisse a mancare qualcosa di importante.

Si fece violenza e si sottrasse anch'egli alle coperte tiepide ed invitanti, andò nella stanza del nipote che dormiva ancora beatamente e poi, ancora in pigiama, si diresse in cucina a preparare caffè, latte e biscotti.

«Preferisci qualcos'altro per colazione?» Gli chiese quando fece il proprio ingresso ormai vestito, rasato, ma con la chioma ancora un po' umida. «Perché non ti sei asciugato i capelli?»

«Temevo che il rumore del phon potesse svegliare Filippo» rispose l'interpellato a bassa voce «e va benissimo il caffè, grazie.»

Sedette di fronte al padrone di casa e mangiarono in silenzio.

«Spero di riuscire a trovare l'idraulico stamattina, comunque la casa sarà ormai asciutta e stasera posso evitare di disturbarti.» Parlava senza alzare il viso dalla propria tazza.

«Non mi hai disturbato: sarà stata anche la stanchezza, ma non ricordo di aver dormito tante ore filate, senza svegliarmi. Quindi non ti preoccupare: finché casa tua non sarà di nuovo agibile -e per agibile intendo perfettamente asciutta, riscaldata e dotata di acqua corrente- puoi stare qui con noi; anche Filippo ne sarà contento.»

«Oggi giornata pesante per me … ci vediamo questa sera, allora … se davvero non disturbo.»

«Vai ad asciugarti i capelli prima di uscire» lo congedò Mattia con un sorriso, sentendosi un po' una chioccia.

«Non so come ringraziarti» tergiversò ancora l'ingegnere.

«Esisti, e sei sempre presente quando abbiamo bisogno di te: è un ringraziamento davvero sufficiente» concluse Mattia.

Manny abbozzò un sorriso e schizzò in bagno dove per pochi secondi azionò l'elettrodomestico e, finalmente asciutto, uscì di casa.

Era stato benissimo con Mattia, avevano lavorato sodo, fianco a fianco, quella notte, e poi avevano dormito _fianco a fianco_. Non ricordava da quanto non condividesse un letto per dormire e riposare … perché aveva riposato sereno e sicuro, come se l'altro uomo gli infondesse tranquillità.

E la sua risposta, quando gli aveva detto che non sapeva come ringraziarlo, gli era piaciuta, ma chissà perché non aveva gradito il plurale “ _Esisti e sei sempre presente quando abbiamo bisogno di te_ ” quell' _abbiamo_ aveva stonato per un secondo: nel suo immaginario avrebbe preferito sentirgli pronunciare “ _quando ho bisogno di te”._

Si diede mentalmente del cretino correndo a prendere l'autobus, che lo avrebbe portato fino all'ufficio, e intanto si sorprese a sorridere come un idiota pensando al risveglio, al viso disteso di Mattia che aveva aperto quei suoi grandi occhi color della giada e gli aveva dato il buongiorno.

Rischiò di non scendere alla fermata giusta, non fosse stato per una ragazza che lavorava nel bar vicino all'ufficio, che lo strattonò chiedendogli «Oh, Ingegnere! Sogna a occhi aperti stamattina? Guardi che è la nostra!»

Allora si riscosse, ringraziò la giovane cameriera e schizzò al lavoro, portandosi appresso quel caldo pensiero che lo avrebbe accompagnato ancora per un po'.

 

«E così ti ha ospitato a casa sua … è stato davvero carino» azzardò la voce di Lorella al telefono, dopo che Manny le ebbe raccontato tutte le proprie vicissitudini con l'impianto idrico, che lo _obbligava_ ad essere ospite di Mattia dal giorno antecedente.

«Sì, lunedì verrà l'idraulico, ha detto che dovrà spaccare un bel pezzo di muro per trovare la perdita e, a quel punto, sostituirà di netto un tratto di tubazione» la informò serio lui, «non ho ancora idea di quanto ci vorrà, sia in termini di tempo che di soldi. Nella vostra parte di appartamento avevate rifatto tutti gli impianti, da me invece è rimasto tutto com'era e la casa non è recente, lo sai; quindi l'artigiano non sa ancora se, toccando da qualche parte, non si aprirà una falla altrove. Staremo a vedere.»

La cognata sorrise tra sé e, per sondare le sue reazioni, gli propose: «Potresti anticipare un pochino le ferie per Natale e venire a stare un periodo qui da noi, lo sai che ti vediamo volentieri ...»

Ma lui non la lasciò finire, opponendo subito uno strano anche se blando rifiuto -strano perché di solito non obiettava mai quando lo invitavano a trattenersi da loro a Bologna, a costo di portare avanti qualche progetto importante collegandosi col portatile in telelavoro-. «Ma sai … non so se riesco a prendermi ferie adesso ... contavo di stare da voi più avanti … magari tra Natale e l'Epifania.»

Allora lei aggiunse «Certo se il tuo nuovo amico potesse venire anche lui, ovviamente con il bambino, … lo sai: qui il posto non manca e siamo molto curiosi di conoscere chi vive in casa nostra» “ _e chi riscuote gran parte della tua attenzione_ ”, ma lo aggiunse solo tra sé.

«Boh … posso provare a chiederglielo, sentire se potesse … e se il mio capo fosse d'accordo di anticiparmi un periodo a mezzo lavoro, magari potrei collegarmi via internet per le cose più urgenti … verrei volentieri a trovarvi, adesso è già un po' che non ci vediamo e chissà quanto sarà cresciuto ancora Tommaso.»

“ _Bene_ ” pensò la ragazza all'altro capo del filo “ _allora non era una mia impressione: quest'uomo ti piace davvero un sacco, visto che solo l'eventualità di venire qui con lui ti ha reso così possibilista. E bravo il nostro ingegnere, stavolta gatta ci cova davvero! Non vedo l'ora di dirlo a Michele, quando torna, e non vedo l'ora di conoscere questo fenomeno._ ”

«Allora siamo s'accordo» riprese invece ad alta voce «vi aspettiamo, tanto lo sai che c'è spazio per tutti, fammi solo sapere quando arrivate, così mi preparo per tempo.»

«Ok, promesso, salutami Michele e dai un bacio a Tommaso da parte mia.»

Germano chiuse la telefonata con un sorriso sulle labbra: la cognata lo aveva _sgamato_ alla grande. Certo suo fratello aveva trovato una donna in gamba, intelligente e perspicace.

Lorella aveva fiutato il suo interesse “particolare” per Mattia solo da poche parole al telefono … o forse era lui che, a proposito del proprio vicino di casa, aveva speso ben più di quattro parole e si era sbilanciato più del solito?

Effettivamente l'ultima volta che era andato a Bologna aveva parlato di lui a fratello e cognata, mettendoli al corrente di chi fosse il nuovo inquilino. Poi, ogni qualvolta aveva sentito lei al telefono –e la sentiva almeno un paio di volte a settimana- l'aveva aggiornata, in modo quasi distratto, con piccole frasi qua e là, sull'andamento della loro amicizia, aveva raccontando che anche i genitori lo avevano conosciuto e apprezzato, e la giovane, acuta e sorniona, aveva accolto quelle informazioni senza colpo ferire, registrando però l'attenzione che il nuovo venuto aveva risvegliato nell'adorato “cognatino”.

 

In quel momento Lorella, in cucina davanti ai fornelli, sorrideva distratta dal pensiero di Manny: gli voleva davvero un gran bene, come fosse il fratello che non aveva mai avuto –in famiglia erano tre, tutte figlie femmine– e le faceva un sacco di tenerezza perché era buono all'inverosimile, ma spesso si trincerava dietro ad un muro di finta indifferenza, solo per timidezza.

Era strano infatti che le parlasse così “insistentemente” di qualcuno –perché per lui lasciar andare una frasetta su una stessa persona, ogni volta che si sentivano al telefono, significava davvero essere insistente– e lei sperava che l'interesse fosse ricambiato da questo fantomatico Mattia. Ne aveva sentito parlare anche dalla suocera, che ne aveva intessuto le lodi come padre putativo attento e amorevole, e dal suocero che era rimasto impressionato da quanto fosse ferrato in filosofia.

Chissà com'era davvero: era proprio curiosa di conoscerlo e si augurava che andassero presto a trovarla.

Manny non aveva mai fatto mistero della propria omosessualità con i genitori, con il fratello e con lei; era uscito alcuni anni con Paolo, poi era finita in modo strano: ad un certo punto questo personaggio era sparito dalla sua e dalle loro vite e non se n'era saputo più nulla per settimane. Nulla fino ad una sera in cui Michele era di turno e il cognato era andato a trovarla. Dopo aver cenato e aver messo Tommaso a nanna, davanti ad un mezzo bicchiere di grappa e ad una tavoletta di cioccolato fondente da due etti, si era messo a raccontare.

 

_Germano e Paolo si conoscevano fin da bambini, e avevano frequentato insieme le scuole dell'obbligo, poi alle superiori si erano persi -uno al liceo scientifico, l'altro al classico- ma negli anni dell'università si erano ritrovati, pur non frequentando la stessa facoltà, e l'amicizia era diventata una vera e propria relazione._

_Ormai erano entrambi laureati, l'uno, ingegnere, lavorava già nello studio di un proprio ex docente, l'altro, avvocato, aveva vinto un concorso in Prefettura e da poco aveva iniziato a lavorare a Savona; si potevano quindi considerare economicamente tranquilli e pronti a far fare al loro rapporto il “salto di qualità”, che alla loro età era ormai auspicabile: andare a vivere insieme._

_Oltretutto Manny e Michele avevano diviso l'appartamento che i genitori avevano affidato loro, dopo il trasloco definitivo nella casa di campagna, utilizzata fino ad allora solo per trascorrere le ferie estive e qualche week-end._

_Quale occasione migliore per decidersi ed affrontare il passo della convivenza?_

_Ed invece l'ingegnere si era ritrovato con una brutta sorpresa._

_Quel giorno aveva deciso di parlare con il proprio compagno per fargli “la proposta”; avevano appuntamento nel solito bar di fronte alla vecchia stazione, dove passavano a bere qualcosa prima di tornare a casa, e Paolo era insolitamente in ritardo, tanto che Manny aveva cominciato con l'ordinare: cappuccio per sé e aperitivo per lui._

_L'avvocato era arrivato dopo un quarto d'ora, un po' trafelato, con lo sguardo sfuggente e gli zigomi un po' coloriti. «Dobbiamo parlare» aveva esordito e a lui si erano rizzati i peli sulla schiena a quell'affermazione._

_Come di suo animo, Germano non si era opposto, anzi si era sistemato meglio sulla sedia -di fronte alla quale l'altro si era appena seduto in punta, in evidente imbarazzo- ed era rimasto in attesa. Attesa che non era durata molto._

_Sempre senza guardarlo negli occhi, se non di sfuggita, Paolo aveva iniziato sottovoce «Volevo dirtelo già da qualche giorno … forse sarebbe meglio se ci prendessimo una pausa.»_

_«Una pausa? Una pausa da cosa?» aveva chiesto perplesso._

_«Una pausa … da noi» aveva rantolato l'altro incrociando per una frazione di secondo i suoi occhi._

_Germano si era accorto una volta di più che il suo sguardo non era limpido –forse, a ben pensarci, non lo era già da qualche tempo– e che l'atteggiamento fisico aveva rispecchiato in pieno il disagio: non era riuscito a stare fermo sulla sedia ed aveva continuato a toccarsi i capelli con le mani agitate._

_«Pensi di dirmi cosa c'è o hai intenzione di girarci intorno ancora molto?» Il suo tono di voce aveva mantenuto un volume dimesso, ma aveva preso un cipiglio tagliente._

_«Non devi arrabbiarti, sai, io in questo momento mi sento confuso … mi sembra di non sapere bene più quello che voglio e … non è certo a causa tua, sai» aveva continuato a stropicciarsi le dita in modo convulso e a non guardarlo in viso._

_«Hai qualcun altro. È per questo che da giorni non sei mai disponibile ad uscire e meno che mai a lasciarti toccare?» aveva arguito Manny facendo “due più due” e, stranamente, tutta una serie di “coincidenze” e “concomitanze” -che si stavano verificando da un po' di tempo e che fino a quel giorno aveva ingenuamente classificato come “stanchezza, preoccupazione per il nuovo lavoro, eccetera, eccetera, amen”- andavano collimando, soprattutto dato che Paolo non aveva mai fornito vere motivazioni quando lui aveva sollevato il problema._

_A quelle parole Paolo aveva alzato finalmente lo sguardo con gli occhi sbarrati, poi aveva cominciato a balbettare: «Ma sai … io non sapevo come dirtelo … non voglio farti soffrire e … poi magari non è neanche una cosa importante ...»_

_A quel punto il tono di voce di Manny si era alterato un po', pur non andando a scalfire il rumore di fondo del locale, a quell'ora strapieno di gente che si incontrava lì per prendere insieme un aperitivo e distrarsi dopo un'intensa giornata di lavoro._

_«Ora non mi interessa neanche sapere cosa sia: schiarisciti le idee e non ti voglio vedere finché non avrai deciso cosa sia davvero importante per te.» Gli aveva intimato, alzandosi dal proprio posto, prendendo una banconota dal portafogli e lasciandola cadere sul tavolino, vicino alle consumazioni intonse. Poi, senza proferire altro e senza più voltarsi indietro, era uscito dal locale._

_Da quel momento Paolo era scomparso per venti interminabili giorni. Al ventunesimo Manny aveva trovato una busta nella propria cassetta della posta, una busta palesemente consegnata a mano, in quanto priva di qualunque timbro postale o di indirizzo, recante solo la scritta: “Per te”._

_La missiva era vergata a mano, con la grafia minuta e ordinata del compagno, tanto minuta e ordinata che a Germano erano quasi saltate le coronarie dalla rabbia che gli aveva fatto salire dentro._

_In quelle righe metodiche, quasi maniacali, il compagno aveva decantato tutte le sue lodi –“e allora perché mi molli?” aveva pensato con disperazione andando avanti a leggere– prendendosi tutta la responsabilità della crisi e si era scusato di non poter portare avanti un rapporto che descriveva come “ormai stanco ed opprimente”._

_«Cazzo, potevi dirlo che ti opprimevo!!!!» aveva urlato al nulla, ma poi si era contenuto ed obbligato a continuare la lettura fino in fondo._

_Paolo si era scusato ancora, ma non se l'era sentita di parlargli di persona, aveva auspicato che forse un giorno avrebbero potuto farlo, ma non in quel momento: non sarebbe stato in grado di sostenere uno “scontro” con lui -visto che di scontro si sarebbe trattato- poiché la persona con cui si stava vedendo era “una” sua collega, quindi una donna._

“ _Che stronzo!” aveva pensato Manny “Chissà perché hai ipotizzato che sarebbe stato uno scontro. Non mi sembra di averti mai prevaricato, di non averti mai imposto il mio punto di vista, di non averti mai obbligato a fare o non fare qualcosa e, se solo ti fossi fidato di me, avremmo potuto parlarne subito, quando ti sei accorto di un che di stonato nella nostra storia, e, se non fossimo proprio riusciti a metterci una pezza, avremmo almeno potuto lasciarci di comune accordo, guardandoci negli occhi, non con una lettera del cazzo! Stronzo!”_

_Ed una settimana dopo aver ricevuto quella missiva -che per lui era stata la pugnalata più dolorosa, ancora più che venire a sapere che Paolo avesse una tresca con una donna– stava seduto di fronte a Lorella, al tavolo di cucina, a raccontarle tutto con un groppo in gola grosso come un pugno e gli occhi rossi, ma asciutti, perché gli uomini non piangono._

_L'aspetto peggiore della “cosa” non era l'essere lasciato in sé, quello era un colpo, certo, in fondo erano più di quattro anni che stavano insieme -come si dice in questi casi? Ti affezioni anche ad un cane, non ti affezioni alla persona che frequenti, in un periodo così lungo?- e anche se non facevano scintille, Manny si sentiva di poter dire di volergli molto bene, o non avrebbe pensato di proporgli di vivere insieme. Ma il peggio era quell'insicurezza che aveva preso residenza in fondo al suo stomaco e non schiodava da lì._

_Come avrebbe fatto a fidarsi ancora di qualcuno? Come avrebbe potuto guardare chiunque negli occhi e pensare che dicesse davvero quello che pensava o pensasse davvero quello che stava dicendo? Era una mazzata micidiale alla sua capacità di valutazione, a quello che pensava fosse il suo equilibrio, la sua saggezza, il suo giudizio._


	6. Capitolo 6

I coniugi Natta senior, per ricambiare l'ospitalità di Mattia, lo invitarono con Filippo da loro, in campagna, a trascorrere un giorno di festa, l'otto dicembre. Lui non si fece pregare e accettò con entusiasmo, notando anche che il suo assenso aveva indotto un guizzo di contentezza negli occhi dorati dell'amico.

Al mattino si erano svegliati per tempo -quella appena passata, era la terza notte che Manny era ospite nell'ex casa del fratello- e, mentre l'ingegnere faceva la doccia, Mattia, dopo aver controllato il nipote, si era affacciato al balcone ed era stato accolto da una giornata bellissima: il cielo era terso, anche grazie alla burrasca del giorno precedente, il mare era di un blu irreale e la luce del sole, rosa in quei suoi primi raggi, scaldava il panorama che pareva racchiuso in una bomboniera ovattata: assomigliava ad una foto i cui colori fossero stati saturati ad arte con Photoshop.

Poi avevano fatto colazione tutti e tre al tavolo di cucina, raccolto quanto necessario per Filippo ed erano partiti alla volta dell'entroterra.

La casa di campagna, ex meta di vacanze estive, era situata su una costa ben esposta al sole, tra alberi di quercia e di castagni macchiati qua e là dalla neve.

Non era una giornata freddissima, ma decisero di accendere il riscaldamento in auto, soprattutto per il bambino.

Il tragitto non fu lungo, tuttavia, essendo la strada costellata di curve, ci impiegarono più di mezz'ora ad arrivare al paesello, fatto di una spruzzata di case intorno ad una chiesa, di carrugi* stretti fatti di ciottoli di torrente, di orti ben tenuti. Tutto conservato come una reliquia che risaliva all'età d'oro delle Signorie, castello, torri d'avvistamento e mura compresi.

Mattia si perse a guardare le case con le facciate in pietra perfettamente conservate, le ringhiere di ferro battuto, le persiane di legno aperte come un sorriso al sole che scaldava l'aria ed il suo respiro rapito «Avresti dovuto avvertirmi» rimbrottò l'amico «se avessi saputo che questo paesino è un tale gioiello, mi sarei portato la macchina fotografica.»

«La prossima volta» lo blandì Manny, godendosi le sue esclamazioni nello scoprire le architetture antiche, i portali in pietra arenaria e gli abbaini rigorosamente in ardesia.

La casa, da diverse generazioni proprietà della famiglia Natta, era situata in uno dei caruggetti* che partivano a raggiera dalla piazzetta centrale, su cui si affacciavano il Municipio, un palazzo quattrocentesco, e la chiesa, un edificio squadrato di architettura romanica, antico baluardo della cristianità del luogo.

Quando arrivarono in quell'inatteso slargo della vista, che si apriva verso sud come una terrazza regalando una cartolina del fondovalle, trovarono Gianni che, per ammazzare l'attesa, chiacchierava con un anziano del posto davanti al baretto, aperto anche nei giorni di festa.

«Ciao papà» lo salutò Manny.

«Com'è andato il viaggio? Tutto bene col bambino?»

«Tutto bene, dopo dieci minuti s'è pure addormentato» rispose Mattia, sorridendo all'uomo che, per prima cosa, aveva cercato con gli occhi il frugoletto fra le sue braccia.

«E tu, Mattia, tutto bene?» Anche l'uomo sorrise al suo indirizzo: quel ragazzo era proprio simpatico e ben educato … e sembrava avere un occhio di riguardo per Germano, il suo Germano, quel figlio così grande e grosso che nessuno pensava potesse essere ferito, che invece Gianni sapeva avere un cuore grande ed una sensibilità non comune a tutti.

 

_Quando, anni addietro ormai, sua moglie Gina lo aveva preso un giorno che erano da soli, lo aveva obbligato a sedere al tavolo di cucina e gli aveva confidato che il loro figlio più giovane era gay, era rimasto basito per un secondo e, subito dopo, aveva dato in escandescenze._

_Perché lui, Gianni, era così: sul momento reagiva infuriandosi, ricoprendo il proprio prossimo di parole più grandi di quelle che avrebbe voluto dire davvero, poi, una volta tornato calmo, faceva funzionare la materia grigia, si metteva nei panni del proprio interlocutore e allora capiva di aver fatto male a dare di matto, chiedeva scusa e faceva tutto l'umanamente possibile per farsi perdonare._

_E quella volta non era andata in modo diverso. Tuttavia, Gina, che gli voleva bene da tanto di quel tempo che era meglio non mettersi a quantificare, aveva intavolato quel discorso sicura che nessuno li avrebbe interrotti ed era stata la sola testimone dei suoi sproloqui._

_Per diversi giorni, Manny aveva notato che il padre era insolitamente taciturno e musone, e si era anche un po' preoccupato, aveva chiesto a sua madre se ci fossero stati problemi tra loro -perché lui era sicuro di non averci litigato- e lei aveva fatto la vaga, aveva detto che prima o poi gli sarebbe passata, come succedeva da sempre._

_I coniugi avevano discusso ancora alcune volte in proposito a quello stesso argomento, praticamente in ogni occasione in cui si erano trovati soli._

_«Ma sei sicura che non sia solo un periodo?» Aveva chiesto speranzoso Gianni un paio di giorni dopo il proprio exploit -e Gina non si era certo fatta spiegare a cosa si riferisse-._

_«Smettila di cercare di scantonare dalla realtà» gli aveva risposto lei in stretto dialetto ligure «cerca di capirlo: il fatto che sia attratto dagli uomini invece che dalle donne è un problema innanzi tutto per lui. Pensa quante volte gli sarà piaciuto qualcuno che, non solo non lo avrà compreso, ma lo avrà addirittura trattato come un mostro. Guarda che Germano è un ragazzo sensibile: immagina quante volte si sia sentito inadatto, sbagliato, diverso. Prova a metterti nei suoi panni e pensa quanto gli debba essere costato tenersi dentro una cosa del genere ...»_

_«E perché non ne ha parlato con me?» Si era inalberato allora Gianni._

_Gina non gli aveva risposto, alzando il viso dalla camicia cui stava riattaccando un bottone, gli aveva rivolto solo un'occhiata che voleva dire “Chissà perché?”_

_«Sì, sì, ho capito,» si era affrettato a scusarsi lui «non avrei reagito bene, come al solito ...»_

_«E gli saresti passato sopra come un carro armato … lo sai che sei così: non puoi arrabbiarti se Germano non viene a raccontarti una cosa del genere.»_

_«Però Michele è venuto a dirmi che aveva fatto a botte con un suo compagno del liceo ...» aveva cercato di difendersi l'uomo._

_«A parte che non è proprio la stessa cosa, comunque, se ti ricordi, sul momento lo hai fatto sentire uno straccio, gli hai detto che tu non lo volevi un figlio violento … e poi, quando è riuscito a forza a spiegarti che era intervenuto solo per difendere un amico, allora sei partito in tromba e sei andato a dire al padre di quell'altro ragazzo che, se fosse successo un'altra volta, lo avresti denunciato alla Polizia per il teppista che era.»_

_Gianni aveva crollato il viso sul petto._

_«Hai ragione, come sempre, ma come sta lui adesso? Se lo è trovato un compagno?» E si era avvicinato alla moglie «Perché se penso a cosa sarebbe stata la mia vita senza avere te che mi hai sempre voluto bene … mi viene una tristezza …» aveva terminato abbracciandola._

_«Stai attento che ho l'ago in mano e finisce che ti pungi!» Lo aveva redarguito lei, cercando di nascondere il sorriso tenero che le saliva dal cuore._

_«E tu posalo l'ago, no?» E, senza attendere oltre, l'aveva coinvolta in uno di quegli abbracci e in uno di quei baci che solo lui le aveva dato, in tutta la vita._

 

«La mamma è a casa?» Manny interruppe i suoi ricordi.

«Sì, sì. È là che cucina: oggi si mangiano “mandilli de sea” con il pesto, stracotto di manzo con le patate al forno e torta di cioccolato al cocco» anticipò Gianni con l'acquolina in bocca.

«Si è data da fare … da che ora è in piedi?»

«Non doveva disturbarsi così tanto per noi» si schermì Mattia.

«Guarda che, semmai, si è disturbata per Filippo e per me, mica per te?» rise apertamente l'ingegnere «Non ti dare tutta questa importanza!»

Il bambino, sentendosi chiamato in causa, scelse proprio quel momento per sottolineare, con uno dei suoi primi gorgheggi, la propria presenza e attrarre l'attenzione dei tre adulti che scherzavano ignorandolo bellamente.

«Ma certo, ometto. Ci sei anche tu!» Lo notò subito Gianni «E se lo zio è d'accordo, ti prenderei volentieri in braccio, così lui si riposa un po'.»

La richiesta indiretta venne accolta con un sorriso e il piccolo passò dalle braccia di Mattia a quelle di Gianni, che si diresse a casa, facendo strada agli altri due.

«Cos'è il primo piatto che ha detto tuo padre?» Domandò allora l'ospite.

«”Mandilli de sea” in ligure significa letteralmente “fazzoletti di seta”.» Spiegò Manny «È pasta all'uovo fatta in casa, sottilissima, come un fazzoletto di seta appunto, condita con il pesto.

Ci vuole una bella pazienza ad assottigliarla a mano con il mattarello, ma il risultato è di una bontà unica. E il pesto che fa mia madre … lavorato nel mortaio, è una favola: sentirai!»

Seguirono l'uomo con il bambino in braccio per pochissimi metri, poi entrarono in una casa sviluppata su due piani: cucina, salotto e un bagno a pian terreno, stanze da letto e bagno al piano superiore.

Era evidente che l'abitazione, all'interno, aveva recentemente subito un decisivo intervento di recupero che, però, aveva mantenuto lo stile originario.

Gina aveva ravvivato tutti gli ambienti con tende dai colori vivaci e cuscini, bei quadri alle pareti e fotografie dei figli, della nuora, del nipote.

Mattia salutò la padrona di casa e le consegnò i fiori che aveva comprato per lei.

«Non dovevi disturbarti, caro. Allora come state? E questo pargolo, ciao Filippo, come va?» E fece un buffetto affettuoso al bambino che stava ancora tra le braccia di Gianni, poi si rivolse nuovamente allo zio «Devi cambiarlo? Se ti serve un po' di spazio, al piano di sopra ci sono due stanze, accomodati pure dove vuoi.»

«Sì, forse sarebbe meglio, perché mi sa che questo piscione abbia fatto il pieno» sorrise il traduttore, contento di trovarsi in quell'ambiente così caldo, così accogliente.

«Ti faccio strada, andremo nella stanza che era di Michele e mia, quando venivamo qui per le ferie» lo guidò Manny precedendolo al piano superiore dopo essersi caricato della borsa dei cambi.

«Tornate presto, eh?!» Li inseguì la voce di Gianni che poi si rivolse alla moglie «Magari poi potrebbero andare a fare un giro, tanto la giornata è bella e per pranzo c'è ancora tempo.»

«Oh, non cominciare che sono appena arrivati, lasciali respirare. Se avranno voglia, dopo mangiato, potranno andare, tanto magari Filippo fa il riposino e noi restiamo qui a fargli la guardia.»

 

«I tuoi sono fantastici» si complimentò Mattia, ancora un po' stupito di tanta gentilezza nei propri confronti da parte di coloro che, solo pochi mesi prima, non sapevano neppure della sua esistenza.

«Già, sono incredibili, ma non credere: anche loro hanno i loro momenti …» lo avvertì passandogli un asciugamani pulito da appoggiare sul letto, prima di adagiarvi il bambino.

Quando tornarono al piano terra, Gina era impegnata a stendere la famosa sfoglia aiutandosi con un mattarello molto lungo e i due giovani col bimbo sedettero a guardarla lavorare.

La pasta aveva un bel colore dorato ed era già sottile, ma lei la arrotolava ancora e faceva girare quel cilindro di legno di modo da renderla compatta, uniforme ed ancora più velata, senza che si attaccasse uno strato all'altro né all'asse di legno su cui lavorava.

Intanto parlavano del più e del meno, ma Gianni non poté fare a meno di spiare con interesse l'ospite. Aveva incastrato al tavolo di cucina un seggiolone portatile, dove aveva seduto Filippo, che poteva così avere una piena visuale di chi lo circondava ed essere contemporaneamente seduto per conto proprio, senza stare perennemente in braccio.

Mattia gli era seduto comunque di fianco, per porgergli i giochini che si infilava costantemente in bocca ed acchiapparli prima che finissero sul pavimento. Accanto a lui c'era Manny, che lo guardava serio, concentrato, come fosse la cosa più importante del mondo e fosse di vitale importanza imparare a capire tutte le sue espressioni.

Era un po' che Gianni non vedeva Germano così tranquillo, così rilassato. Ricordava bene un periodo terribile, che risaliva quasi a due anni prima, quando quello stesso figlio aveva uno sguardo vuoto, disperato, disilluso.

 

_Per diversi anni era uscito con quel Paolo … che a dirla tutta, a Gianni non era mai stato molto simpatico. Come dicono i giovani? “Se la tirava” troppo: non era mai voluto venire in campagna, temeva di sporcarsi le scarpe nuove, e poi non c'era mai niente di abbastanza interessante da fare, secondo lui._

_Gli era sembrato da subito un po' troppo sofisticato per suo figlio, uno troppo in punta di forchetta, ma sembrava che a Germano piacesse e, allora, aveva dovuto fare buon viso a cattivo gioco e farselo piacere per forza._

_Poi d'improvviso Paolo era scomparso e … meno male che c'era Lorella. La moglie di Michele, il figlio più grande di Gianni e Gina, era una ragazza dolcissima, anche se si spacciava per un'arpia. Non permetteva mai a nessuno di addormentarsi sugli allori, era attiva e ciarliera, ma all'occorrenza era riflessiva e sapeva ascoltare e dare buoni consigli._

_Gianni sapeva che con lei aveva parlato, perché la nuora li aveva chiamati per avvisarli di non parlare di Paolo, di non chiedere più di lui, perché Germano stava soffrendo come un cane per colpa sua._

_Anche se non era scesa nei particolari, aveva fatto intendere che non si fosse comportato proprio da persona seria e retta con il loro secondogenito._

_Gianni aveva sentito prudere le mani, soprattutto quando, andando a trovare i figli, avevano trovato Germano con quello sguardo spento, bastonato._

_Poi lentamente si era tirato su, perché il suo Germano era un carro armato, non mollava mai e niente poteva abbatterlo; era come un castagno del bosco: alto, imponente, con le radici che arrivavano fino all'inferno, e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto sradicarlo, ma ferirlo sì, quello gli era riuscito proprio bene a Paolo. Prova di ciò era il fatto che, dopo il suo strano abbandono, Germano si era sì risollevato, ma non aveva più cercato un compagno._

_Poi era arrivato Mattia e con lui sembrava che avesse ricominciato a fidarsi, anche se restava ancora un po' guardingo, ma c'era da capirlo, povero figlio._

 

Come proposto da Gina, nel pomeriggio Manny accompagnò Mattia a fare il giro del paese. Visitarono la vecchia chiesa, così spoglia e squadrata che invitava al raccoglimento, poi i vari carrugi, il castello, aperto al pubblico, sede del museo comunale, l'atrio del Municipio, tutto affrescato e poi andarono a vedere l'orto di Gianni.

«È bellissimo: sembra un quadro naif del Botero» aveva esordito Mattia guardando i vari solchi con le diverse verdure invernali, ordinati come le tessere di un mosaico.

La vigna riposava senza più neppure una foglia, con i suoi tralci, potati da poco, legati ordinatamente ai fili, tesi tra un palo e l'altro.

Quando tornarono a casa, trovarono il caminetto acceso e Filippo già sveglio, che giocava tranquillo insieme ai due coniugi.

«La prossima volta la porto la macchina fotografica» promise Mattia sorridendo «guarda che bel quadretto sarebbe questo» ed indicò a Manny i tre sul divano che parlottavano sereni.

«Un'altra foto da appendere, eh mamma?» Aveva proposto lui.

«Oh, la metterei volentieri una cornice con dentro questo bel cosetto paffuto» e sentendosi chiamare in causa, Filippo si era girato a sorridere con i suoi dentini bianchissimi, piccoli come chicchi di riso.


	7. Capitolo 7

Mattia aveva letteralmente girato il mondo nella sua non così lunga vita, ma non era mai stato a Bologna. Dopo poco più di tre ore di viaggio piacevole, accompagnato da musica soft e chiacchiericcio sottovoce, mentre Filippo dormiva tranquillo, una volta abbandonata l'autostrada e direttisi in centro, restò con la bocca semiaperta ad ammirare “la città”.  
Si innamorò immediatamente del centro storico con i suoi palazzi antichi, i suoi vialoni a raggiera affiancati dagli onnipresenti portici, che si rincorrevano per centinaia e centinaia di metri, tra negozi scintillanti e vetrine, librerie e portoni, e gente … tanta gente, soprattutto tanta gente giovane.  
Bologna gli diede la sensazione della vita pulsante, della voglia di vita!   
E gli tornò alla mente una canzone ascoltata molti anni prima che descriveva i portici come le “cosce di mamma Bologna” e continuava dicendo “Bologna capace d'amore capace di morte, che sa quel che conta e che vale, che sa dov'è il sugo del sale, che calcola il giusto la vita e che sa stare in piedi per quanto colpita”, e sì, quei versi di Guccini rendevano davvero l'idea.  
Sistemata l'auto in un grande parcheggio, si caricarono delle borse e del bambino, percorsero poche decine di metri e il volto sorridente di Lorella, con Tommaso per mano, li accolse vicino ad un alto portone di legno intagliato.  
«Benvenuti!» La sua voce era gioviale e sincera e i suoi occhi sondavano irriverenti lo sconosciuto dai capelli quasi completamente bianchi che avanzava al fianco di Germano, con le bretelle di un infant-seat in una mano e la maniglia di un trolley nell'altra.  
Il suo sorriso era sereno e si guardava intorno con i grandi occhi verdi estasiati.  
«Grazie, la città è bellissima!» Esordì con la sua voce profonda e melodiosa.  
«Io sono Tommaso, e tu?» Domandò il nipote di Manny, staccandosi dalla mamma e facendosi loro incontro, curioso soprattutto del contenuto del seggiolino.  
«Io sono Mattia, il vicino di casa di tuo zio, e questo è Filippo, il mio nipotino.»  
«Hei, ora che c'è qualcun altro non mi guardi neanche?» Germano prese in braccio il bambino che si mise a ridere e lo baciò sulla guancia. «Ecco, adesso va meglio.»  
La giovane e lo sconosciuto si soppesarono per un attimo, si guardarono negli occhi sorridendosi, poi si strinsero la mano e lei gli diede due baci come aveva appena fatto con il cognato.  
«Allora sei tu il nostro fantomatico inquilino ...» lo apostrofò mentre faceva strada «dovremo salire a rate: sull'ascensore non ci stiamo tutti» avvisò poi guardando alternativamente i bagagli e il cubicolo semovente che li avrebbe portati all'ultimo piano.  
«Io vado su per primo con mio zio!» Si impose Tommaso e, preso Manny per mano, entrò nella cabina dove pigiò il pulsante.  
«Devi perdonarlo» cominciò a spiegargli Lorella «Germano è sempre stato “suo”, nessun bambino gli è mai gravitato intorno a parte lui, quindi vedervi arrivare con questo frugoletto lo ha messo un po' in crisi … sai com'è.»  
Mattia sorrise compiacente guardandola con gli occhi sinceri. «Non mi offendo affatto, anzi, mi fa piacere vedere che Manny sia così amato: mi ha raccontato un sacco di cose di Tommaso, il che significa che lo abbia vissuto un po' come un “figlio condiviso”, ed è bello che lui lo corrisponda così apertamente.» Si chinò sul piccolo che cominciava a dimostrare insofferenza e lo prese in braccio, baciandolo sulla guancia paffutella. Poi continuò: «Sai, io con Filippo sono costretto a frequentare un sacco di psicologi, medici e assistenti sociali. Lo sto adottando –ve lo ha detto Manny?- e mi devo piegare a tutti i loro controlli, sia clinici, che psicologici, che personali, e sorbirmi tutte le loro domande e le relative spiegazioni, quindi ormai sono abituato a guardare con occhio critico certe reazioni. Direi che abbiano davvero un bel rapporto e che soffrano entrambi la lontananza.»  
Mentre lo ascoltava, Lorella aveva richiamato l'ascensore. Nell'attesa squadrò l'ospite dalla testa ai piedi e quello che vide era un uomo molto avvenente, ma anche molto profondo, molto maturo, comprensivo. Poteva capire che il cognato si fosse preso una cotta per lui, la speranza era che anche Mattia fosse preso nello stesso modo da Manny o sarebbe stata un'altra terribile batosta per lui. Lorella era preoccupata.  
In quel momento le porte si riaprirono di fronte a loro. Entrarono nella cabina con armi e bagagli e cominciarono la breve ascesa.  
«È davvero buonissimo questo bambino» disse al proprio compagno di viaggio, accarezzando piano la manina che spuntava dal piumino azzurro.  
«Si, sono fortunato: è un bambino tranquillo. Adesso è un po' spaesato tra persone e posti che non riconosce … poi vedrai che quando prenderà confidenza comincerà a gorgheggiare. Parlotta a modo suo e comincia a fare qualche passetto, se lo tieni per mano. Nel box si tira su da solo e lancia i suoi giocattoli fuori, così rischio sempre di ammazzarmi scivolandoci sopra e … eccoci arrivati, direi.»  
L'ascensore si fermò, le porte si aprirono sul pianerottolo e da lì sentirono i gridolini felici di Tommaso che giocava con lo zio.  
«Ecco: adesso è nel suo. Riusciremo a parlare con Manny probabilmente a cena, quindi rassegnati, dovrai accontentarti di me» sorrise la ragazza con il suo sguardo diretto «ti accompagno nella vostra stanza.»  
L'appartamento era spazioso, con vani grandi e luminosi, si articolava praticamente su due piani perché una scala interna portava al piano mansardato. Entrarono in una grande stanza matrimoniale, con bagno privato, dove era stato preparato anche un lettino per Filippo.  
«La casa è magnifica, complimenti» esordì Mattia guardandosi intorno ed approvando incondizionatamente materiali e colori.   
«È stata un'occasione: era in pessime condizioni, così l'abbiamo comprata ad un prezzo accettabile e poi ristrutturata. Il mutuo ci farà penare ancora per un sacco di anni, ma ne vale la pena. Ovviamente, il progetto è stato fatto gratuitamente … indovina da chi? Ha voluto farcelo come regalo di trasferimento … ed ha seguito anche tutti i lavori di ristrutturazione, ha scelto personalmente tutti i materiali assicurandosi che fossero della migliore qualità e a minore impatto ambientale possibile. È in gamba, affidabile ed è davvero buono» terminò la ragazza guardando Mattia in modo interlocutorio.  
«Ne ho un'idea abbastanza precisa» iniziò a raccontare pacato l'ospite. «Quando mi sono trasferito, non avevo già più nessuno: mia sorella era morta da poco ed eravamo soli, il bambino ed io. Sono tornato in Liguria perché Marta avrebbe voluto che Filippo crescesse lì e poi, sai com'è, non avrei più potuto vivere a Milano: ogni angolo me la ricordava in modo troppo doloroso e io avevo bisogno di staccare per essere sereno, sereno per lui.  
Manny ti ha raccontato come ci siamo conosciuti?» Ad un cenno negativo di Lorella, Mattia continuò «Avevo fatto il trasloco già da qualche settimana, ma, avendo inevitabilmente orari diversi, non ci eravamo ancora incontrati. Una sera Filippo era stranamente noioso, non la smetteva più di frignare e nulla lo faceva star bene. Aveva anche un po' di febbre ed era venerdì -perché queste cose succedono sempre il venerdì sera-. Sento bussare alla porta e vado ad aprire pensando che sia qualcuno che si voglia lamentare perché il bambino piange -mi è successo davvero quindi non meravigliarti– ed invece è lui, Germano, che è preoccupato che il piccolo stia continuando a piangere, che mi chiede se possa fare qualcosa per aiutarmi, che si fionda in farmacia a comprare il gel anestetico e gli anelli da congelare, per lenire il dolore alle gengive.»  
Ristette un attimo col nipote in braccio che si guardava attorno curioso con gli stessi occhioni verdi dello zio.  
«So che è buono, generoso, attento. Pensa che qualche giorno dopo è arrivato che saranno state le otto di sera -era stata una giornata orribile, seguita ad una notte ancora più orribile, sempre per i denti-, stavo per dare il biberon a Filippo e lui mi dice: “Faccio io. Tu vai a farti una doccia e te ne stai un bel po' sotto il getto dell'idromassaggio.” E allora gli chiedo se puzzo e lui mi risponde che no, non puzzo, ma ho bisogno di dedicare a me stesso almeno il tempo di una doccia, con la tranquillità che al bambino ci pensi qualcun altro.»  
Il piccolo decise che si era guardato attorno abbastanza e che fosse ora di fare qualcos'altro, magari di mangiare, così si agitò tra le braccia dello zio mugugnando «Pappappappa».  
Lorella rise di cuore di quell'intermezzo, dopo il racconto appassionato di Mattia.  
«Che fai? Lo cambi prima o dopo?»  
L'uomo sollevò più in alto il nipote tenendolo saldo fra le mani e gli annusò il sederino. Storse il naso ridendo e rispose: «Prima!»

«Le orchidee hanno fatto colpo su Lorella, come pure il Transformer a grandezza quasi naturale su Tommaso ...»  
«Io ti ascolto quando parli, e tu di loro parli spesso. Spero che a tuo fratello sia piaciuto davvero il libro. Loro mi stanno facendo sentire in famiglia pur non essendo miei parenti: il minimo è regalare loro qualcosa che li faccia felici, ti pare?» Mattia parlava con Manny dandogli le spalle perché, inginocchiato davanti al letto, stava cambiando Filippo che aveva fatto un ettolitro di pipì durante la nanna pomeridiana.  
«Certo che l'ultimo best seller di Grisham non poteva lasciarlo indifferente: se non glielo avessi comperato tu ora, lo avrebbe preso lui tra qualche mese in edizione economica. Non hai visto i suoi occhi com'erano brillanti mentre se lo rigirava tra le mani … è il suo solo lusso, la lettura.»  
«Per me è un lusso come stanno trattando Filippo e me: ci hanno accolto senza neanche conoscerci -sulla fiducia di quello che gli avevi raccontato tu- siamo qui da due giorni e tua cognata mi tratta come fosse mia sorella, con lo stesso amore, lo stesso calore, le stesse attenzioni» si rigirò, ormai in piedi e con il piccolo in braccio, a guardarlo negli occhi dorati «è un po' come avere una specie di Marta sempre intorno» e il suo sguardo era un tantino più lucido del normale.  
Manny gli chiuse una spalla con la grande mano.  
«Lo fa con sincerità e amore, con te si trova bene ed è contenta che, tra tutte le possibili persone che potessero venire ad abitare nella loro casa, siate capitati proprio voi due. Prima mi ha detto “È bello sapere che il tuo vicino di casa sia una così bella persona, è un po' come se ci fossimo ancora noi a vivere alla porta accanto alla tua.”»  
Per smorzare la commozione che stava salendo in entrambi, Mattia scherzò: «Allora sarei il ragazzo della porta accanto!?»  
«Sì,» ghignò Manny «un giorno o l'altro devo aspettarmi di vederti aprire la porta con i bigodini in testa?» e si allontanò velocemente prima che l'altro potesse mollargli uno scappellotto alla base della nuca.  
In cucina li accolse Lorella. «Che ne dite di una cioccolata calda? E per il nostro ometto, invece, un bel biberon di latte e biscotti. Stasera minestrone di verdura per tutti … e un po' più leggero per te, cucciolino» fece rivolta a Filippo prendendolo dalle braccia dello zio.  
Il piccolo rise contento della novità: “Una donna, per cambiare”, sembrava pensasse.  
In quel momento apparve Tommaso con l'ormai inseparabile Transformer, attualmente sotto forma di camion, tra le mani.  
«Che ne dici se stasera ci teniamo Filippo e questi due li mandiamo via?» gli chiese la giovane donna «Sarebbe bello, no? Potresti insegnargli qualcosa, ti guarda come se fossi il suo eroe: quando ci sei tu non ha occhi per nessun altro. Magari potresti fargli vedere che sei già grande e leggergli una favola della buonanotte … che ne dici?»  
Mattia guardò attonito Lorella senza capire.  
«Certo io sono grande: è per quello che mi guarda sempre. Bisogna che gli spieghi come si fa a crescere come me» rispose il bambino tutto serio.  
La mamma lo guardò reprimendo il sorriso che le stava nascendo dentro. «E chi altro potrebbe insegnarglielo? Noi siamo troppo vecchi e non ce lo ricordiamo più, tu invece sei grande, ma non così tanto da averlo dimenticato. Allora d'accordo?» Si voltò ai due uomini alle sue spalle. «Stasera Filippo sta con noi e voi vi togliete un po' dai piedi.»  
Mattia tentò di protestare: «Ma ...»  
«Niente ma!» Scandì Tommaso «Andate, che a Filippo ci penso io … altrimenti come fa a crescere se sta sempre con voi, che non ricordate più come si fa?»  
Manny rise contento e diede di gomito all'amico: «Stasera ti porto a vivere!» gli sussurrò in un orecchio, ammiccando riconoscente verso la cognata, che ormai rideva spudoratamente.  
Con un paio di frasi ben assestate era riuscita a trasformare la diffidenza latente di Tommaso, nei confronti di Filippo, in un sodalizio.  
Erano ormai le otto di sera e i due uomini erano in stanza: Germano aveva fatto da poco dalla doccia e si stava vestendo, mentre Mattia si stava lavando a sua volta.  
L'ospite uscì dalla stanza da bagno vestito con un paio di jeans neri semplicissimi, che però gli sembravano dipinti addosso, ed una maglietta di cotone senza maniche con cappuccio, nera pure quella, con il marchio degli AC/DC sul torace ed un paio di ali bianche disegnate sulla schiena.  
Gli indumenti sembravano abbracciarlo come un amante geloso e mettevano in risalto il fisico asciutto e longilineo. I lunghi capelli bianchi erano ancora bagnati e lui li stava asciugando con una salvietta.  
Manny fu grato che Mattia, schermato dall'asciugamani, non avesse potuto vedere l'occhiata famelica che gli aveva lanciato. Si voltò a cercare il portachiavi -pur sapendo di averlo in tasca- solo per riuscire a darsi un contegno.  
«Belli i tuoi jeans, sono quelli che hai comprato ieri?» Gli chiese ammirato l'altro prendendo il phon.  
«Si, sono quelli» rispose l'interpellato ancora un tantino sottosopra «ti … ti piacciono.»  
Mattia annuì sotto il getto dell'aria calda. «Ti stanno davvero bene.»  
Terminarono di vestirsi, indossarono i giubbotti e scesero la scala, annunciati dal rumore dei loro stivalacci di cuoio.  
«Arriva una mandria?» Chiese Lorella ridendo, e poi aggiunse «Wow, volete proprio fare strage di cuori stasera. Siete bellissimi, tutti e due» baciò prima il cognato e poi l'amico sulle guance «e ora fuori di qui!»  
Dopo che Mattia ebbe stropicciato di bacetti Filippo e ricontrollato che Lorella avesse il suo numero di cellulare per qualsiasi evenienza, uscirono di casa e nell'androne incontrarono Michele di ritorno dal lavoro. Si salutarono e gli raccontarono brevemente la piccola commedia messa in scena da Lorella.  
«Ha fatto bene» approvò il poliziotto, «bisogna che Tommaso impari a condividere cose e persone, in più voi potete andare a fare un giro. Avete già programmi o volete qualche consiglio?»  
«E che consigli potrebbe darci un lavoratore indefesso, marito devoto e padre serio come te?» Lo prese in giro il fratello.  
«Dimentichi il lavoro che faccio: quando siamo di turno la sera dei fine settimana, controlliamo un sacco di locali; ce ne sono di veramente belli nei dintorni.»  
Diede loro le coordinate per andare a mangiare lo gnocco fritto e le tigelle con il tagliere di salumi e a bere un bel bicchiere di rosso, e per il dopocena consigliò loro un paio di locali: un pub dove degustare buonissima birra e un discobar dove fare quattro salti e sorseggiare un coktail esclusivo, quindi li salutò diretto a casa, lasciandoli nella notte di Bologna.


	8. Capitolo 8

I due uomini passeggiarono tranquillamente nel centro storico, godendosi l'aria pungente e i portici di Bologna. La città era piena di gente che camminava, alcuni con e alcuni senza un vero obiettivo da raggiungere, una marea in movimento continuo che andava loro incontro.

«Questa città è pazzesca» commentò Mattia all'uscita dell'osteria dove avevano mangiato cibi buoni e sani della tradizione bolognese «dovunque ti giri c'è vita, musica, giovani, cultura … tornassi indietro manderei mio padre a quel paese molto prima e verrei a vivere qui con Marta.»

«A parte Marta, c'è mai stato qualcuno davvero importante nella tua vita?» gli chiese Manny a bruciapelo.

«Qualcuno, ma mai per molto tempo né così importante …» iniziò a raccontare l'interpellato, ma poi, visto lo sguardo sgomento del compagno, si spiegò meglio «trasferendoci spesso diventava difficile avere rapporti a lungo termine: c'è stato un anno in cui abbiamo cambiato città tre volte … deleterio per i contatti interpersonali, a qualunque livello. In compenso ho imparato a parlare un sacco di lingue» sorrise.

«Beh, adesso però nessuno potrà più obbligarti a traslocare, se non sarai tu a volerlo.»

«Ancora? No davvero! Dovrebbe proprio scoppiare una guerra mondiale per farmi andare via da Arenzano: ho il mio nipotino, un lavoro che mi piace, una bella casa e un vicino da urlo … cosa posso volere di più?» terminò sghignazzando.

Germano non commentò, ma sentì il proprio cuore fare una capriola a quell'affermazione: “un vicino da urlo” … forse Mattia lo apprezzava davvero.

Entrarono nel bar consigliato da Michele e si ritrovarono nel tipico pub inglese: colori vivi, musica a volume accettabile e l'abbraccio caldo del legno. Il tutto dava un senso di intimità.

La ragazza al banco offrì loro un piattino con diversi stuzzichini e prese l'ordinazione delle birre.

«Volete sedervi al tavolo o restate qui al bancone?» chiese gentile ed affabile.

«Dai, andiamo a sederci, tanto la notte è ancora giovane» propose Mattia, poi si volse verso la sala e continuò rivolto alla giovane cameriera «ci mettiamo là, nel tavolino d'angolo.»

«Andate pure, vi porto tutto io, tra un attimo» assicurò lei stappando le bottiglie e cercando i bicchieri.

Manny si guardò intorno ammirato, poi sbottò: «Che fratello che ho: quando vengo da solo mica mi ci porta in 'sti bei locali … arrivi tu e ci dà le dritte per andare qui e là. Aspetta che torniamo a casa e mi sente» sbuffò e si mise subito a ridere seguito a ruota dall'amico.

«E tu?» iniziò allora questi richiamando tutta la sua attenzione «Tu ce l'hai qualcuno di importante nella tua vita, o ce lo hai avuto?»

Germano divenne improvvisamente serio e distante, rimanendo in silenzio per qualche secondo di troppo, tanto che l'altro si schermì dispiaciuto: «Non volevo essere invadente e non volevo farti stare male.»

«Non sei invadente, semmai lo sei esattamente quanto lo sono stato io, e no, non mi fai stare male: è solo che pensarci non è divertente, anche se non è successo ieri.»

«Non sei obbligato a rispondermi, se ti mette a disagio, dai … parliamo d'altro … è stato difficile il restauro dell'appartamento di tuo fratello?»

«Non sono a disagio» ribadì Manny continuando il discorso precedente «e posso parlarne tranquillamente, soprattutto con te: non so perché, ma mi sembra di conoscerti da sempre e non riesco a vergognarmi di nulla con te» sollevò gli occhi ad incontrare quelli verdi che ora erano attenti ed empatici, al punto da essere quasi tristi: tristi per se stesso e per il proprio vissuto, tristi per quello che al compagno faceva ancora un po' male ricordare.

La cameriera arrivò con le loro ordinazioni e le lasciò sul loro tavolo, eclissandosi discreta.

«Ci conoscevamo da sempre, abbiamo frequentato insieme tutte le scuole dell'obbligo, poi alle superiori ci siamo persi per ritrovarci nel periodo dell'università, anche se io ho fatto ingegneria e lui legge» gli occhi verdi non ebbero un sussulto né un minimo risentimento a quel “ _lui_ ”: Mattia sapeva già che Manny era gay, anche se non ne avevano mai parlato, anche se non era stato esplicitamente detto, e soprattutto sembrava non dargli fastidio «ed è proprio in quel periodo che ci siamo messi insieme.

Non è stato facile: la gente ci guardava quasi sempre male quando andavamo in giro mano nella mano e quando, qualche volta, ci baciavamo nel parco.

Comunque sembrava procedere tutto in modo normale tra noi, pensa che io volevo addirittura chiedergli di venire a vivere con me. E lui, improvvisamente -o forse non proprio così improvvisamente, perché col senno di poi ho coltouna serie di segni che prima non avevo _voluto_ vedere– si è tirato indietro dicendomi che si sentiva confuso e aveva bisogno di tempo.

Poi mi ha mandato una lettera assurda, con la quale mi diceva che il nostro rapporto per lui era diventato _soffocante_ e che da tempo stava anche con una sua collega, quindi troncava con me.

Per me è stata una doccia fredda, mi sono sentito tradito ed insultato, non per il fatto che avesse voluto lasciarmi –so che i rapporti non possono durare in eterno- ma perché era così tanto che stava con questa donna, mentre ancora ufficialmente usciva con me, e non mi aveva detto nulla. Mi ha lasciato con una lettera, neanche di persona, guardandomi negli occhi.» Sospirò deluso «Comunque ci ho messo una pietra sopra. La cosa che ancora oggi mi fa stare male è la mia incapacità di valutare, la mia stupidità nel credere che fosse un tipo sincero: fino al giorno prima che succedesse, se qualcuno mi avesse detto che Paolo fosse capace di un'azione simile nei miei confronti, lo avrei preso a pugni gridandogli che il mio ragazzo non avrebbe mai potuto comportarsi in modo così meschino e invece …»

Il braccio che fino a quel momento era rimasto piegato sul torace di Mattia si distese sul tavolo e la sua mano da pianista si aprì, invitante e consolatoria, con il palmo rivolto verso l'alto. Manny non ci pensò due volte e si avvicinò per raggiungerlo a mezza strada, andando ad intrecciare le proprie dita con le sue.

Il sorriso di Mattia si aprì sincero sul suo volto. «Siamo amici e non c'è nulla che tu non possa dirmi o che tu non possa ascoltare da me, e viceversa. Mi dispiace per quello che ti è successo, ma non devi precluderti nulla: non è vero che tu sia inadatto a valutare le persone, ma è la realtà che ci siano soggetti dei quali non ci si possa fidare, neanche quando li si conosce da molto tempo.»

Afferrarono entrambi il bicchiere pieno di birra e lo fecero tintinnare contro quello dell'altro in un muto brindisi a loro stessi e alla loro amicizia.

In quel momento la musica della filodiffusione si zittì e, in un angolo del pub, due ragazzi cominciarono a suonare, uno una tastiera portatile e l'altro un sax.

Il sound rese l'ambiente ancora più intimo e Mattia, per la prima volta dopo la morte della gemella, decise che fosse giunto il momento di aprire nuovamente il proprio cuore e confidarsi con qualcuno.

«Ti va di sapere qualcosa di me?» Domandò allora all'amico che gli stava seduto di fronte.

«Solo se a te va di raccontarlo» Manny non voleva che si sentisse obbligato.

«Certo» lo rassicurò Mattia e poi cominciò a narrargli della prematura morte di sua madre, di come avesse scoperto di essere omosessuale, di come la cosa avesse minato irrimediabilmente il rapporto, già malsano ed instabile, che intercorreva tra lui ed il genitore superstite, e del netto rifiuto oppostogli da quest'ultimo.

«Non avevo certo bisogno del disprezzo di mio padre per stare male. Per me era già abbastanza sconvolgente stabilire in modo inequivocabile che non ero uno cui non interessasse il sesso -come avevo creduto fino ad allora, dato che le ragazze non mi entusiasmavano minimamente-, ma ero irrimediabilmente ed indubbiamente gay: non erano serviti che pochi giorni, ad un uomo esperto come Kahiry, per riuscire a tirar fuori da me tutto il mio _potenziale inespresso_.

Doverlo lasciare non mi distrusse sentimentalmente parlando, perché non avevo avuto il tempo di affezionarmi a lui, e poi non ero avvezzo alla tenerezza, quindi … però destabilizzò la mia autostima: lui era il primo a trovarmi attraente, a desiderarmi, ad apprezzare la mia persona e mio padre lo teneva lontano da me con la minaccia di una denuncia per abuso su minore.

A questo punto, somma tutta la mia insicurezza all'aperta disistima di mio padre che, indirettamente, si riversava anche su Marta -e di questo mi sentivo responsabile– e cerca di immaginare il livello di disagio che raggiunsi.

Avrei voluto sparire, disintegrarmi, polverizzarmi e disperdermi nel deserto, in poche parole morire. Fu il periodo peggiore della mia vita: ero relegato nell'ambasciata e guardato a vista, non potevo neppure andare al bagno senza che qualcuno mi controllasse. Se non ci fosse stata mia sorella, in quei mesi, sarei arrivato sicuramente al suicidio: sognai di farlo un sacco di volte, anche se lei non mi permise mai di passare dai pensieri ai fatti.

Quindi ci fu l'ultimo trasferimento, in Giappone stavolta. Intanto avevamo compiuto diciotto anni e per la legge italiana saremmo stati maggiorenni, ma per il nostro paese ospite no. Quindi sfumò la possibilità di chiedere ed ottenere il passaporto, senza il benestare di nostro padre, ed andarcene prima dei vent'anni.

Quello che mio padre non sapeva sul Giappone, quando accettò la nuova sede, era che l'omosessualità vi fosse così ben tollerata, soprattutto nei giovani. Lì ebbi l'opportunità di incontrare molti gay, fare amicizia ed avere esperienze: tutto ciò mi aiutò a far pace con la mia sessualità.

La cosa più importante che mi diede quella terra fu l'educazione. Come attività fisica, materia importantissima per loro, io scelsi di praticare l'Aikido e fu la mia salvezza. Il mio insegnante mi spiegò che quest'arte mi avrebbe dato la conoscenza di me stesso, dei miei limiti, del mio equilibrio e questo mi avrebbe aiutato ad accettarmi in modo totale e completo.

Da ragazzino insicuro e autolesionista che ero, mi trasformai nella persona che sono oggi, con tutti i miei limiti e i miei difetti, certo, ma con la tranquillità del mio equilibrio e della mia stabilità emotiva. Senza gli insegnamenti del mio istruttore e la mia rieducazione che ne seguì, sarei finito se non suicida, almeno drogato, alcolizzato o chissà che altro. Non ci sono parole che possano descrivere la riconoscenza che ho per il mio Sensei.»

«Allora dovrò fare attenzione a non farti arrabbiare o mi ridurrai in poltiglia ...» scherzò Manny guardando ammirato l'uomo che gli sedeva di fronte.

«No, l'Aikido serve solo per difendersi, per rimanere integri, non per offendere. Anzi, insegna a fare il possibile per evitare lo scontro.»

«Una grande filosofia … non sempre facile da adottare, soprattutto quando non dipende da te, e poi tante volte rischia di essere scambiata per paura» obiettò l'ingegnere.

«Il fatto di cercare di evitare lo scontro non fa di te un coniglio, ma un uomo saggio, e anche quando si interviene e si combatte, si cerca comunque di contenere al minimo i danni» ribatté il traduttore con sguardo sereno, malgrado la gravità degli eventi di cui era stato protagonista in passato. «Grazie a questa disciplina divenne tutto più semplice per me, anche accettare il _non rapporto_ con mio padre: mi feci semplicemente una ragione del fatto che a lui non importasse nulla di noi ed imparai a cogliere il meglio da ogni situazione.

In quel caso, essere suo figlio mi dava alcune prerogative e opportunità che decisi di sfruttare al massimo, così mi iscrissi all'università e lui non poté esimersi dal pagarmi la retta. Marta intanto era presa da un suo progetto umanitario, e anche lì lui non poté che spalleggiarla, o ci avrebbe rimesso la sua figura pubblica.

Anche quando divenimmo maggiorenni, con giochi di amicizie subdole, ci impedì di ottenere i documenti e ci tenne praticamente in ostaggio finché gli servimmo come coreografia, per recitare la parte del vedovo attaccato alla famiglia. Poi, quando finalmente trovò un'altra donna, giovane e bella, da esporre come un trofeo; da sposare per ottenere, di riflesso, un ritorno di immagine, grazie alla sontuosa cerimonia; un'altra persona che potesse restituirgli il lustro di uomo sposato e padre di famiglia, allora ci lasciò andare.

E indovina: dopo neanche sei mesi, la nuova moglie era incinta. Il mio fratellino ora dovrebbe avere quasi cinque anni, mese più, mese meno, e lui ha l'età per essergli nonno, ma non importa. Quello che importa davvero è la sua immagine, ripulita e perfetta: ora nessuno lo accomuna più al figlio gay o alla figlia ragazza-madre. Spero solo che abbia imparato che mio fratello non è una marionetta e che al piccolo tocchi un destino migliore di quello che è toccato a Marta e a me» terminò con una punta di amarezza.

Stavolta fu il palmo di Germano a chiudersi rassicurante su quello di Mattia.

 

Dopo un'ora circa decisero di avventurarsi verso l'ultima tappa proposta da Michele: il discobar.

Il tragitto per raggiungere il loro obiettivo lo percorsero a piedi continuando a parlare della loro infanzia, delle figuracce con i compagni di scuola, delle piccole grandi sfide che si erano trovati dinnanzi.

«Tu devi capire ...» stava dicendo Mattia «questo tizio mi parlava in una lingua che non conoscevo ancora, mi avevano appena pestato a sangue e derubato e lui continuava a ripetere la stessa frase che io non capivo. Avevo una mandibola spaccata e due costole incrinate, perdevo sangue da dovunque e questo, invece di chiamare un'ambulanza, continuava a dire quelle sillabe, come se, ripetendole all'infinito, io potessi afferrarne il senso. Le ricordo ancora» pronunciò una serie di vocaboli incomprensibili «e, quando ho cominciato a studiare il giapponese, è stata la prima frase di cui ho chiesto il significato all'insegnante. E tra l'altro mi beccai una reprimenda per averle mancato di rispetto. Sai cosa significava?» ad un segno di diniego di Manny, lui tradusse «C'è un bordello qui vicino?»

Scoppiarono a ridere entrambi.

«E poi come te la sei cavata?»

«Fortunatamente è passata un'auto della polizia, mi hanno raccattato e, appena hanno visto il passaporto diplomatico –che fortunatamente portavo nella tasca interna della giacca, non nel portafogli che mi avevano rubato- mi hanno subito portato al consolato e da lì in ospedale. Porto ancora i segni, sai? Senti» si bloccò sul posto e afferrò la mano di Manny per portarsela sotto la guancia tastando alla ricerca del callo osseo che aveva ricoperto la frattura.

«Uh» fece l'amico «che strano al tatto. Ecco perché il tuo viso non è perfettamente simmetrico … me n'ero accorto, ma non sapevo da cosa dipendesse.»

«Ora sai anche questo di me … hei, mi sa che siamo arrivati» azzardò indicando l'insegna luminosa del locale «quanta gente: ci toccherà aspettare un sacco.»

Davanti all'entrata della discoteca si era assiepata una quantità di ragazzi, ma i buttafuori li stavano facendo passare velocemente, dopo aver controllato loro i documenti.

Dopo pochi minuti erano anche loro all'interno della sala e, lasciati i giubbotti all'entrata, acchiappavano un cocktail al volo.

Il locale era pieno di giovani corpi, chi beveva, chi tentava di parlare, chi si muoveva al ritmo della musica che batteva forte nelle orecchie, nella testa, nel cuore.

Per un po' restarono a sorseggiare i loro drink al bancone, guardando gli altri ballare, poi Mattia propose di andare a fare quattro salti. Manny non era entusiasta, ma si lasciò trascinare in quel carnaio.

Il DJ infilò un paio di brani di Vasco Rossi che riscossero il plauso della massa. Un attimo dopo Mattia moriva di caldo, così si sfilò la felpa e la lanciò sul divanetto più vicino, rimanendo con la maglietta di cotone con la scritta degli AC/DC. Le sue lunghe braccia abbronzate si muovevano al ritmo della musica accompagnando il sinuoso movimento dei fianchi che richiamò lo sguardo affamato di molti lì intorno, ma lui sembrava non accorgersene.

Manny ad un certo punto si rese conto che l'amico ballava ad occhi chiusi: era bellissimo. Insieme alla felpa, involontariamente, si era sfilato anche l'elastico che teneva raggruppati i capelli ed ora l'aureola d'argento brillava alle luci multicolori ed intermittenti, seguendo come un'onda chiara i movimenti sensuali del corpo.

Lo guardò dimenarsi a ritmo con mille altri corpi, concentrato su se stesso, finché vide un paio di mani estranee vagare sul suo petto.

Mattia aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, la musica gli fluiva dentro come fosse uno spirito bollente: gli era sempre piaciuto ballare, con Marta erano andati spesso in discoteca, in ogni parte del mondo; la musica non aveva confini, lingua, barriere, era musica ovunque e non ci voleva un vocabolario per capirla.

Improvvisamente percepì un torace aderire alla propria schiena, lunghe braccia avvolgerlo e grandi mani tastargli l'addome liscio e piatto. Inspirò felice e sorrise: Manny. Dio quanto aveva agognato quel contatto.

Lentamente sollevò le palpebre con l'intenzione di rigirarsi tra le sue braccia per baciarlo, ma si trovò i suoi occhi cupi dinanzi. Fu un secondo di sgomento: se lui era lì, di chi erano quelle mani?

Se le strappò immediatamente di dosso e, voltatosi, fulminò con lo sguardo il loro proprietario che, scocciato da quella reazione, lo spintonò spedendolo addosso all'amico.

L'ingegnere lo sorresse, evitandogli di cadere. «Ma cosa è successo?» gli chiese, sinceramente incuriosito.

«Pensavo fossi tu ...» gli rispose Mattia «e invece era quel … non so chi.»

Pensava fosse lui? Aveva un sorriso beato sulle labbra, sembrava in paradiso … quindi Manny non era il solo ad aver fatto certi pensieri.

«Pensavi fossi io?» ripeté come istupidito.

Le dita di Mattia si incrociarono dietro la sua nuca, mentre il corpo continuava quella danza che lo stava mandando ai pazzi.

« _Speravo_ fossi tu» gli soffiò all'orecchio facendosi più vicino, e finalmente il compagno capì di non essere impazzito: stava succedendo davvero.

Scivolò più vicino, facendolo aderire al proprio torace, e anche le loro labbra si avvicinarono quel tanto necessario a scambiarsi un respiro, una carezza, un bacio.


	9. Capitolo 9

La stanza mansardata era molto spaziosa e la finestra dava sulla strada perennemente illuminata.

Mattia si alzò dal letto cercando di non fare rumore e di non svegliare Manny che, per una volta, dormiva nella sua parte di letto, invece che abbarbicato addosso a lui.

Erano le cinque del mattino e lui era irrimediabilmente sveglio anche se si erano coricati solo un paio d'ore prima.

Scostò appena le tende e virò lo sguardo verso l'alto: niente luna in quel cielo color della pece e le stelle erano troppo poco luminose per competere con le lampade alogene dei lampioni.

Si fermò a pensare che ad Arenzano le loro finestre davano su quello che la gente comune chiamava il “Parco della Marchesa”. Di notte c'erano pochissime luci artificiali ed il cielo si vedeva benissimo, quando era limpido si distinguevano tutte le costellazioni; quello gli mancava della Liguria, e la vista del mare che, in qualsiasi occasione, gli facilitava l'orientamento.

Era intento in quei pensieri quando percepì un movimento alle proprie spalle e poi la voce di Manny sfiorargli col fiato caldo l'orecchio. «Perché non dormi? Stai male?»

«No, tranquillo» bisbigliò in risposta «è la mia insonnia che si fa sentire. Mi dispiace di averti svegliato.»

«Mi sono girato e c'era solo il materasso: ormai sono talmente abituato a romperti le scatole anche nel sonno, che mi sei mancato» ghignò l'altro.

«Non dire scemenze» lo apostrofò sottovoce ridendo anche lui «non mi rompi le scatole e … forse anch'io mi sono abituato ad averti addosso, probabilmente mi sono svegliato proprio perché eri dalla tua parte del letto … chissà.»

«Allora vieni, così ti uso da cuscino e magari dormiamo tutti e due ancora un po': domani ti voglio portare un po' in giro. C'è tanta vita qui, anche di giorno, un sacco di librerie che ci morirei e ogni volta Lorella deve portarmi via di peso … ce n'è anche una dove al piano di sopra c'è una degustazione di prodotti tipici: vini, salumi, tortellini … mhhh! Sai che dicono che mangiare è un po' come fare sesso?»

«Sì, e tu, se ti svegli in nottata, spari cavolate … andiamo a dormire che è già domani» risero insieme e tornarono a letto, ognuno dal proprio lato.

Entrambi si sdraiarono supini, spalla contro spalla, occhi al soffitto.

«Però domani ci andiamo in libreria?» insistette Manny.

«E va bene, andiamo in libreria, però ognuno compra i libri che gli interessano … e non voglio sentirti mugugnare “che barba … ma cosa leggi …” ricevuto? E guarda che è già domani» bisbigliò scherzosamente pedante.

Il compagno sbuffò, rotolò su un fianco di modo da usare Mattia come un cuscino: la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla e il braccio di traverso sullo stomaco coperto dalla maglia del pigiama.

«Ti do noia?» gli chiese scaldandogli col fiato la pelle sotto la stoffa.

«Direi di no» rispose il guanciale improvvisato.

«Mi dai il bacio della buonanotte?»

«Guarda che tecnicamente è quasi mattina» ghignò Mattia sentendo il cuore accelerare un po' i battiti.

«Ma quanto sei pign ...» ma Manny non riuscì a terminare la frase perché le labbra del compagno erano già sulle sue, soffici, calde, premurose, a soffocare quelle sciocchezze inutili, volte solo a provocarlo.

Dischiuse piano la bocca dandogli libero accesso, sciogliendosi nella dolcezza di Mattia.

In quel preciso istante si rese conto di quanto avesse aspettato di poterlo stringere a sé: da quando, bussando alla porta accanto, si era trovato dinanzi uno sconosciuto con i capelli bianchi e gli occhi verdi.

Infilò le dita fra quei lunghi fili d'argento -che, una volta tanto, non erano legati nella solita coda sulla nuca- e li sentì ancora più morbidi e lisci di quanto avesse potuto immaginare; perché già da un po' agognava di toccarli, di affondarci dentro le narici ed inspirare a pieni polmoni la fragranza dello shampoo e quel profumo che era solo suo.

Mattia era senza fiato e si staccò appena dalla bocca di Manny, si allontanò il minimo necessario per guardarlo senza che gli si incrociassero gli occhi.

«Avevi detto che avremmo dormito» lo accusò per finta, riprendendo respiro.

«Imparerai che dico un sacco di bugie» si accusò l'altro di rimando. Risero entrambi cercando di non fare rumore: non avevano proprio intenzione di svegliare qualcuno e sprecare così quel momento di intimità.

Manny baciò il suo mento e poi scivolò sul profilo quasi tagliente della mandibola fino a sfiorare la pelle liscia e tenera sotto l'orecchio, strappando un sospiro all'oggetto delle proprie attenzioni.

«Smettila di provocare … o dovrò reagire prima o poi, sai come si dice: “l'uomo non è di legno”» sussurrò Mattia.

«E che razza di citazione sarebbe “l'uomo non è di legno”?» sghignazzò Manny nel suo orecchio piazzandogli un brivido caldo lungo la spina dorsale.

«Te lo racconto un'altra volta, vuoi?» Sussurrò di rimando sulle sue labbra e tornò a baciarlo lentamente, prendendosi il proprio tempo per assaporarlo mentre le mani scorrevano lungo il corpo asciutto del compagno, impacciate dal pigiama.

 

Aveva vinto Germano ed erano per strada a guardare le vetrine delle librerie. Filippo stava bello sicuro nel marsupio, rivolto verso il mondo, osservava interessato tutto ciò che lo circondava mugugnando ogni tanto e additando qualcosa di molto colorato.

«Uh, guarda! Il libro delle fiabe della buonanotte di Winnie The Pooh!» Mattia era innamorato di quel personaggio: ne stava apprezzando la gaiezza, la spensieratezza e l'assoluta ingenuità dei personaggi. Riteneva che fosse positivo per un bimbo crescere con le sue storie di amicizia e famiglia, piuttosto che con Bianca Neve e la strega cattiva o Cenerentola e tutti i suoi sogni di principi inesistenti. «Lo compriamo, Lippo?» e sfiorò il cappellino di lana del nipote che si voltò un po' verso di lui a sorridergli, visto che era stato chiamato in causa.

«Non pensavo di vedere un uomo di trent'anni entusiasmarsi così tanto per un gruppo di animaletti di pezza» asserì Manny scanzonato.

«Sei arido: non guardi Winny The Pooh!» lo rintuzzò il compagno ridendo.

«Con Tommaso guardiamo i Transformers: quelli sì che sono una forza!» si voltò ghignando e rimase basito sul posto, ma l'altro non se ne accorse finché non sentì una voce sconosciuta pronunciare il suo nome: «Germano!».

Allora si rivolse verso di lui e lo vide bloccato come da una moviola.

Guardava dritto avanti a sé verso un uomo biondo, con gli occhi nocciola, un po' più basso di loro, dal fisico slanciato e molto curato nel vestire. «Paolo.» Quel nome gli morì in gola.

Mattia percepì, come fosse tangibile, il disagio di Manny: gli colò addosso come melassa appiccicosa. Anche Filippo in qualche modo si accorse che c'era qualcosa che non andava e iniziò a frignare.

L'amico allora si riebbe, riprese a muoversi e a parlare, come se la voce del bambino avesse rotto l'incantesimo che lo teneva prigioniero di quella scena.

Dopo aver sfiorato la testolina del piccolo, si rivolse al nuovo venuto.

«Che ci fai da queste parti?»

«Un giro, con alcuni amici, ma in realtà speravo di essere fortunato e di trovarti. Vedo che non hai cambiato i tuoi gusti.» Ammiccò verso la vetrina della libreria.

«Io no.» Lo lapidò Manny. «Perché _speravi_ di vedermi? E poi qui a Bologna!»

«Al tuo ufficio mi hanno detto che avevi preso parecchi giorni di ferie … non avresti potuto essere che qui.»

Mattia era più che cosciente che i due avessero qualcosa in sospeso; si sentì morire dentro, perché Manny gli aveva raccontato di Paolo e, da come si guardavano, era palese che tra loro ci fosse qualcosa da chiarire, anche se l'amico aveva detto che ormai era finito tutto.

«Io continuo il giro magari, ci vediamo dopo da tua sorella.» Lo avvisò, ma l'altro non era esattamente della stessa idea.

«NOI continuiamo il giro: io non ho nulla da dire a questo signore, se non che ho piacere di sapere che stia bene e che gli auguro di continuare così.» Gli fece un cenno di saluto e fecero solo un passo prima che Paolo si avvicinasse abbastanza da toccare il braccio di Manny.

«Non fare così, Gem … io volevo parlarti … non sto più con lei.»

«Mi dispiace per te … forse per lei è un bene, invece; comunque non capisco cosa possa entrarci IO in tutto questo» ribatté il giovane evidentemente scocciato.

«C'entri perché io mi sono reso conto di aver fatto una stupidaggine mondiale … Gem non posso vivere senza di te.» Urlò quasi il nuovo venuto strappando l'attenzione dei passanti.

«Mi sembra che tu te la sia cavata molto bene fino ad ora e non vedo perché debba essere in qualche modo un _mio_ problema.» Manny era molto agitato e voleva solo andarsene da lì insieme a Filippo e a Mattia.

«È evidente che dobbiate parlare, voi due» si schermì quest'ultimo un po' in imbarazzo «forse sarebbe meglio che ascoltassi cos'ha da dirti, non fosse per altro che per non doverci pensare ancora su.»

Manny chiuse gli occhi per un paio di secondi, come a raccogliersi nel proprio intimo per stabilire cosa fosse meglio fare in un simile frangente. Aveva ragione Mattia: se lo avesse ascoltato al momento, avrebbe potuto mandarlo a farsi benedire senza pensarci più, se invece si fosse negato, gli sarebbe rimasto il dubbio di chissà cosa avesse da dirgli.

«Vai con lui e parlate. Ci vediamo a casa quando avrete finito» lo spronò sottovoce Mattia. Sapeva per esperienza vissuta che far finta che i problemi o le persone non esistano non paga, mai.

 

Lorella vide Mattia rientrare con Filippo, ma senza Manny.

«Che ne hai fatto di mio cognato?» gli chiese guardinga, osservando lo sguardo verde che esprimeva disagio.

«Io nulla,» cominciò a raccontare l'uomo «eravamo in giro per vetrine di librerie e ci si è avvicinato un certo Paolo. Ha chiesto di parlare con Germano -lo sapevi che lo chiama _Gem_?-, che subito non voleva starlo a sentire, poi mi sono intromesso e gli ho detto che sarebbe stato sicuramente meglio se gli avesse dato ascolto: lo avrebbe affrontato una volta per tutte senza restare poi a rimuginarci per giorni … ma forse ho fatto male.

Ho passeggiato ancora per un po' e, se Manny non è tornato, vuol dire che è ancora con lui. Maledetto me e i miei saggi consigli» terminò come se parlasse a se stesso.

La donna lo squadrò mentre sfilava il nipote dal marsupio e lo sedeva nel seggiolone: si muoveva un po' a scatti, non con la sua solita fluidità, ed il viso era una maschera chiusa.

«Sei stato un vero amico a consigliargli di parlare con lui. Paolo e Manny sono usciti insieme per un sacco di tempo e poi si sono lasciati in un modo parecchio strano ...» iniziò lei.

«Lo so,» la interruppe Mattia col tono basso, quasi un ruggito, «mi ha raccontato qualcosa a proposito di una lettera. Che stupido sono: gliel'ho servito su un piatto d'argento, a quello!» terminò sempre senza alzare la voce.

Lorella sorrise dispiaciuta: nell'atteggiamento misurato dell'ospite vedeva un senso latente di disperazione. “ _Deve tenerci proprio tanto a Manny. Chissà se lui lo sa, dovrò riferirglielo alla prima occasione_.” Pensò.

Mattia era la persona più misurata e tranquilla che avesse mai conosciuto, compassato, ironico, ma mai sopra le righe. Dunque, se questo tipo di uomo si lasciava andare ad affermazioni tali, anche se con voce molto controllata, quasi come se parlasse del tempo, non poteva significare altro che dentro si stesse arrovellando nel timore che Manny scegliesse ancora di stare con Paolo.

Intanto Mattia continuava ad elaborare il proprio problema senza più proferire parola e, dopo essersi tolto il giubbotto ed aver estratto il nipote dalla tuta di piumino, si diresse al piano di sopra dicendo: «Vado a cambiare il piscione … pesa un quintale.»

Normalmente avrebbero riso entrambi di quella battuta, invece nessuno dei due modificò la propria espressione: preoccupata e chiusa quella di lui, assorta e un po' incredula quella di lei.

 

Il tempo scivolava lento, come i granelli di sabbia in una clessidra.

Mattia lavò e cambiò Filippo, poi tornarono in cucina. Tommaso requisì il piccolo per farlo giocare, l'uomo invece si affiancò a Lorella per aiutarla a cucinare.

Lei stava pelando patate per poi friggerle per contorno e lui, senza dir nulla, afferrò un coltello e iniziò a darle una mano.

Lavorarono in silenzio per un po', poi Lorella non resse la tensione e sbottò: «Non è uno stupido, saprà capire ...»

«Non penso affatto che sia stupido» la interruppe Mattia lapidario.

«Temi che sia ancora troppo coinvolto e che Paolo possa approfittare di questa situazione?» Si trovava a ragionare con questo sconosciuto come fosse un amico di vecchia data o, meglio, uno di famiglia: era strano e logico insieme.

Ma lui stavolta non le rispose: si trincerò in un ostinato mutismo che lei decise di rispettare.

Dopo un po' sentirono le chiavi girare nella toppa: era Michele che tornava per mangiare un boccone, poi doveva scappare di nuovo perché nel pomeriggio era fissata una riunione importante.

Sedettero a tavola e i due coniugi si trovarono a dover sostenere da soli la conversazione: Mattia non teneva il muso, ma non faceva nulla per essere coinvolto nei loro discorsi.

Stava seduto a fianco del nipote, imboccandolo con il cibo che gli aveva preparato insieme alla padrona di casa e non lasciava trasparire alcun sentimento.

La giovane donna avrebbe voluto scrollarlo fino a fargli cascare i denti. Possibile che un tipo intelligente, capace, istruito, ben educato e decisamente affascinante come lui, volesse darsi per vinto senza combattere? Fosse stata al suo posto, sarebbe uscita di casa e avrebbe rivoltato Bologna come un calzino per trovarlo e dirgli finalmente quello che provava per lui.

Lorella era certa che Manny ne fosse attratto, ma aveva idea di cosa provasse Mattia per lui? Era poco che si conoscevano, tuttavia suo cognato ne sembrava molto preso. Avevano mai parlato dei loro sentimenti quei due? Si erano mai chiariti? O si erano solo girati reciprocamente intorno, annusandosi?

Erano passate da poco le due del pomeriggio e Michele era già tornato al lavoro, Tommaso aveva ceduto alla tv ed ora sonnecchiava sul divano con Filippo, che invece dormiva profondamente circondato dai cuscini.

Dopo il pranzo Lorella e Mattia avevano sparecchiato e lui aveva insistito per aiutarla con i piatti, così lei li aveva lavati e lui asciugati, sempre senza spiccicare parola.

Finito il lavoro, per non dare fastidio ai dormienti, si erano seduti in salotto a leggere.

Ad un certo punto sentirono suonare un cellulare e Lorella si affrettò a rispondere, prima che i piccoli si svegliassero.

«Va bene, ti apro, fai piano che i bambini dormono» disse soltanto per poi avviarsi all'uscio. Fece scattare la serratura elettrica del portone del palazzo e aprì la porta di casa, lasciandola appena accostata, di modo che chi stesse arrivando non dovesse nuovamente chiamare per farsi aprire.

Trascorsero un paio di minuti durante i quali Mattia non fece altro che attendere, con gli occhi rivolti alla porta che infine si aprì, per lasciare entrare Manny.

Era un po' arruffato; entrò in silenzio e richiuse alle proprie spalle.

«Allora?» lo assalì sottovoce la cognata «Perché ti presenti solo a quest'ora? Dove sei stato? Perché non hai chiamato per avvisare che non saresti venuto a pranzo? Hai mangiato? Ti scaldo qualcosa?»

Sopraffatto dalla pioggia incontrollata di domande, l'uomo sollevò le braccia in segno di resa e sorrise debolmente.

«Andiamo in cucina» offrì e, una volta che vi si furono chiusi tutti e tre, riprese «Non mi sono divertito, se è questo che vuoi sapere. Paolo è tornato alla carica, penso che Mattia te l'abbia detto, no?» e si voltò a guardare l'amico per chiedere conferma, ma questi non aprì bocca e allora continuò «Non è stato piacevole: io gli ho voluto molto bene e sentirmi confessare che fondamentalmente mi abbia lasciato per non dover ammettere con i propri colleghi di essere gay e non rischiare una _macchia_ nel proprio curriculum lavorativo, non era proprio una cosa che aspettassi con ansia.

E pensare che me l'ha propinata come giustificazione che, secondo lui, io senz'altro avrei dovuto comprendere; come se l'aver rinnegato la propria natura, e con essa anni della nostra storia, potesse in qualche modo essere giustificato da un vile avanzamento di carriera. Comunque, sta di fatto che ora il superiore omofobo, che avrebbe potuto stopparlo, sia finalmente andato in pensione, lui abbia ottenuto l'agognata promozione, abbia di conseguenza lasciato senza il minimo senso di colpa quella poverina con cui è uscito nel frattempo e quindi sia pronto a ricominciare con me, come se nulla fosse successo.»

Rimase zitto a guardare la cognata e l'ospite come a dare loro il tempo di assimilare ciò che aveva appena raccontato.

«E tu?» chiese allora Lorella sintetica.

«Io ho ascoltato la lacrimevole storia del suo presunto sacrificio -che è durata almeno un'ora e mezzo- e alla fine ero talmente basito che non sono riuscito a rispondergli immediatamente a tono. Lui l'ha presa come una mia manifestazione di comprensione e ha pensato bene di mettermi le mani addosso e tentare di baciarmi lì in pubblico, come a riconfermare che ormai non gli importi più nulla che gli altri sappiano che è gay. Sono rimasto scioccato: non avrei mai pensato che potesse arrivare a tanto.

Allora me lo sono scrollato di dosso e gli ho detto che penso che sia uno stronzo opportunista e che non provi mai più a toccarmi -neanche per caso, su un tram affollato- e, sai? non si è dato per vinto: mi ha detto che mi stavo comportando così solo perché a caldo io reagisco sempre male, che se ci avessi pensato su con calma, avrei senz'altro capito come lui abbia agito per il bene di entrambi.

Ho fatto un giro lungo e ho camminato non so quanto per calmarmi, perché quando l'ho mollato ero talmente nervoso che avrei potuto prendere fuoco. Sai cos'ha avuto il coraggio di dirmi? Che verrà a cercarmi domani: io non so più cosa fare per fargli capire che non voglio più saperne di lui, e che non lo vorrei neanche se fossimo rimasti gli ultimi esseri umani sulla terra.»

Si prese la testa fra le mani.

A Lorella parve di vedere un macigno sgretolarsi dal cuore di Mattia, che riprese progressivamente colore e vita, fino a sussurrare: «Dove sta questo _Paolo_?» pronunciando il nome come fosse un'offesa «Avrei un paio di cose da dirgli.»

Manny lo guardò allibito e l'altro continuò imperterrito: «Non so che idea ti sia fatto tu di quello che è successo ieri sera, per me non è dipeso dall'alcol, né dall'euforia del momento, e per te?» gli occhi verdi lo stavano quasi trapassando per quanto era intenso il suo sguardo.

«No, no!» si affrettò a negare l'interpellato «Neanch'io ero ubriaco e non stavo scherzando.»

«Bene, allora forse è il caso che tu lo chiami e che ci troviamo da qualche parte, insieme.»

Lorella, che li guardava in silenzio, ebbe un sorriso birichino: stava assistendo ad una manifestazione di gelosia e possessività da parte di Mattia Banti. Non avrebbe voluto trovarsi nei panni di Paolo, quando si fossero incontrati, invece avrebbe voluto essere una mosca per godersi, non vista, la scena.

«Mi pare di aver sentito chiamare i bambini» mentì allora e schizzò via dalla cucina, lasciandoli soli.

I due non si accorsero della sua fuga strategica -come non si erano accorti della sua presenza, negli ultimi due minuti- e continuarono a guardarsi negli occhi e ad avvicinarsi progressivamente l'uno all'altro.

«Sicuro di quello che fai?» Domandò l'ospite a bassa voce.

«Mai stato più sicuro in vita mia» rispose Manny altrettanto piano.

Erano ad un soffio e Mattia si avvicinò ulteriormente per appoggiare le proprie labbra sulle sue, provocandogli un brivido caldo lungo la schiena. Un mugolio soffocato salì dalla gola del compagno mentre la sua bocca veniva piacevolmente invasa da una lingua curiosa, ma dolce e piacevole.

Lentamente le restanti parti dei loro corpi seguirono l'esempio delle labbra e si trovarono abbracciati, stretti, l'uno contro l'altro, quasi impossibilitati a rifornire i polmoni d'ossigeno.

«Ormai mi sei necessario come l'aria che respiro: mi sono assuefatto a te» sussurrò Manny scostandosi leggermente da lui per poterlo guardare senza sfocarne l'immagine.

«Sono autorizzato a pensare che tu sia interessato?»

«Perché sei così formale?»

«Non è bello rispondere ad una domanda con un'altra domanda, le donne lo fanno» entrambi stavano sorridendo e si parlavano reciprocamente sulle labbra.

«Se io fossi una donna, penso che, quasi sicuramente, non ti interesserei.»

«E chi ti ha detto che sia davvero così?» ribatté Mattia sorridendo, poi ridivenne improvvisamente serio. «Solo che noi siamo un pacchetto: se prendi me, inevitabilmente ti accolli anche Filippo. Io diventerò suo padre e sarà sempre parte di me.»

Anche Manny divenne serio «Non mi sembra che Filippo sia mai stato un problema, anzi, gli siamo tutti affezionati. Non temere che ti chieda mai di trascurarlo per nessun motivo e, da parte mia, farò quanto mi permetterai di fare per aiutarti con lui.»

L'altro sorrise appena e lo strinse di più asserendo convinto «Sapevo che avresti reagito così, ma io dovevo dirla, questa cosa.»

L'ingegnere gli sorrise e lo baciò sull'angolo della bocca quasi a suggellare il loro patto.

«Prima sembravi vagamente bellicoso nei confronti di Paolo.»

Ridivennero entrambi improvvisamente seri: era il momento della verità.

«Sei preoccupato per lui?»

«Se non lo è lui per se stesso … io è un po' che ci ho messo una pietra sopra, non vale nemmeno più la pena di parlarne» Manny teneva gli occhi dorati fissi in quelli verdi.

«Si ripresenterà sicuramente, se non lo incontreremo qui, magari quando saremo tornati a casa.»

«Può darsi … e allora? Io non volevo parlare con lui neanche stamattina, e dopo la sua _spiegazione_ ho ancora meno voglia o motivo di ripetere qualsiasi tipo di contatto con lui.»

«Non mi piace la parola contatto nella stessa frase in cui si parla di te e di Paolo» azzardò Mattia.

«Mi piace quando fai il geloso» Manny aveva messo su uno sguardo sornione da gatto.

«Io non faccio il geloso … io SONO geloso» sottolineò il compagno con un morso leggero lungo il profilo della mandibola. Quel gesto, che rimarcava il senso di possesso che Mattia aveva nei suoi confronti, lo fece fremere.

«Avrei spezzato tutti gli arti al tizio in discoteca, se non ti avesse tolto le mani di dosso» soffiò quindi sulle sue labbra «e non sai che sollievo quando hai aperto gli occhi e ti sei stupito di vedermi davanti a te, perché pensavi fossi io.»

«Guarda che io ho detto che _speravo_ fossi tu» stavolta fu Mattia a sorridere con la faccia da Stregatto del Paese delle Meraviglie.

«Differenza sottile» propose Manny.

«Differenza sostanziale» lo corresse l'altro e poi si produsse in un bacio morbido e umido sulla pelle tenera del collo proprio sotto l'orecchio.

Gli occhi dorati si spalancarono e dalla gola uscì un sospiro eccitato.

«Chi ha detto “l'uomo non è di legno”?» chiese quindi incoerente mentre la sua capacità di coordinazione andava allegramente a farsi friggere. Doveva respirare se voleva restare in vita.

«Un saggio» rispose Mattia, mentre gli occhi color della giada se lo mangiavano, predatori.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta della cucina e si schiarì per bene la voce prima di entrare. «È ora della merenda» disse Lorella dando loro il tempo di ricomporsi almeno in parte. «Mi dispiace ragazzi di interrompervi in modo così crudele, ma i due di là sono svegli già da dieci minuti e vogliono mangiare qualcosa di buono e sostanzioso.»

I due uomini sorrisero, solo leggermente a disagio.

«Andiamo a vedere che dicono i due briganti. Quello piccolo sarà da cambiare» ipotizzò Mattia ritornando a bomba alla propria realtà di padre a tempo pieno.

«Oh penso proprio di sì» sottolineò la ragazza mettendo un pentolino sul fuoco con il latte per i due bambini.

«Vado a prenderti l'occorrente su in camera» si offrì Manny, ma l'altro uomo si schermì.

«No, salgo io, intanto voglio lavarlo e cambiarlo, che a pranzo abbiamo fatto scempio con la pastina al pomodoro, vero pupattolo?» e sollevando in alto le braccia, portò la panciotta del bimbo all'altezza del proprio volto così da fargli il solletico con il naso.

Filippo rise contento delle attenzioni dello zio e, quando arrivò con le manine paffute ai suoi lunghi capelli, li scompigliò felice tirandoli piano.

Scomparvero veloci al piano di sopra e Tommaso corse dalla mamma lasciando Manny da solo in salotto.

Sentì la voce del nipote che chiedeva a Lorella cosa stesse preparando e poi quella di lei che rispondeva a tono più alto rivolta anche al cognato: «Cioccolata calda per tutti gli uomini, chissà se ne vogliono.»


	10. Capitolo 10

Natale era alle porte, ancora un paio di giorni e sarebbero arrivati anche i coniugi Natta senior e i genitori di Lorella dalla Liguria, per trascorrere alcuni giorni insieme ai figli e al nipotino.

Visto che Michele non avrebbe potuto fruire delle ferie -e quindi muoversi da Bologna- fin dopo l'Epifania, avevano affittato per alcuni giorni l'appartamento affianco al loro, così da poter ospitare anche le due coppie di consuoceri durante le feste.

Manny e Mattia erano in giro per acquistare qualche regalino dell'ultima ora e per fare la spesa, anche se la padrona di casa li aveva diffidati dal provvedere ad alcunché finché fossero stati loro ospiti.

«Capisco che per te siano fratello e cognata -quando vengono in Liguria vivono da te e puoi sdebitarti- ma io per loro sono un emerito sconosciuto, ho anche un bambino a carico, staremo da loro in tutto una decina di giorni, non puoi certo aspettarti che basti aver comprato loro fiori e libro, e un paio di giochi per Tommaso» stava argomentando Mattia «e poi Michele e Lorella sono persone meravigliose, soprattutto lei mi fa pensare a Marta.» la sua voce era scesa di tono e i suoi occhi erano diventati impercettibilmente più lucidi «Marta era così, ti si avvolgeva attorno come una coperta calda, non potevi sfuggirle se ti sentivi giù, lei ti stanava e non potevi esimerti dal dirle quello che ti angosciava.

Da dopo che è morta, tu sei l'unica persona con cui riesca davvero a parlare, e Lorella, anche senza parole, mi fa sentire come quando c'era lei: amato e coccolato … quindi non rompere e lasciami comprare qualcosa di carino per la cena di Natale, anzi, dovresti farti venire in mente una cosa solo per lei che possa piacerle davvero tanto. È giusto che io contribuisca a …» ma non riuscì a finire la frase perché di fronte a loro si presentò nuovamente Paolo.

La sua aria sbarazzina e frizzante dava sui nervi del traduttore in un modo impressionante: se avesse potuto lo avrebbe sparato in un cannone a lunghissima gittata, rivolto verso il mare aperto. Malgrado ciò, si trattenne e rimase silenzioso.

Paolo gli si rivolse chiedendo «Non potrebbe lasciarci? Abbiamo qualcosa da discutere.»

«No, nonpotrebbe lasciarci» reagì tranquillo Manny rivolto verso il nuovo venuto. «Non c'è nulla che chiunque abbia da dirmi e che il mio compagno non possa ascoltare … anzi, sono proprio maleducato, non vi ho presentati: questo è Mattia –il mio attuale compagno, appunto– e questo è Paolo – _un_ mio ex-» concluse, calcando volutamente la parola “un”, proprio per togliere al biondo qualsiasi illusione di essere speciale per lui. Aveva parlato pacatamente, senza ombra di nervosismo nella voce bassa e calda, era solo molto contrariato dal fatto che Paolo fosse arrivato proprio in uno di quei rari momenti in cui Mattia si apriva con lui e parlava dei propri sentimenti.

Paolo era basito: non pensava certo che _l'amico_ , che un paio di giorni prima gli aveva lasciato così facilmente campo libero, fosse invece coinvolto con Manny al punto da essere definito _attuale compagno_. Così esplose isterico «Non è possibile, lo stai usando solo per farmi soffrire e rendermi pan per focaccia; sappi comunque che riconosco di non essermi comportato bene con te, infatti sono qui a chiederti di ricominciare, tuttavia non credere che resterò ad aspettarti per sempre, mentre fai le tue bizze.»

Mattia lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma continuò a tacere, Manny invece intervenne con tranquillità «Non sono stato io a lasciarti, comunque, allo stato attuale delle cose, sono grato che lo abbia fatto tu. Costruisci tranquillamente la tua vita, perché io non voglio assolutamente che _mi aspetti,_ soprattutto perché le mie non sono _bizze._ Segui labiale: io-amo-davvero-quest'uomo-e-voglio-vivere-con-lui-se-anche-lui-mi-vuole» sillabò in modo che il discorso fosse chiaro. Quindi si volse a guardare Mattia, per spiare la reazione a quella dichiarazione così insolita e se, per qualche motivo, l'uomo che amava avesse accolto male quella rivelazione –effettivamente poteva scocciargli ricevere una proposta di convivenza in mezzo ad una strada zeppa di sconosciuti che stavano a guardare incuriositi- avrebbe preso Paolo e lo avrebbe appeso per gli alluci, lasciandolo nudo al freddo, nella speranza che congelasse.

Mattia era imperscrutabile: non dava segno di aver neppure colto quello che aveva appena detto.

«Allora, pensi di potermi lasciare in pace una volta per tutte?» Riprese Manny rivolto al proprio ex.

«Tanto lo so che non dici sul serio … che stai solo bluffando.»

A quel punto Mattia intervenne, con la sua voce bassa e misurata, ma che metteva addosso i brividi, come il ruggito sordo di un leone che vedesse minacciato il proprio pasto.

«Cosa dobbiamo fare per farle capire che non la vogliamo intorno?» Chiese pacato, ma quella tranquillità recava un retroterra di minaccia, e nemmeno troppo velata. «Dobbiamo chiedere un ordine restrittivo ad un giudice? Forse, un avviso di garanzia per un'accusa di stalking non sarebbe il massimo per la sua brillante carriera.» Sorrise solo con le labbra, mentre gli occhi verdissimi restavano gelidi e Manny si meravigliò di quanto potessero essere inquietanti. «Forse ora sarebbe meglio che lei si dedicasse alle proprie attività, permettendoci di terminare il nostro giro di acquisti: ci ha interrotti, se non se ne fosse accorto.» Poi concluse torvo passando improvvisamente al tu «Lasciaci vivere tranquillamente la nostra vita, che non contempla affatto la tua molesta presenza.»

Paolo era basito e, sotto sotto, anche un po' spaventato, da quello sguardo verde, tanto intenso ed agghiacciante da mandarlo in confusione. Non riuscì a ribattere in alcun modo a quella presa di posizione: l'estraneo che stava con Manny si era espresso in modo inequivocabile.

Dopo un attimo di imbarazzatissimo silenzio, si agitò ed emise un gemito strano, una sorta di resa, poi girò sui tacchi e si allontanò velocemente.

Manny rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo, poi si rivolse preoccupato a controllare lo stato d'animo del proprio compagno –ormai era ufficiale e si sentiva in diritto di chiamarlo così– che sembrava invece nuovamente rilassato e tranquillo.

«Siamo in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia.» Gli fece notare questi, con un sorriso sornione sulle belle labbra rosse.

«Già» convenne lui e lo seguì nel negozio lì di fronte.

 

Quando tornarono a casa, carichi di borse, la donna li guardò con disapprovazione.

«Io non c'entro … ha fatto tutto lui» si difese l'ingegnere, prima ancora che lei potesse aprire bocca.

«Vi avevo detto che non dovevate comprare nulla e … guarda qui: c'è il mondo in queste borse.»

«Non abbiamo comprato nulla: ci ha regalato tutto Babbo Natale» scherzò Mattia, poi si avvicinò alla donna e le sussurrò «Ho bisogno di parlare con te a quattrocchi.»

«Dopo cena, mentre saranno tutti davanti alla TV» propose lei complice.

Lui le ammiccò sciogliendo il nipote dalle cinghie del marsupio e sedendolo nel seggiolone. Tommaso arrivò subito a prendersi cura del piccolo amico e i tre adulti si dedicarono a mettere in ordine tutte le provviste.

«Avete intenzioni bellicose» scherzò Lorella riponendo due bottiglie di champagne.

«Una per Natale e una per la notte dell'ultimo dell'anno» specificò il cognato.

«E per la cena? Qui vedo un sacco di golosità … ma siete impazziti?»

Continuando a far finta di battibeccare terminarono presto di riporre tutti gli acquisti.

Allora Mattia le allungò un pacchetto morbido fasciato in carta scintillante.

«Questo è da parte di Filippo» le disse sorridendo.

Lei si schermì arrossendo confusa «Ma perché avete comprato tutta questa roba e adesso anche un regalo ...» ma, curiosa, afferrò e sfasciò immediatamente il presente. Ne venne fuori uno scialle in raso di seta, azzurro chiarissimo, con una frangia non troppo lunga -il colore lo aveva suggerito Manny-.

«Ma sei impazzito: questo capo deve costare una fortuna! No, non posso accettarlo: devi riportarlo al negozio, forse riesci a farti rimborsare i soldi.» Era confusa e si rigirava tra le mani quel tessuto impalpabile, lucidissimo e frusciante che cambiava tonalità di colore ogni volta che incontrava la luce.

«Non posso restituirlo» sorrise l'uomo con gli occhi verdi divertiti dalla reazione di Lorella «ho firmato un contratto che mi impone di non riportarlo indietro.»

La giovane avvicinò la stola al viso e ne sentì la fresca carezza leggerissima.

«Non avrò mai il coraggio di metterlo» sussurrò.

«Lo metterai, eccome, magari proprio in queste feste» le assicurò Mattia.

«Stasera che si mangia?» Domandò Manny, per cambiare discorso e toglierli dall'impiccio, mentre si dirigeva ai fornelli per sbirciare nelle pentole coperchiate.

La cognata gli schiaffeggiò la mano che si allungava a curiosare. «Minestrina!» gli rispose con aria perfida.

«No, la minestrina no!» Pregò lui fingendosi disperato.

«No, la minestrina no!» Ripeté Tommaso appena sopraggiunto dal salotto, trascinandosi dietro il seggiolino del bambino più piccolo. «Neanche Filippo vuole la minestrina, vero Filippo?»

Il piccolino, sentitosi chiamato in causa, biascicò qualcosa che Mattia tradusse «Nemmeno lui vuole la minestrina … e nemmeno io!»

«Oh!» S'indignò per finta la donna «Nessuno vuole la mia minestrina? Allora vi tramuterò in Troll, grossi, ignoranti e puzzolenti!» Li minacciò con gli occhi sbarrati e le mani ad artiglio.

«No! I Troll no!» Reagì il cognato «Allora è meglio la minestrina!»

L'ospite sollevò il nipote dall'infant-seat ed arricciò il naso esclamando «Qui c'è qualcuno che puzza già come un Troll: è meglio che facciamo una corsa di sopra, o presto sarà impossibile stargli vicino» e, così dicendo, scappò dalla cucina.

Tommaso lo seguì curioso di assistere al cambio del pannolino e i due cognati rimasero soli in cucina.

«È successo qualcosa oggi pomeriggio di cui non sono a conoscenza?» Azzardò lei.

«Cosa te lo fa pensare?» Ribatté lui sibillino.

«A parte che non si risponde ad una domanda con un'altra domanda, il nostro ospite mi sembrava particolarmente rilassato e pronto ad essere coinvolto negli scherzi _di famiglia_ , non ti pare?»

«Abbiamo fatto spese» tergiversò l'ingegnere.

«E questo lo metterebbe così di buon umore? Allora portalo a fare spese più spesso, ma impedisci che spenda ancora tanto denaro per me, mi raccomando … e ora smetti di fare l'Oracolo e raccontami tutto, piuttosto.»

«E va bene: abbiamo incrociato di nuovo Paolo» sbottò lui.

«E allora?» lo pungolò la donna.

«E allora ...» Manny prese ancora un po' di tempo.

«Ma che fatica!» Lo investì lei «Non puoi smetterla di tenermi sulle spine?»

«E va bene: ti accontento. Ha cominciato a dirmi che non si dava per vinto e voleva tornare con me. Al che io gli ho detto che adesso sto con Mattia.»

Lei spalancò la bocca, ma non le uscì nulla.

«Allora Paolo ha ipotizzato che lo stessi tenendo sulla corda solo perché si era comportato da stronzo con me –ha usato altre parole, ma il succo era questo– e mi ha avvertito che non mi avrebbe aspettato in eterno,» continuò lui «così io gli ho controbattuto che, al momento, gli sono grato di avermi lasciato, perché ho incontrato Mattia, mi sono innamorato di lui ed è con lui che voglio stare, se anche lui mi vuole.»

«E lui cos'ha detto? -Lui intendo Mattia-» Chiarì la giovane donna esterrefatta e, al contempo, elettrizzata dalla situazione.

«Effettivamente nulla. Non ha risposto né sì, né no … adesso che ci penso: non è una bella cosa vero?» si perse preoccupato.

«E Paolo?» lo incalzò lei.

«Paolo ha insistito sulla sua strada, allora Mattia è intervenuto: era freddo come un ghiacciolo. Gli ha detto di lasciarci stare se non vuole trovarsi addosso un ordine restrittivo di un giudice, ti rendi conto? Io non ci avrei mai pensato … te lo immagini se arrivasse alle orecchie del Prefetto che stalkera i suoi ex? Altro che carriera.»

«E Paolo? Come ha reagito?» Lo rintuzzò lei curiosa.

«È rimasto senza parole, per la prima volta nella sua vita, penso» l'accontentò lui, mentre i tre del cambio pannolino scendevano le scale.

«Shhh!» Lo riprese la cognata «Tornano.»

Dopo qualche minuto arrivò anche Michele dalla riunione del pomeriggio, così andarono a tavola.

Mangiarono cianciando allegri del più e del meno, Filippo apprezzò il semolino preparato da Lorella e anche la macedonia di frutta frullata.

Quando fu l'ora di sparecchiare, Michele si appostò sul divano con i due bimbi, Lorella si rintanò in cucina e Manny fece per mettersi all'opera, quando Mattia lo bloccò «Siediti con i ragazzi» offrì e ammiccò verso i tre che aspettavano con ansia l'inizio di un film di avventura «ai piatti ci pensiamo io e Lorella, d'accordo? Quando finiremo, vi raggiungeremo, promesso.»

Il diretto interessato mangiò la foglia ed accettò l'invito del proprio compagno senza discutere. Avrebbe voluto parlare con lui, perché era preoccupato del fatto che non avesse reagito alla sua dichiarazione, ma era evidente che Mattia volesse restare solo con Lorella, e dopo la confidenza di quella mattina a proposito di Marta, pensò che fosse meglio assecondarlo: avrebbero parlato più tardi.

Così si stravaccò con il fratello ed i due cuccioli, pensando che, comunque, avrebbe potuto anche interrogare la cognata per farsi fare un resoconto dettagliato dell'accaduto tra le stoviglie.

Mattia, come un perfetto cameriere, impilò i piatti sporchi, raggruppò le posate e portò tutto in cucina, poi fu la volta dei bicchieri, infine tolse tovaglia e tovaglioli e sparì dietro la porta che divideva i due ambienti.

Dall'altra parte lo aspettava Lorella trepidante: non aveva certo dimenticato la sua richiesta di parlarle.

«Allora?» Lo spronò non appena la porta si fu richiusa alle sue spalle.

«Devo chiederti un favore» azzardò lui «a pensarci bene, potrebbe essere, anzi, un equo scambio.» Prese un canovaccio pulito ed asciutto e cominciò ad asciugare le stoviglie che la giovane donna aveva lavato e messo a scolare sull'apposito ripiano. Poi continuò «Avrei bisogno di una serata libera con Manny e offrirei in cambio la stessa cosa per te e Michele, una sera che lui sia in vena di uscire, così potrai sfoggiare la stola.» Sorrise «Se ti fidi, potremmo restare noi con i bambini e concedervi un po' di tempo, solo per voi.»

Lorella smise di lavare e rimase con le mani insaponate a mezz'aria, senza riuscire a spiccicare parola: quante congetture inutili aveva fatto.

«Davvero ti andrebbe di ricambiare? Non hai idea di quanto tempo sia che noi due non usciamo. Sarebbe un regalo incredibile, non ci crederai, ma sarebbe anche più grande della stola» sorrise pensando al marito e a quanto le mancasse un po' di intimità con lui, malgrado amasse tanto Tommaso, poi tornò a bomba al loro discorso. «Comunque conta pure sulla mia disponibilità a gestire Filippo e … posso essere indiscreta e chiedertene il motivo?»

L'uomo sorrise «Te lo dico solo se prometti, su quello che hai di più caro al mondo, che non gli riferirai nulla; potrai parlargli solo della serata, tanto verrebbe comunque a saperlo, visto che dovrà essere presente.»

«Croce sul cuore!» Si impegnò lei.

«Sono innamorato di tuo cognato, lui mi ha fatto una fantastica dichiarazione in strada e io, lì per lì, non ho reagito, ero troppo infastidito da quel Paolo, ma voglio porre rimedio.» Spiegò lui con il cuore in mano.

La donna apprezzò la sincerità e la sua volontà di fare qualcosa di carino per Manny, quindi chiese ancora sorridendo «Hai un programmino romantico?»

«Non sai quanto e … finale coi fiocchi» azzardò arrossendo un po'.

Lorella lo guardò quasi commossa «Hai intenzione di _concludere_?»

Lui assentì.

«Wow, sono lusingata di questa confidenza e prometto che non uscirà nulla in proposito dalla mia bocca, nemmeno sotto tortura.»

«Grazie per il favore -che intendo assolutamente ricambiare, fammi sapere solo quando viene bene per Michele- e per l'amicizia che mi porti; sei proprio come una sorella per lui … e un po' anche per me» e in un secondo, Lorella si trovò cinta dalle braccia di Mattia e sentì una carezza lieve di labbra sulla propria tempia.

«Grazie a te» rispose commossa «per il bene che vuoi a Manny, perché la tua presenza lo fa felice –ne sono più che sicura– e per i sentimenti che hai anche per noi … Va bene domani sera per voi?»

«Ottimo» reagì lui «e per la vostra serata, aspetto di sapere cosa ne pensa Michele.»

«Sarà sicuramente entusiasta, grazie.»

Si districarono dall'abbraccio, entrambi silenziosi e con gli occhi un po' più lucidi del normale.

Continuarono a lavorare in silenzio, come nulla fosse successo, ognuno concentrato sul proprio compito, ed in pochi minuti rassettarono la cucina, poi raggiunsero il resto della famiglia davanti al televisore.

Presto Mattia si accorse che Filippo si stava addormentando, così diede la buonanotte a tutti e salì al piano superiore. Non appena Manny sentì la porta della stanza chiudersi, si alzò dal divano e tirò Lorella con sé verso quello che era ormai diventato _il posto delle confidenze_ : la cucina.

«Allora? Cosa avevate da confabulare voi due?» La pungolò.

«Niente di che» tergiversò lei sorridendo mentre constatava che, tra loro, le parti si erano invertite in pochissimo tempo.

«Non tenermi sui carboni ardenti, avanti, dimmi cosa aveva da raccontarti che noi non potessimo ascoltare.»

«Ma come sei mai: mi ha chiesto se domani sera possiamo badare a Filippo e darvi una serata libera. Vuole stare solo con te, penso … forse vorrà parlarti» fece vaga.

L'uomo prese a misurare l'ambiente a lunghi passi «Ti sembrava nervoso? Vorrà darmi il ben servito per la storia di oggi pomeriggio … capirai, mi sono comportato come un cavernicolo: mi mancava solo la clava. Magari lui non voleva che si sapesse … sai, per l'adozione del bambino … lo capirei ...»

Vedendolo così agitato ed insicuro, la cognata lo abbracciò per rassicurarlo -e mentalmente stramaledisse Paolo che lo aveva reso così vulnerabile-, poi gli scompigliò i capelli a spazzola «Non essere così negativo: mi ha detto che aveva bisogno di una serata libera per passarla con te, non per scuoiarti vivo» sorrise incoraggiante «Ah!» aggiunse sghignazzando «Ti avverto già che si tratta di uno scambio di favori, quindi una delle prossime sere resterete a casa coi bambini».

«Per questo non c'è problema, però ... carina tu» fece finta di piagnucolare lui «prenditi sempre gioco di questo poveruomo ...»


	11. Capitolo 11

Quando Germano raggiunse la stanza in mansarda era tutto buio e silenzio, quindi dormivano sia zio che nipote. La sagoma del bimbo era ferma e tranquilla nel lettino.

Cercò di non fare alcun rumore e si spogliò lasciando accesa la luce della scala ed aperto uno spiraglio della porta. Prima di infilarsi a letto, spense tutto.

Il materasso cedette sotto il suo peso e lui si allungò muto, cercando di muoversi il meno possibile per non infastidire i dormienti.

Era così preoccupato che avrebbe voluto svegliare Mattia e obbligarlo a parlargli di come si sentisse, chiedergli scusa per essere stato insensibile e aver rischiato di complicargli le pratiche per l'adozione del nipote e … avrebbe voluto baciarlo e farsi rassicurare in proposito al fatto che non volesse mandarlo all'inferno.

Durante il sonno, però, non poté fare a meno di ricercare la spalla calda del compagno; la mattina dopo, infatti, si svegliò con il viso di Mattia a pochi centimetri dal proprio.

Lo guardava interessato e, fortunatamente, non sembrava infastidito più di tanto.

«Scusami» sussurrò l'ingegnere arrossendo «non volevo darti noia» e si ritrasse.

«Nessun problema» si schermì l'altro, poi si alzò diretto al bagno.

Dopo un po' ne uscì pulito, sbarbato e vestito.

Manny non sapeva come regolarsi: avrebbe voluto baciarlo, quando si era svegliato, ma non sapeva di preciso come comportarsi. In fin dei conti lui aveva detto a Paolo che loro due stavano insieme, ma il traduttore non aveva né smentito né confermato: era intervenuto solo per _convincere_ l'ex a lasciarlo in pace: cosa doveva pensare?

Non aveva ancora capito come avesse preso lo sbandieramento della loro situazione sentimentale e, dopo quel piccolo incidente, non avevano più avuto occasione di rimanere da soli e parlarne. Anzi, Mattia sembrava sfuggire tali frangenti, cosa che lo preoccupava non poco come ciò che si sarebbero detti la sera, quando sarebbero usciti.

Temeva fortemente che l'altro volesse disfarsi di lui e, chissà, fors'anche della loro amicizia: un tipo così, abituato a vivere dovunque nel mondo, non ci avrebbe messo né uno né due a trovarsi un altro appartamento e a trasferirsi.

Quando uscì dal bagno, a sua volta pronto, a riconferma dei propri timori, trovò la stanza deserta: Mattia aveva cambiato il nipote e lo aveva portato al piano di sotto.

Non gli restava che seguirli con la morte nel cuore: si sentiva i minuti contati. S'immagonì ancora un po' e scese a fare colazione.

Concluso anche quel _rito_ , il traduttore annunciò che quella mattina avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di alcune commissioni ed uscì, con Filippo nel marsupio, senza attendere che Manny si offrisse di accompagnarli.

«Hai visto?» Domandò questi alla cognata, una volta rimasti soli «Mi sta allontanando, mi sta facendo capire che si è pentito … sono uno stronzo, un maledetto stronzo. Io e la mia boccaccia.»

Lorella sapeva che non era così, che Mattia era uscito da solo per organizzare la loro serata durante la quale gli avrebbe fatto la sua dichiarazione, e che doveva essere una sorpresa, ma come poteva tranquillizzare Germano senza scoprire le mosse dell'amico?

Bah, lei non ci avrebbe messo becco: lo aveva formalmente promesso. Le dispiaceva per Manny, destinato a soffrire ancora per qualche ora, ma non poteva davvero dirgli nulla senza rovinare l'improvvisata preparata da Mattia.

Infatti questi era in giro per il centro di Bologna a cercare un bistrot romantico dove cenare a lume di candela e trovò un posticino carinissimo, molto discreto, dove alcuni tavoli erano isolati dal resto della sala da separé a disegni giapponesi e dove, a richiesta, venivano preparate cene speciali a tema.

Si poteva scegliere il cibo vegetariano, quello a base di pesce, quello afrodisiaco o quello speziato, Mattia invece, conoscendo Manny e la sua _dipendenza fisica_ dalla cioccolata fondente, scelse il menu a base di cacao. C'erano le tagliatelle al cacao, la faraona con salsa di cacao e per finire il dolce: la Sacher. Sperava che il compagno avrebbe apprezzato.

Uscito da lì, contattò il DJ del discobar, dove aveva intenzione di portarlo una volta usciti dal ristorante, per consegnargli un foglio con la dedica di una canzone che avrebbe dovuto mettere su ad un'ora precisa.

Sperava che andasse tutto bene, perché ci teneva davvero un sacco a Manny, sapeva di esserne innamorato, e voleva che fosse tutto perfetto per quella serata.

Non era solo attrazione fisica la loro, perché era nata come un'amicizia ed era cresciuta poco a poco, e poi, con lui, aveva una confidenza particolare che non aveva mai avuto con i suoi precedenti partner.

Intanto l'ingegnere, rintanato in casa, cuoceva a fuoco lento, macerandosi nei dubbi e nelle incertezze, cercando di capire come potesse rimediare con Mattia.

Pioveva e l'aria era freddissima -presto quelle gocce si sarebbero trasformate in candidi fiocchi se la temperatura avesse continuato la sua caduta libera- ed il pomeriggio lo trascorsero tra l'appartamento di Lorella e Michele e quello vicino, dove si erano stabiliti i nonni di Tommaso.

Gli uomini si dedicarono al ragazzino, aiutandolo nella costruzione di un fortino in stile vecchio West con i mattoncini di plastica, le due donne invece fecero a gara per spupazzare il più piccolo, proponendo al traduttore di lasciarlo pure qualche ora alle loro attenzioni, se avesse voluto dedicarsi a qualcos'altro.

Il giovane le ringraziò di cuore, ammettendo di avere alcuni giorni di posta elettronica da controllare e da rispondere ad alcune richieste della casa editrice di cui era stato informato telefonicamente in mattinata.

Con quella scusa si rifugiò nella stanza in mansarda, sfuggendo nuovamente a Manny, che non osò seguirlo e disturbarlo mentre lavorava.

«Per che ora si esce?» Gli domandò soltanto incrociandolo per le scale.

«Alle venti e trenta, dopo aver dato da mangiare a Tommaso» rispose l'altro continuando a salire.

L'ingegnere non vide il volto del compagno, altrimenti si sarebbe accorto del sorriso sornione che lo pervadeva e del brillio impertinente dei begli occhi color della giada.

In qualche modo le ore che li dividevano dall'uscita trascorsero e i due si trovarono in cucina, vestiti di tutto punto.

«Che belli siete tutti e due» esordì Lorella, baciando il cognato e poi anche l'amico «allora, me lo dite dove andate stasera?»

L'ingegnere fece un'espressione corrucciata «Tutto segretissimo: spero di tornare tutto intero …»

Mattia sorrise e, rimanendo in silenzio, ricambiò il bacio della giovane padrona di casa, poi ghignò «Se non andiamo, viene tardi, rischiamo di trovare tutto freddo.»

«Non mi ha neanche detto se andiamo a piedi o in auto» piagnucolò Manny.

«L'auto non serve» ribatté serafico l'altro.

Anche in ascensore Mattia si chiuse in un ostinato mutismo, solo gli occhi brillanti, ad un osservatore più tranquillo di quanto non riuscisse ad essere Germano in quel momento, avrebbero dichiarato il suo sottile divertimento. Gli piaceva lasciarlo un po' sulla graticola; graticola che, peraltro, si era creato da solo, visto che non c'era mai stata minaccia di alcun tipo da parte sua.

Usciti dal portone, trovarono un taxi ad aspettarli che li caricò e, nel silenzio più assoluto, li accompagnò per le fredde vie della città, illuminate a giorno da tutte le luci delle feste.

Tanto erano allegre le vie e la gente, tanto era disperato Manny.

«Potresti almeno dirmi perché sei così silenzioso?» Sbottò infine quest'ultimo, allo stremo dei suoi poveri nervi.

«Io non sono silenzioso» spiegò tranquillo l'altro «semplicemente non ho nulla da dire … per ora.»

Il professionista restò basito e non aprì più bocca.

Dopo pochi istanti il taxi si fermò davanti all'entrata di un bistrò. Manny fece per mettere mano al portafogli, ma il compagno lo fermò «Non c'è bisogno, è tutto saldato.»

Scesero dall'auto e si infilarono nel piccolo ristorantino. L'atmosfera era ovattata, musica soffusa si spandeva ovunque, gli avventori -tutti tavoli da due persone- erano educati e rispettosi della privacy altrui e parlavano sottovoce, senza arrecare fastidio.

Arrivò un cameriere, in camicia bianca, pantaloni neri e gillet grigio perla, che prese le loro giacche e li accompagnò al tavolo.

Sedettero e Manny era sempre molto teso e preoccupato. Mattia lo guardò muoversi un po' a scatti, mentre toglieva il tovagliolo dal bicchiere e lo apriva sulle proprie ginocchia.

«Ho già scelto il menu: spero ti piaccia» gli disse con dolcezza. A quel punto era necessario tranquillizzarlo, aveva sofferto abbastanza. Quindi l'uomo dai lunghi capelli bianchi -lasciati sciolti perché sapeva che il compagno li amava particolarmente così- allungò un braccio sul tavolo, con la mano aperta verso l'alto e, guardando il viso sgomento dell'ingegnere, gli sussurrò «è tutto a base di cacao.»

Un macigno si staccò dal cuore di Manny che, immediatamente, afferrò la mano tesa stingendola fra le sue.

«Temevo fossi arrabbiato con me perché ieri ho sbraitato ai quattro venti che siamo una coppia, temevo che …»

L'altro non lo lasciò finire «La tua dichiarazione è stata bellissima, solo non me l'aspettavo … poi tu ti sei fatto tutto quel film e allora ti ho lasciato un po' sbattere. Non sono assolutamente arrabbiato, anzi.» Gli sorrise «Spero solo di essere all'altezza delle tue aspettative.»

«Tu sei sempre ben oltre le mie aspettative» sussurrò di rimando Manny, ormai tranquillizzato, con gli occhi dorati fissi in quelli del compagno.

Il cameriere portò il vino e lo fece assaggiare a Mattia che lo approvò; solo allora lo versò nei calici sul tavolo.

Subito dopo iniziarono le portate.

La cena fu una tortura per l'ingegnere che, ormai certo del coinvolgimento emotivo del proprio compagno –ora era finalmente sicuro di poterlo chiamare così-, avrebbe voluto stringerlo a sé e baciarlo per il resto della serata. Gustò poco i piatti raffinatissimi, distratto com'era dallo sguardo felice del proprio commensale, e arrivò al dolce senza aver quasi spiccicato parola.

«Devo sostenerla da solo la conversazione, stasera?» Gli domandò Mattia divertito, dopo che il cameriere ebbe sparecchiato prima del dolce.

Manny era impacciato «Scusami, è solo che sono talmente sollevato di sapere che non ce l'hai con me … io temevo di avere esposto troppo la nostra relazione … per la questione dell'adozione, intendo, non potrebbero crearti problemi?»

«Non ho mai nascosto la mia omosessualità alle assistenti sociali e al giudice» esordì Mattia «sanno che sono una persona discreta e che non metterò mai in imbarazzo il mio bambino, per nulla al mondo. Ovvio che, se si accorgessero che frequento criminali o persone volgari e dalla dubbia moralità, anche se donne, forse si ricrederebbero sulla valutazione che hanno dato di me, in riferimento alla possibilità di occuparmi di Filippo, ma tu non mi sembri proprio un tipo né dell'uno, né dell'altro genere … o sbaglio?»

Manny spalancò gli occhi e negò decisamente con una scrollata di testa «Non direi» verbalizzò poi.

«Bene, allora non dovrei avere nulla da temere a riguardo: io sono lo zio di Filippo, le cose importanti per il tribunale sono che sia l'unico parente di Marta cui interessi prendersi cura di lui e che vivessi con loro da prima che lei morisse.

Mio padre non lo calcolo neanche. Lui ha già la sua nuova famiglia che gli dà lustro: non ha certo bisogno del _piccolo bastardo_ di mia sorella.» Sussurrò amaro Mattia e, stavolta, fu Manny ad allungare il braccio fino a raggiungere la sua mano.

Vedendo che avevano temporaneamente smesso di parlare, il cameriere arrivò al loro tavolo con il carrello dei dolci dove troneggiava, tra l'altro, una bellissima e scurissima Sacher.

Dopo averli serviti di una generosa porzione di torta al cioccolato, l'uomo si allontanò.

«Mi vuoi morto, stasera» ghignò Manny «è la cosa più golosa che esista al mondo … _dopo di te_.» Sussurrò le ultime tre parole di modo che nessuno, oltre al compagno, potesse sentirne neppure il bisbiglio.

Anche il ristorante era già stato pagato, così, finito di mangiare, uscirono nel freddo della sera.

«Dove mi porti adesso?» Domandò Manny curioso, mettendo un braccio intorno alle spalle di Mattia e, con quella scusa, sfiorandogli velocemente le labbra.

«Al discobar dell'altra volta … ti va di muoverti un po'?»

«Sì» accettò subito l'altro «così riuscirò a smaltire almeno un po' la cena di stasera» sorrise sornione.

«Vuoi che chiami il taxi o facciamo due passi?» Chiese Mattia sorridendo.

«Andiamo a piedi, così, visto che fa freddo, ho un buon alibi per abbracciarti.»

«Tu non hai bisogno di alibi per abbracciarmi» chiarì allora Mattia, fermandosi in mezzo al marciapiedi e voltandosi verso il proprio compagno. Gli infilò una mano calda tra i capelli sulla nuca e gli inclinò la testa di modo da poterlo baciare a proprio piacimento.

A Manny mancarono quasi le ginocchia: da quante ore attendeva quel momento? Lo strinse a sé, incurante dei passanti che li schivavano, qualcuno guardandoli male, qualcuno con un sorriso sulle labbra.

Quando arrivarono al locale, dopo aver lasciato le giacche al guardaroba, si addentrarono nel marasma di corpi che affollavano l'ambiente.

Arrivarono al bancone, ordinarono da bere e Manny notò uno sguardo d'intesa tra Mattia ed il barman.

«Devo preoccuparmi?» Gli chiese da molto vicino, scaldandogli l'orecchio col proprio fiato.

«Se lo ritieni opportuno …» rispose l'altro con un'alzata di spalle che lo lasciò stranito, con la musica che gli rimbombava nel petto.

Alla fine del brano il DJ prese il microfono e salutò la folla, ricevendo un boato di applausi di ritorno, poi chiese un attimo di silenzio.

La sala divenne quasi muta, si sentiva solo la musica di sottofondo, ad un volume molto più basso rispetto a quello solito.

«Lo sapete che normalmente non accetto richieste, ma stasera c'è un certo Mattia -che ha insistito un sacco- che deve far sapere ad un certo Manny che ne è innamorato pazzo e che, se vuole scappare, questo è il momento buono, altrimenti non potrà più farlo: sarà suo per sempre.

Questo brano è per voi, ragazzi: La vita che vorrei di Vasco Rossi!» E nell'aria risuonò la musica della prima volta che si erano baciati. «Un applauso per la gente che si ama!» Terminò l'uomo al mixer. La sala esplose.

Manny era stralunato: quella era una dichiarazione in piena regola.

« _Speravo_ fossi tu» gli disse Mattia, direttamente nell'orecchio, ricordandogli -se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno- l'occasione in cui avevano ascoltato insieme quello stesso brano. Poi iniziò a ballare davanti al proprio compagno, attirandolo sulla pista.

In tutto quello, l'ingegnere era rimasto inerte, stranito dall'incalzare degli eventi. Appena si riebbe da quello che sembrava proprio un sogno ad occhi aperti, e riuscì a sintetizzare che quella fosse davvero la realtà, afferrò il corpo del compagno e se lo strinse addosso.

«Sono proprio _io_ » gli soffiò sulle labbra, prima di baciarlo.

Nessuno dei due aveva voglia di ballare: volevano solo restare soli, lasciare quel mare di corpi che li strattonava e raggiungere casa … la loro stanza.

Senza bisogno di parlare, si diressero entrambi verso l'uscita e, una volta ritirate le giacche, si ritrovarono all'esterno, nell'aria gelida della notte, dove ogni respiro si condensava in una bianca nuvoletta.

Non erano distanti dalla loro meta, quindi cominciarono a camminare, quasi a correre, fianco a fianco, ridendo per nessun motivo, senza essere in grado di verbalizzare quello che entrambi stavano provando, tirandosi e spingendosi, felici di essere lì, insieme. Ad un occhio esterno, avrebbero potuto sembrare ubriachi, e forse lo erano anche un po', uno dell'altro, però.

Dopo non molto arrivarono a destinazione e la cabina dell'ascensore raggiunse troppo in fretta il piano: si stavano baciando come non ci fosse un domani e il campanello del meccanismo li sorprese come una doccia fredda, per quanto erano persi, l'uno nella bocca dell'altro.

La casa era buia e silenziosa, gli altri ormai dormivano, quindi si sfilarono le scarpe e salirono la scala cercando di non fare alcun rumore.

Appena furono in mansarda, Manny chiuse la porta con un giro di chiave e vi si addossò, rimanendo ad adorare con gli occhi il fisico slanciato di Mattia che stava in mezzo alla stanza, bagnato dalla luce calda e discreta dell'abat-jour.

L'uomo dai capelli d'argento iniziò lentamente a spogliarsi, un capo alla volta, con un'eleganza nei movimenti fluidi che stregò l'ingegnere, incapace di dire alcunché, quasi anche di respirare.

Gli indumenti finirono dimenticati in disordine sul pavimento, mentre man mano il corpo longilineo e flessuoso restava sempre più esposto di fronte a quello che aveva deciso sarebbe stato, da lì in avanti, il suo amante, amico, compagno … amore.

Una volta gloriosamente nudo, conscio della propria avvenenza di cui leggeva chiari gli effetti negli occhi affascinati di Manny, Mattia gli si avvicinò lentamente e, altrettanto lentamente, lo attirò verso il centro della stanza, staccandolo dalla porta cui sembrava appoggiarsi per evitare che le gambe gli venissero meno per l'emozione.

Prese a spogliarlo continuando a guardarlo negli occhi dorati, a lambire le sue labbra ogni tanto, in semplici carezze effimere, che lasciavano il compagno insoddisfatto e sempre più bisognoso.

Quando anche l'amante fu libero da ogni indumento, Mattia rimase un attimo immobile di fronte a lui e a Manny non restò da fare altro che attirarlo vicino e abbracciarlo, stringendolo a sé, come se temesse di vederlo andare via.

Si sdraiarono, uno accanto all'altro, sul grande letto e rimasero un attimo a contemplarsi reciprocamente, poi sorrisero sbloccandosi e cominciando a parlare contemporaneamente.

«Prima tu» offrì l'ingegnere.

«No, prima tu» insistette l'altro.

Allora Manny prese un grosso respiro «Volevo ringraziarti per la serata: è stata meravigliosa e ...»

«Dove hai intenzione di andare?» Domandò Mattia un po' in apprensione.

Il compagno sorrise «Da nessuna parte … ti sembrava un discorso di commiato?»

«Un po'.»

«Non voleva esserlo, volevo solo farti sapere che ho gradito tutto, ma soprattutto la tua presenza, il fatto che fossimo insieme, poterti guardare, toccare, parlare con te … ci sono stati momenti in cui avrei voluto sbranarti di baci … come adesso»

Non terminò di parlare e cominciò a sfiorare piano le labbra dell'uomo di fronte a lui, per poi leccarle lentamente, chiedere accesso ai suoi denti che si scostarono accogliendo la lingua calda, che scoprì poco alla volta la bocca dell'amante; sapeva ancora vagamente di cioccolata e di un sapore tutto particolare, che era solo suo. Lo strinse possessivo e approfondì il bacio, scatenando l'entusiasmo di Mattia, che rispose alle sue effusioni in modo inequivocabile.

«Tu cosa volevi dirmi, invece?» Chiese Manny, staccandosi dopo un bel po', per riprendere fiato.

Mattia, in risposta, strusciò tutto il proprio corpo contro quello del compagno per palesargli la propria eccitazione.

Le mani di entrambi si mossero reciprocamente sui corpi, le labbra sfiorarono la pelle del collo, succhiarono avide ogni più piccolo anfratto, gli occhi si riempirono di frenesia e bisogno, gli orecchi di sospiri e gemiti.

«Ho voglia di te, di essere tuo e solo tuo» sussurrò Mattia e lo baciò tenendo gli occhi fissi nei suoi «ti voglio dentro di me» lo baciò ancora «adesso.»

Ma Manny non era della stessa idea … o meglio, non ancora.

Silenzioso, discese lentamente lungo il corpo del compagno, fino ad arrivare al suo sesso pulsante e lo ingoiò senza preavviso, strappandogli un urlo trattenuto a stento tra i denti, che mordevano il labbro inferiore quasi a sangue per non farsi sentire dagli altri abitanti della casa.

Afferrò la scatoletta di lubrificante che la mano di Mattia gli porgeva, come una preghiera, vi tuffò le dita e, continuando a vezzeggiare con le labbra e con tutta la bocca la sua virilità, prese a prepararlo con attenzione, finché l'oggetto di tutto il suo interesse non implorò «Ora, ti prego» in un sussurro bisognoso.

Dopo essersi protetto con un profilattico, Manny risalì a incontrare lo sguardo del compagno che, eccitato oltre limite, lo coinvolse in un bacio mozzafiato mentre gli faceva spazio fra le proprie gambe.

«Vuoi farlo così?»

«Non ti va?»

«Vorrei sapere come va a te ...» l'ingegnere voleva che Mattia fosse completamente a proprio agio: era la prima volta che facevano l'amore e voleva che fosse perfetta, che potesse ricordarla senza il minimo fastidio.

«A me va con te, e mi va di poterti guardare negli occhi» soffiò Mattia, con un sorriso così disarmante che Manny avrebbe voluto mangiarselo.

Era sdraiato su di lui, puntellato sui gomiti per non schiacciarlo e, con un tuffo al cuore, sentì i fianchi circondati dalle gambe del compagno, allora si insinuò lentamente nel suo corpo, caldo e stretto, cercando di evitare movimenti bruschi e strappi dolorosi.

Fu emozionante sentirlo muoversi per completare la penetrazione e guardare i suoi occhi, come laghi profondi, pieni di … amore? Manny sperava di sì, perché lui era sicuro di amarlo, anche se non glielo aveva ancora detto.

Lo avrebbe fatto dopo, in un momento non sospetto: non voleva che Mattia pensasse che fossero solo parole dettate dall'eccitazione del momento, ma non veramente sentite.

I loro bacini presero a muoversi ad un ritmo lento, ma profondo, e si accorse in modo preciso quando riuscì a raggiungere il punto più segreto e sensibile del proprio uomo.

Lo vide spalancare gli occhi, dalle pupille dilatate, scostare le labbra in un gemito trattenuto, così lo baciò ripetendo quello stesso movimento che lo aveva portato nel posto desiderato e ottenne un altro gemito, stavolta dentro la propria bocca, e il modificarsi repentino del ritmo dell'amplesso.

Si spinse ancora in lui, assecondando i suoi movimenti e trattenendosi, per essere sicuro di dargli tutto il piacere possibile e, solo quando sentì un fiotto di liquido bollente allargarsi tra i loro stomaci, si lasciò andare al proprio piacere.

Entrambi senza fiato, entrambi spossati, entrambi soddisfatti, rimasero fermi in quella posizione un po' scomoda, ma tanto piacevole, uno nelle braccia dell'altro, a contatto totale e completo dei loro corpi accaldati, respirando gli stessi sospiri.

Non appena ripresero fiato, Manny si scostò, sfilandosi dal corpo del compagno e permettendogli di allungare le gambe e riportare la schiena in una postura più confortevole, ma non si allontanò perché, dopo aver ripulito i loro toraci con un asciugamano che _qualcuno_ aveva previdentemente lasciato a portata di mano, si sdraiò accanto a Mattia e se lo tirò vicino, tenendolo allacciato al proprio corpo.

«Come stai?» Gli chiese in un sussurro.

«Bene» rispose l'altro, tenendo gli occhi chiusi «e tu?»

«Mai stato meglio»

«Nemmeno con Paolo?» Domandò Mattia trattenendo il fiato.

«Paolo chi?» Soffiò Manny di rimando, strappandogli un sorriso. «Non c'è nessun altro nella mia vita, nessuno oltre a te ...» ecco, ora era il momento «ti amo» gli sussurrò direttamente nell'orecchio, strappandogli un sospiro.

«Anch'io amo te».


	12. Capitolo 12

Mattia aprì gli occhi nella luce discreta dell'abat-jour: si erano addormentati così, senza spegnerlo, dopo un amplesso molto, molto, soddisfacente.

Chissà cosa lo aveva svegliato, forse la luce stessa? O forse la mancanza, sul proprio corpo, del peso rassicurante del compagno, che ora stranamente dormiva nella sua parte di letto?

Fece per avvicinarglisi, ma si fermò accorgendosi che Manny non era tranquillo: si rigirava proprio in quel momento, sempre dormendo, tastando con una mano il letto alla ricerca … di cosa? di chi?

Mattia era davvero molto preso da colui che gli dormiva a fianco; anche se non era capace di gesti eclatanti, dimostrazioni clamorose, dichiarazioni teatrali, sapeva che i propri sentimenti nei suoi confronti erano molto profondi, prova ne era il fatto che, malgrado fosse un uomo della mediazione e non cercasse mai lo scontro, che tendesse sempre a sublimare gli stati d'animo e a non dare sfogo alle proprie frustrazioni, avrebbe volentieri affogato Paolo, lui e il suo modo viscido di chiamarlo “ _Gem_ ”.

Paolo era la sua spina nel fianco, era l'elemento di disturbo nella loro storia. Si fidava di Germano, ma quel biondino era subdolo e viscido, capace di una cosa orribile come rinnegare il proprio uomo per rincorrere una possibilità di carriera. Cosa poteva esserci di più abietto?

Ed ora avrebbe voluto riprenderselo e lui temeva che Manny, in qualche modo, fosse ancora sensibile al suo fascino: non si può smettere di amare di botto una persona solo perché si scopre che è diversa da come ce la si era immaginata.

Effettivamente non era proprio avvenuto di botto, ormai era trascorso oltre un anno da quella lettera che aveva sancito la fine della loro storia … tuttavia Manny aveva aspettato tutto quel tempo per mettersi con qualcun altro: questo non poteva significare altro che ci fosse voluto parecchio ad elaborare la separazione, e questo non poteva significare altro che i suoi sentimenti per Paolo fossero molto forti, a suo tempo, e che potessero non essersi del tutto spenti.

In tutte quelle elucubrazioni, Germano era rimasto temporaneamente fermo, con le labbra appena scostate, il respiro regolare, la postura disordinata.

Come avesse intuito una sorta di richiamo e percepito la propria incompletezza senza di lui; si rigirò e, finalmente, raggiunse la spalla dell'amante.

«... Ma … tia» biascicò «so … sono io … non scappare» e, spostandosi ancora parzialmente, gli si sdraiò quasi completamente addosso. «Mattia!» Esalò a tono un po' più alto, stringendolo a sé, calmandosi e continuando a dormire, ormai tranquillizzato.

L'oggetto dei sogni di Manny sorrise alla penombra: questa era una conferma -capitata proprio al momento giusto- che anche l'inconscio di Manny lo cercava, che non c'era più posto per Paolo o per chiunque altro. Era tutto suo.

Sospirò felice di quella dimostrazione involontaria di quanto il compagno fosse preso di lui e volle palesarglielo: si sarebbe arrabbiato se lo avesse svegliato nel cuore della notte per provargli quanto lo amasse?

Decise di rischiare e si mosse sotto di lui, spostò il viso di modo da ricoprire le sue labbra semiaperte con le proprie. Un mugolio sommesso risalì dalla gola del dormiente: il suo sogno non poteva essere più vivido di così.

Poi, stimolato dalla bocca di Mattia, approfondì il bacio, socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise sulle sue labbra, finalmente desto.

«Mi sveglierai così, d'ora in poi? Tutte le mattine?»

«Non è ancora mattina» sussurrò l'interpellato strusciandosi con tutto il proprio corpo sotto di lui.

«Se prometti di svegliarmi così, puoi farlo all'ora che preferisci … Mhh! Mi va bene anche di notte» affermò Manny, con gli occhi sgranati per l'eccitazione latente.

Un movimento preciso del bacino andò a far strofinare il suo sesso quasi completamente eretto sulla coscia tonica di Mattia, che accettò quel gesto come conferma tangibile del suo coinvolgimento, anche fisico.

Con un gesto energico, Mattia lo spinse a sdraiarsi supino e lo sguardo sgomento dell'ingegnere fu un'impagabile ulteriore assicurazione del suo interesse, come anche lo furono le parole che seguirono quell'azione «Non … non mi vuoi?» balbettò infatti «Scusa mi era sembrato che ...» ma non finì la frase, perché si ritrovò l'amante spalmato addosso, allora sospirò «ecco, così va decisamente meglio.»

Ma le sorprese di quella notte non erano ancora terminate, infatti Mattia, dopo avergli sfoderato l'anima con un bacio mozzafiato, si allontanò nuovamente da lui.

«E adesso dove vai?» Domandò sconcertato Manny, ma il sorriso sensuale e concupiscente del suo uomo lo fece tacere immediatamente.

Questi infatti si era tirato in ginocchio e posto ad arcioni del suo bacino.

«Il mio stallone» sussurrò quindi, chinandosi a posare un altro bacio rovente sulle labbra rimaste semiaperte per la sorpresa «non dirmi che non sei mai stato _cavalcato_!»

Al compagno disteso non restò che arrossire selvaggiamente e negare, scuotendo leggermente la testa. Paolo voleva sempre essere preso da dietro, ma non gli sembrava il momento adatto per raccontarlo.

«C'è sempre una prima volta … per tutto» sentenziò a bassa voce Mattia, incredibilmente soddisfatto, sollevandosi in tutta la propria avvenenza, facendo in mondo che Manny non si perdesse nemmeno un minuscolo particolare del suo torso longilineo, flessuoso e, nello stesso tempo, energico.

Scivolò un po' più in basso, rimanendo seduto sulle sue cosce, afferrò un preservativo e lo srotolò sul suo sesso, quindi prese la scatoletta del lubrificante e ne raccolse un po' sulle dita, lo scaldò tra i palmi e prese a spalmarglielo con gesti lenti e precisi su tutta la lunghezza dell'asta ormai definitivamente e spasmodicamente eretta.

Colse con precisione l'istante in cui Manny comprese perfettamente le sue intenzioni e un gemito roco e soffocato fuoriuscì dalla sua gola.

«Vuoi farmi impazzire, vero?» Domandò questi, seguendo attentamente con gli occhi semichiusi tutti i suoi gesti, precisi e costanti, volti più che altro a farlo morire di desiderio. Quando fu sicuro di averlo ricoperto perfettamente con il gel, e di averlo portato al limite dell'umana sopportazione, Mattia si sollevò sulle ginocchia, avanzò fino a farlo arrivare tra le proprie natiche e poi, chiusi gli occhi come a concentrarsi su se stesso, prese ad abbassarsi lentamente, facendolo entrare nel proprio corpo, con movimenti lenti, ma inesorabili.

Finalmente percepì le grandi mani di Manny sistemarglisi sui fianchi, accarezzargli vogliose le anche, sfiorargli generose il sesso bisognoso, per distrarlo da quel po' di dolore che, inevitabilmente, avrebbe provato, aiutandolo così ad ultimare la penetrazione.

«Mattia» sussurrò il compagno, attirandolo verso il basso per poterlo baciare. Avrebbe voluto spiegargli quali fossero le emozioni che lo stavano sopraffacendo, ma non riuscì a verbalizzare alcunché, allora afferrò la sua mano e la posò sul proprio cuore che pulsava impazzito e sembrava voler uscire dal torace.

Mattia percepì i battiti forsennati e riaprì gli occhi verdi, resi liquidi dall'emozione, fissandoli in quelli dorati del proprio compagno.

«Ti amo» bisbigliò iniziando a muoversi per farlo godere. Manny afferrò i suoi fianchi e lo obbligò ad angolare diversamente le sue spinte finché, dalla sua espressione rapita, dalla sua bocca e dai suoi occhi spalancati, non capì di aver sfiorato dentro di lui quel punto speciale che lo faceva sciogliere.

Prese fiato per calmarsi, per impedirsi di lasciarsi andare, e continuò a guidarlo in modo da restituirgli tutto il piacere che gli stava donando con il proprio corpo.

Fu un amplesso lento che, contrariamente a quando programmato da Mattia, fu Manny a controllare: furono le sue mani forti, posizionate sulle anche dell'amante, a dettarne il ritmo, e, scivolando esperte sul suo sesso, a decretarne la fine abbagliante, appagante, meravigliosa.

Mattia, dopo essersi svuotato tra quelle dita, ebbe solo il tempo di sentire il compagno fare altrettanto al suo interno, poi il mondo scomparve all'improvviso per lasciarlo stremato, racchiuso tra un paio di braccia protettive che lo guidarono a rilassarsi, a sdraiarsi supino, a scivolare lentamente in un sonno ristoratore.

 

La luce del giorno sbirciò tra le tende della finestra, finendo dritta sul cuscino, proprio sugli occhi di Manny. Questi grugnì contrariato e si rigirò di modo da eluderla e da cercare il corpo caldo del proprio compagno per dargli il buongiorno, ma si accorse con sgomento di essere solo in quel letto.

Spalancò gli occhi nella luce ancora incerta della vigilia di Natale.

Le immagini della notte appena trascorsa erano ben vivide nella sua memoria, ricordava perfettamente di aver fatto l'amore con lui, di averlo tenuto stretto, di averlo baciato, di avergli -ed essersi- regalato due orgasmi da favola, … ma allora perché non era lì?

Che lo avesse frainteso? Che per Mattia non fosse stato davvero tanto meraviglioso quanto lo era stato invece per lui?

Che cosa aveva sbagliato? Mentre si faceva tutte queste domande, si infilò distrattamente il primo paio di calzoni che trovò ed una camicia a caso e si fiondò, ancora scalzo, al piano di sotto per cercarlo.

L'appartamento era silenzioso, solo un basso brusio arrivava dalla cucina, così l'ingegnere si avvicinò nella speranza di trovarvi Lorella e poterle chiedere qualcosa di Mattia. Ma mentre si appropinquava alle porte a battente, sentì bisbigliare l'inconfondibile voce del proprio compagno «Grazie Lorella, dovrebbe esserci tutto: brioches, caffè, latte, crema di cioccolata, zuccheriera … tazze, cucchiaini e bicchieri col succo d'arancia» stava elencando «manca qualcos'altro?»

L'ingegnere sorrise, innamorato più che mai del proprio uomo: era sceso per preparargli la colazione e portargliela a letto, ma ormai lui era lì e non sarebbe mai riuscito a tornare nella loro stanza senza farsene accorgere da Mattia.

Pazienza: sarebbe stato comunque bellissimo consumare il pasto lì, insieme a tutti gli altri componenti della famiglia che presto avrebbero fatto il loro ingresso.

Ci mancò poco che l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri non lo investisse con il vassoio.

«Oh, sei qui!» Esordì questi un po' deluso «Speravo di trovarti ancora a letto.»

«Se io non fossi tanto paranoico, probabilmente sarei steso ad aspettarti, invece di farmi tante scimmie sul motivo per cui non fossi accanto a me. Ho pensato di aver sbagliato qualcosa e che tu fossi scappato via» lo aggiornò Manny a bassa voce.

Il cameriere improvvisato appoggiò temporaneamente le vivande sul tavolino basso del salotto e si voltò verso il proprio compagno «Non credere di poterti liberare così facilmente di me» lo avvisò cingendogli il collo con le braccia e baciandolo a stampo sulle labbra «buongiorno» gli sussurrò poi.

Intanto dal corridoio arrivavano i due bambini, per mano, sorridenti e ancora in pigiama: Filippo camminava fiducioso guidato da Tommaso.

I due uomini si staccarono immediatamente, un po' in imbarazzo.

«Oh! Pappappappa!» Gorgogliò Filippo.

«Sì, adesso facciamo la pappa» gli rispose Tommaso «ciao zio Manny, ciao zio Mattia, ciao papà, ciao mamma noi siamo pronti per la colazione» annunciò invece all'indirizzo degli adulti, che si guardarono negli occhi, increduli di quello che avevano appena sentito.

La risata argentina di Lorella, apparsa tra le porte a battente della cucina, li sorprese «Sono due bambini davvero in gamba.»

«Già!» Assentì Michele.

«Glielo hai suggerito tu di chiamarmi così» domandò Mattia strabiliato.

«No, ma se ti dà fastidio, posso chiedergli di non farlo più» lo rassicurò la donna.

«Mi va benissimo» argomentò il traduttore felice «lascia pure che mi chiami come meglio crede.»

«Non lo aveva mai fatto, neanche con Paolo, anche se lo ha visto molte volte insieme a Manny» ragionò lei sorniona, tornando verso la cucina, quasi come parlasse con se stessa «chissà cosa vorrà dire» ed ammiccò verso il marito che aveva assistito in silenzio alla scenetta.

«Vuol dire che sei uno di famiglia, che ti vogliono bene tutti quanti, che sei il mio amore» suggerì in un sussurro l'ingegnere direttamente nel suo orecchio.

Il cuore di Mattia fece le capriole: era un segno, un segno molto importante.

«E se posso chiamarti zio, allora vuol dire che Filippo è il mio cuginetto, vero?» La logica di Tommaso era disarmante ed inattaccabile: gli adulti risero dandogli ragione e sedettero intorno al tavolo per fare colazione tutti insieme.


End file.
